Relief
by Vema
Summary: Metro Man is off his game, and a little discomfort on Roxanne's part leads to a lot of fun for her and Megamind both, and then some complications. Now AU, with a lot more plot that was ever intended to link the smut together. SUPER LEMON WARNING! Do not read this if graphic sexual scenes aren't your thing.
1. Chapter 1

Relief

.

.

.

By: Vema

.

**_Author's Note: Up front, I just want to say that this sort of scenario pre-movie is not a super-realistic thing, but this idea came out of my sex-crazed mind. It just seems natural to me that something like this COULD have happened at some point. :) Anyway, I'm working sequel that I will post if interest is high enough. Hope you enjoy this smutty, plotless drivel!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Where was Metro Man?

Roxanne groaned in discomfort as she tried to keep her legs together and find a comfortable position on the seat she was currently tied to, but she had exhausted all her options hours ago. It had never taken him so long to find her, no matter where Megamind had taken her. With her arms secured behind her, and her ankles fastened together at the abnormally high crossbeam of the chair, she felt her backside starting to numb, and her inner thighs aching from trying to maintain a modicum of decency, as well as her ankles burning from supporting the weight of her legs. Sometimes she hated it when he inconvenienced her like this.

Since her feet were not actually touching the ground, giving in to the urge to let her legs fall apart would give anyone in the room an interesting view, but her modesty was going to give out soon, right after her muscles did. The reporter made a mental note to start wearing more pantsuits in lieu of the fashionable short skirts she had a penchant for.

Looking up, she saw the evil genius before her, staring morosely out the window. She wasn't frightened of him any longer; she knew he wouldn't hurt her really, and he had already tried to sneakily send some of his brainbots into the street to give his nemesis a better idea of where he was hiding, apparently bored. He'd also sent Minion for some pizza after politely inquiring as to her favorite toppings. He had been staring blankly like that ever since.

"Oh, I give up," she growled loudly, finally giving in and letting her knees fall toward either armrest on her current seat. The relief was so immediate and intense that she gave a little whimper before glaring at Megamind. "Was this some sort of plan? Tie me up in the worst possible position until my legs hurt so much you get to see the goods?"

The evil genius stared at her in shock for a moment, looking back and forth between her face and her lace-covered mound, now exposed by her change in position. "I- excuse me?"

"I can't sit like this anymore!" she stated emphatically, wincing as feeling rushed back to her abused flesh. "So either turn around or untie me!"

"Oh, your- your legs hurt," Megamind stuttered, looking flustered. "Of course. My sincerest apologies Miss Ritchie. Here, just hold still for a moment..."

Her heart jumped suddenly as he knelt before her, mistaking his intentions for a moment. Instead of protesting, which should have been her first impulse, Roxanne felt her pulse speed and her traitorous skin turning bright pink, a rush of heat between her legs. "What are you-" she squealed when she finally found her voice, but before she could finish her sentence it was obvious he was only untying her ankles.

He looked up from the first untied knot, puzzled for a moment. Taking in her heavy breathing and the rosy flush on her cheeks and chest, his face registered surprise. Then, in an instant, a mischievous smile graced his azure features, his eyebrows narrowing. "Here, is this better?" he drawled, loosening her left foot and securing it to the corresponding leg of her seat, allowing her appendage to touch the ground.

"Yes," she answered haughtily, trying to regain her composure. Despite the expression on his face, she hoped he had missed her moment of confused excitement.

"Ah, here we are," he drawled again, repeating the motion with her right foot.

"Hold on," she protested, realizing that the way he now had her secured would leave her legs spread even further apart. "This isn't what I meant!"

Her blush returned tenfold as his gloved fingers slid up the inside of her calf, stopping just at the bottom of her thigh. "This position hasn't eased your ...discomfort, Miss Ritchie?"

The tone of his voice was more seductive than she had ever thought to hear from him. "No, it feels better, just-"

"What else can I do to make you feel better?"

The cool feeling of his hand gliding up her leg was quickly short circuiting her brain. She held back another whimper as he stood and circled her, switching to trailing his hand up her arm and placing both palms lightly on her shoulders as he came to rest behind her. "I don't know if this is a good idea," she said uncertainly, hoping he wouldn't notice her body urging him onwards. There had always been something about the super villain that she felt drawing her in, but it was easy to ignore when all he wanted was to use her to get to Metro Man, when he was the kind of man she could never be involved with. Now, however, his thumbs stroking her shoulders were sending tingles all over her body, his lips lightly sucking the nape of her neck turning her to jelly.

"I can tell you like it," he whispered in her ear, letting his hands stroke a little further down her chest, slipping inside the collar of her button-down blouse. "You thought I was going to use my mouth on you, didn't you? Miss Ritchie, I had no idea..."

"Wait-" she began, but her complaint died on a moan as both his palms slipped inside the cups of her bra at the same time, and her head fell back onto his chest, turning to nuzzle into his blue neck. His fingers quickly found the tightened nubs on her chest, and she was fighting against the restraints, but whether it was to get away or press closer she no longer knew. "Oh, God!"

"There you are," the alien whispered encouragingly, watching her with hunger in his eyes as his deep voice caressed her ear, lightly pinching the hardened pebbles under his fingers. "So pretty, so sweet, so...responsive..." He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, as his fingers retreated to unbutton her top, spreading it open to reveal her lacy white bra.

Pleasure had her too far gone to question him anymore as he unhooked the front clasp to expose her chest completely, the cool air causing her nipples to strain ever further. "Never have a seen such beauty," she heard him say reverently, the sound shooting straight to her core. "You are a goddess." He left a few more kisses on her neck and shoulders before coming around to her front for a better view.

Everything was suddenly real and scary now that she could see him again. What was she doing, sitting here, tied up and half naked, where Metro Man could burst through the wall at any time and find her like _this_?

_That_ thought was more arousing than it should have been.

He knelt between her legs, slowly removing his gloves, but as he looked at her face he paused. She must have had a strange look because the confident, seductive super villain was suddenly replaced with an sweet, unsure schoolboy full of wide eyed concern. "I haven't hurt- I won't, I'll stop, if you don't want-"

This was why she was so ill-advisedly attracted to him; it was easy to see how he might not really be bad, was only playing at evil. Who had he ever really harmed? Here she was, at his mercy, and he wouldn't take advantage of her unless she sought it, too. "No, don't stop," she whispered, her voice sounding strange to her ears.

Megamind's face fell back into long lines of sinister intent, his bare hands bunching her skirt up around her hips, his delicate fingers actually ripping her lace of her panties off her legs and flinging them to the floor. Urging her forward, he wrapped one arm around her waist and sucked a nipple between his lips, groaning as two of the fingers of his other hand pushed inside her slick depths.

Arching, the reporter resumed pulling on her bindings, trying to spread her legs further to grant him better access. She threw her head back and whimpered as his digits invaded her, long and smooth and sure, thrusting hard and fast. "So wet," he whispered into her skin. "You love being under my power, helpless to stop me..."

And, _fuck_, Roxanne did love it right now. His thumb was circling her clit, and her legs were shaking as he curled his fingers and dragged them out again. She was going to lose it any second.

She _adored _it.

She opened her eyes and found Megamind's face hovering before her, watching her flushed cheeks and panting mouth. It was easy to get lost in those emerald eyes. "Come for me," he said darkly.

It was almost an order, which she didn't like, but she was defenseless against it. Her head tilted back and she wailed, actually _wailed_, his name as she came harder than she ever had in her life. She shuddered and thrust against him, liquid dribbling out of her and running down his arm as sharp spikes of pleasure shot through her over and over again. It entered her brain then, somewhat ridiculously, that she would never be able to come like this for any other man, only for him...

"Oh, oh," she murmured senselessly as she came down, feeling him move over her. Before she had fully recovered, he had positioned himself and was thrusting himself inside her willing flesh.

She gasped and looked up, wishing her arms were free so she could hold him against her. Her body was responding easily now, but she wasn't surprised since her second orgasm was usually faster than the first. He held himself up on one arm and used the other to pull her to him."Harder," she begged, leaning her face up so she could kiss his jaw, using her only outlet. "Faster, please...!"

It was over quickly after that. He obliged, and she cried as she shattered around his manhood before collapsing completely and allowing him to have his way with her. He held her close as he rapidly followed minutes later, burying his face where her neck and shoulder met. "You feel so good," he groaned, just before he lost complete control of his sensibilities and growled, filling her up with his essence.

She tried to help him calm down, but he took over that as well, placing tiny kisses over her cheeks and forehead, but never a proper kiss on the lips. That was too intimate, too scary. Just as they were beginning to regain themselves, feeling a bit awkward, a brainbot flew into the room and made some strange, low barking noises.

"Oh, ah, oh my goodness," Megamind said, frantically standing up and rearranging his pants. "Get dressed!"

"'Get dressed'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Here!" He used his blaster to free her from the chair. "Metro Mahn will be on his way shortly!"

With a horrified squeak, Roxanne hopped up off the sticky seat, embarrassed that she had been do excited as to leave a puddle in the chair, and shimmied her skirt back down, hastily fastening her bra and buttoning her blouse. The super villain picked up the ripped underwear on the ground and stuffed it in his pocket before shoving his hands into his gloves.

Just as Roxanne was trying to slick back her hair, the wall behind her exploded and the hero of Metro City flew beside her. "Oh! Wayne!" she said, a little too pleasantly. "How are you?"

"How... am I?" Metro Man looked her up and down. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? ..._Megamind_!" He said this last dramatically as he caught sight of his nemesis, rushing over to pick him up by his collar.

"Leave him alone!" Roxanne squealed.

"Huh?" The larger man set him back down and looked to his friend, confusion written across his face. "Look, I thought... I mean, weren't you kidnapped?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" Megamind exclaimed, searching around for an explanation as he waved his gloved hands in denial. "No. ...No! We were... we were...

"We were, uh..." chimed in Roxanne, gesturing as she stared into those green eyes again, frantic to find an excuse.

"PIZZA'S HERE! Sorry I was late, but- AAHHH!" Minion stopped dead, recoiling from the scene before him. "Sir! It's Metro Man, Sir!"

"Yes! I'm sorry, Minion, the _jeeg _is up!" The blue villain strode confidently to the fish, taking the pizza, clearly having formed a plan. "You see, Metro Man has found out about our meeting after all."

"But you came on television and said you'd kidnapped her," argued Metro Man.

"Well, yes," he said, still sounding sure of himself. "We didn't want you to find out, you see. She is interviewing me, and we were... concerned that you wouldn't look too kindly on that."

"That's it!" Roxanne said, sounding relieved. "I'm so sorry, Wayne, but I just didn't want you to know! I should have trusted you."

"Oh." He looked like he was buying it. "But where is Hal?"

"It's for a written piece I thought I'd try out!" The reporter invented wildly. "Megamind was being a kind host and got us pizza since I was hungry. I'm just so sorry, I should have told you!"

"Well, that's... that's all right," the hero said. "Just tell me next time. No harm done, really."

"Did you get everything you needed?" Megamind asked solicitously, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Oh, _yes._" Winking at him, she let her fingers linger for a moment. "Maybe we could work on a follow up article next week though?"

"Certainly," he said, bowing them out with a small grin. "Anything for you, Miss Ritchie."

.

.

.

~Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**_A little more graphic than the last chapter. I've actually got a short multi chapter semi-plot worked out here. It won't be long, but hopefully it will be fun. :) Thank you so much to Mimm and Invasor Irken K for the reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I love hearing from readers, so please let me know what you think of this next bit; what you like, what you don't. Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Roxanne slowly came back to consciousness, head throbbing just a little and her nostrils assailed by a musty scent. Her shoulders ached, but when she tried to raise her arms she found her wrists bound, in front of her for a change. "Oh, come on," she lamented, realizing what this meant. She was already late for an appointment with her boss before she had been kidnapped, but she supposed being kidnapped by a super villain would excuse her tardiness. "Megamind, this really is a terrible time."

The burlap sack was swiftly ripped off her head. "And I'm supposed to care about that?" She looked up, blinking in what seemed to be bright light after her time under the hood, and saw Megamind standing slightly to the left, trying and failing to look intimidating as he held a rope loosely in his hand. Strangely, she seemed to be in a completely different room than was normal when he kidnapped her, still decorated with what she was sure were the latest villain stylings, but smaller, with a kind of padded table a few feet in front of her. "I can't be bothered to take an interest your pee-sahnt concerns, Miss Ritchie."

"It's 'peasant' concerns." Using both hands, Roxanne brushed her bangs out of her face, suddenly noticing that her legs were completely free as well. "Seems like you've been sloppier than usual... or at least Minion has. Where is he?"

"I thought you might not like him to be present for our..._second interview_..."

Megamind's voice was smoother and deeper than normal, seeping under her skin and making her feel hot and antsy. Her mind immediately jumped back to memories of their little tryst the previous Friday afternoon. What were they now; enemies with benefits? She hadn't expected it this soon, it was Tuesday morning after all, not even the agreed upon week had passed; she couldn't find it in her to protest. Instantly, she became self-conscious, rubbing her legs together slightly in anticipation. "Oh... well... that would be the right assumption, of course," she assured him.

With a low laugh, he pulled on the rope in his hands, which she now realized was attached to the ones binding her wrists, and her arms were jerked forward. "Yes... I know exactly what you need," he said, his silky tones effecting her despite her distress. "And I didn't say anything to Metro Mahn this time, so no need for modesty or haste."

"I thought maybe you'd be the one tied up this time," she joked as she was pulled to standing. It made her feel marginally better about what she was doing; it definitely seemed unwise to be allowing this most ridiculous of bad-boys to have his way with her. At the same time, the thought that he could do as he wished with her was part of what made the previous time so exciting in the first place.

"But isn't it nice," he began, tugging on the rope until she was within arms reach and closing the distance, "to let someone else be in charge for a change?" He pressed his chest against hers, lowering his mouth slightly to her neck and sucking on it with an open-mouthed kiss. "You like that I could force you to do anything I wanted," he whispered against her ear. It was easier to fall under his spell this time, and she leaned into him with a wordless, groaned affirmation. "I know you do," he smirked.

It was very tempting at that moment to resist him; the expression on his blue face and his tone of voice irked her, like he was an expert on all things Roxanne. Before she could say anything, he was tugging her rope again, leading her to the soft surface before her. She struggled a bit, but despite his slight build he was still stronger, and in moments she was stretched over the edge, her stomach pressed into the soft blue padding and her feet still on the ground, as he wrapped the cord around a hook in the floor. Her breasts hung over the other edge, and she had no way to brace herself but her stomach, her behind sticking out into the air. "What- what-?"

In just a few moments, he had attached a pair of iron cuffs to her ankles and she was just as motionless as normal, albeit in a new and intriguing position. "Now hold on just a-" she began, pulling against the rope on her wrist.

Her declaration ended on a gasp as her skirt was flipped up, baring her backside. There was a long pause, the silence ringing in her ears. "Oh, my, you naughty, naughty girl!" he declared finally, his hand grazing over the bare skin of her rounded cheek. "Did you do this for me?"

Wishing she could honestly tell him no, she let herself relax into the platform. Of course it was for him; why wear underwear when Megamind could be ripping it off any moment? And the absence reminded her deliciously of their previous interaction.

He must have understood, because the first hand was quickly joined by the second, and both smoothed over the rounded surface of her bared cheeks. "I've thought about it too," he admitted, settling his cloth-covered groin right at the juncture of her thighs and thrusting gently so she could feel his excited approval of her choice. "Are you cahm-_fort_-able?" asked, grinding into her as he did so.

Pulling on the rope attached to her wrists, she pushed back against him, but she was still angry. "No!" she growled at him, "I am so far from 'comfortable'!" Her breath caught in her throat as his palm slapped against her skin, leaving a sting behind. "Did you just spank me?" she asked, disbelief coloring her voice, her cheeks reddening even further.

Instead of answering, he smacked the other cheek as well, admiring the red handprints, rising up crimson and filthy on her pale skin. Based on the chuckle she heard, he was very pleased with his newest evil plan. "Yes," was his answer, and as she felt his fingers lightly stroking the newly sensitized skin, she had to admit it felt nice "I take it Metro Mahn has never had the _cajones_?"

"No, he...didn't." Roxanne wasn't sure why she didn't correct his assumption that she was involved with the Defender of Metro City. Possibly she was just tired of having to explain it multiple times a day for the last twenty years of her life. Possibly it was that she didn't want to admit to the blue-skinned alien that he was the only man she could now see herself allowing to touch her this way. She couldn't be in a relationship with both; it was like a safety net to keep it from going to far. "I- I like it," she admitted, sounding more vulnerable than normal.

"I like it, too," he breathed, landing another small blow that left a third print. "Such luscious curves shouldn't be ignored... You were made for this."

He never struck her terribly hard, just enough force to sting and make the sensation of his gloved fingers stroking over her flesh that much more intense. She was amazed to find herself responding so readily, and eventually tried to rub herself surreptitiously against the padding of her support.

The motion clearly wasn't covert enough, as she heard him chuckle behind her. "Oh, my. Poor dear. Have I been neglecting you?"

"Screw off," she spat, feeling humiliated.

His whole attitude changed instantly. "No, I really am sorry," he said earnestly "I was just enjoying the game. Here, let me try something I think you'll like."

"I like it already," Roxanne quipped as she felt him unhooking her ankles. His hands pushed her legs a bit further apart, and she felt a sense of anticipation growing during a few moments pause. "What do you want to try?" she asked, tired of waiting. He didn't answer verbally; she mewled as his tongue stroked up her slit and back down, almost too light, hesitant.

"Fuck!" she breathed, her legs moving to give him more space, but he was as tentative as before with his next lick and it just wasn't enough. "I'm not going to tell you to stop, if that's what you're waiting for," she whined.

It was gratifying to hear his voice was almost as breathless as hers. "Oh, good. I... wasn't sure." Then he dove back in with a groan, his tongue finding her most sensitive spot and stroking it.

It was clear at first that he had never done this before, but Megamind was nothing if not a fast learner, and he listened for her cues, repeating what she seemed to like until she was a puddle of nerves, wet and unfolding for him, whimpering on every breath. "Not to push to far," his voice rang out, just as his fingers pushed inside her, "But I had another theory I wanted to test, if you're open to it..."

"Yes," she agreed senselessly, pushing back on his hand and making a dissatisfied noise as he withdrew. Then something wet and silky brushed against her other entrance, his _tongue_, and she stiffened. "Oh, ah... are you sure you want to...?"

He shushed her and continued, and despite her shyness about that part of her body, in a few moments he managed to make her forget her self-consciousness completely. The tip of his tongue gently pushed inside the tight ring of muscle and withdrew, then his lips tugged at the sensitive flesh. After a moment to adjust, he brought his fingers back to her core, teasing little touches that kept her excited but didn't let her find release.

"Did you... Ah!...do some studying over the weekend?" she asked, overwhelmed by the new sensations he was creating and trying to hold on to her mental faculties. Her skin burned where he held his hand on her abused curves, spreading her cheeks to give his mouth better access.

"Stop thinking and enjoy it," he said gruffly. "Evil Gods, I want to taste every part of you..." He lowered his mouth again, continuing his exquisite torture as his digits slipped inside her soaked sex again, but in a few moments he stood, his mouth and fingers leaving her.

The zing of a zipper and slight pause, and Megamind was pushing his manhood inside her. They both huffed out a sigh as he bottomed out and then thrust a few times, but she gasped as her backside was penetrated by his wet fingers too. "Is that okay?" He held still for a second, waiting for an answer.

"I've never- I don't-" She was afraid to say yes, worried he'd want to take it farther than she did right now. "It's okay," she finally admitted.

And it was more than okay, she thought, the other hand wrapping around her to fondle her clit as he slammed into her from behind. With all the newness today, she was finding it harder to approach her peak, until he leaned over, his body wrapped around hers, his breath warm on her neck. "I love fingering your beautiful ass," he whispered, and it pushed her closer to the edge. How he knew that she loved dirty talk... but maybe he liked it himself because he was just uttering streams of dirty sentences into her skin. "Your tight little pussy... made for me to fuck it..."

He kept it up and soon she trembled and came, her muscles stretched and straining around his shaft and fingers as he told her how sexy she was, how much he enjoyed fucking her. The extra invasion made it feel different, like some amazing new climax she'd never felt before. He kept moving even after she was done, and it was several more minutes before she felt him pause and hold his breath for a second, exploding inside her and holding her against him.

After a few minutes, coming down from the high, she realized her stomach was aching and her back was cramping. "Megamind, could you let me sit down please?" she said wearily.

"Of course, my sweet."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the out of place endearment, but he unhooked her wrists and she fell gratefully back onto the chair she had started in, forgetting it for now. Hissing, she gingerly rearranged herself. "I'm going to be sore for days..."

Hearing a cough, she looked up to see the supervillain holding a towel out to her, seeming a little shy now. "Here you are, Miss Ritchie."

Here it was- this was the awkwardness they'd avoided through panic last time. "Thank you." She took it and briefly cleaned herself, looking up to find Megamind averting his eyes and blushing. "Look, it doesn't have to be weird, you know?"

She stood and put her hand on his arm, and he looked up hopefully. "It doesn't?"

"Of course not!" she said reasonably. "We're two consenting adults just... looking for an outlet for our built up tension. It's just sex! Perfectly natural. Nothing to be ashamed of."

He didn't look completely satisfied, but he did relax somewhat. Her smile dropped as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Miss Ritchie."

"What-" She saw a blue nozzle, heard a hiss, and fainted.

.

.

.

Roxanne awoke in darkness. Where was she? She remembered a similar awakening, smiling as she thought of the mischief she had gotten up to with Megamind earlier. Looking around, she realized she was lying on top of the comforter in her own bed, still in her dress. He must have brought her home, arranged her comfortably on the bed before he left. It was sweet in a strange way.

Half a day lost for a meaningless sexual encounter; well, at least she had the excuse to give her supervisor at the station tomorrow. Something caught her eye, and she saw a single red rose and a tiny gold envelope on the pillow next to her. She sniffed the rose and smiled before opening the note.

"Roxanne,

For helping me experiment. You're an amazing woman.

Yours Evilly,  
Megamind"

She knew she shouldn't, but she tucked the note away and stuck the rose in a vase on her nightstand. It was just something to torture herself with, really, when she couldn't ever be with him. She might like him, she might want to be with him, but she wouldn't as long as he continued with his villainous ways. Maybe he didn't feel that way about her anyway...

...But he'd called her Roxanne.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

.

.

**_Looks like a lot of people are asking for more, and my imagination is happy to provide! Frankly my mind won't let me rest until it's done. This is turning into a bit of an AU, not sure how I'm going to handle the Titan stuff yet._**

**_Also, I realize that not every single chapter has to have a huge, long sex scene, but they're just so much fun! Apologies if it's getting old._**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! Invasor Irken, you just may be psychic! :) Mimm, thank you for your compliment! 50 Shades of Gray was a little too hardcore for me as well. I love writing Sexy!Megamind, what a cutie! Pasty Face, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I love spreading the joy of smut, lol!_**

**_Anyway, here's installment three. Hope everyone enjoys it, and don't forget let me know!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Megamind watched Roxanne laying on his bed, waiting for the effects of his knockout spray to wear off, and sighed dreamily. She was... _intoxicating_.

He'd always been mildly attracted to her throughout their interactions, from the very beginning, and sometimes he had thought that she had felt the same way. He still didn't know what he was thinking that first time, where that bravery had come from, when he'd been playing at seduction. It was his worst memory and his best; if only there hadn't been that fraction of a minute when he'd thought it was unwelcome, when he'd worried he was a _real_ monster. But then she'd asked him to go on, and he'd been only too happy to oblige.

He tried to focus on that bit instead.

Besides, he'd had her unconscious and at his mercy so many times, but he respected her too much to take advantage of it. The thought of doing otherwise was abhorrent. Even now, when they had an established sexual relationship (if you could call two encounters that), and for the rest of their encounters, he wouldn't start until she was awake.

And it wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying. The second best thing about this whole situation, just behind the simple fact that he was now able to make love to the most intelligent, gorgeous woman in the whole world, was that he was getting one over on his nemesis, Metro Man, with his girlfriend, and she wanted it just as much as he did.

It was second best for two reasons. The first was that there was nothing in the world that could be better than making love to Roxanne Ritchie; she was a goddess in human form, the pinnacle of loveliness. The second was that it constantly drove him to the edge of sanity to think that when he wasn't with Roxanne, she might be kissing, touching, fucking the tall, handsome hero.

Frankly, this fear had recently led to an upsurge in kidnappings, though none had been of the "interview" sort since he had gotten the chance to test out the two interesting, and it turns out fun, techniques he had observed when perusing a mah-gah-zeen called "Cosmopolitan". He also didn't understand how she, supposedly so righteous, such an upright citizen, could switch between the two so easily, with no apparent guilt at all, but it made him smile. Maybe there was a little evil in her after all.

There would be soon, anyway, he thought, laughing evilly at his own terrible joke.

The noise roused her, and he quietened to wait for her eyes to open. He hadn't bothered to tie her up or cover her face for this encounter, since it was unrelated to the usual to-do of evil versus good that went on in their lives and he worried she might be tired of it. Her eyelashes fluttered before she opened her eyes wide, staring around fearfully for a moment before meeting his eyes. "Oh! Megamind!" she cried, sounding almost relieved. "I've never woken up like without.. without the bag... I thought..."

He was immediately remorseful, rushing to her side and taking her hand. "I thought it was unnecessary in this situation. My apologies if it was cause for alarm."

She smiled, then, calming, took note of her surroundings. "Is this... your bedroom?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, yes." He moved away from her and lowered the lights, then removed his gloves and laid them over the back of a dark blue recliner in the corner. "I thought you might be tired of having these sorts of interactions surrounded by cold, clinical lab equipment, or tied to various pieces of furniture." Trying to hold on to his earlier sense of boldness, he walked over and looked down at her, the angel in his bed, and sat next to her, taking her hand. "Not that having you at my mercy isn't exciting..."

"I don't think this is such a great idea," she said suddenly, looking uncomfortable for a moment, but softening as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "I just mean... we both know what this is, right?"

He leaned down and murmured, "We certainly do," before kissing her neck, and he felt her arms wrap around him for the first time, pulling him down on top of her as she hummed her approval. He had previously removed the spikier parts of his outfit so there was no chance of accidentally hurting her, and it was easy to slip an arm around her shoulders, turning her so she was partially on her side. This position would allow for easier access to different parts of her anatomy. He raised his head and met her eyes, leaning slowly in for a real kiss.

Before their lips connected, she jumped up and pushed him onto his back, an excited look on her face. "Look, I feel like I'm finally allowed to have some fun here. Let me?"

Feeling a little frustration since he hadn't gotten that kiss in, he nodded and waited for her to take the lead. The aggravation quickly melted away in the face of arousal as she leaned over him lick his ear, her breasts brushing against his chin and giving him an opportunity to kiss them a bit as she worked. "Stop distracting me!" she giggled, gasping he ran his tongue up the line of her cleavage.

She leaned back and pulled her shirt off over her head, leaving her in a pink satin bra, her hair tousled prettily. "Like what you see?" she asked saucily.

"Like you have to ask, you minx," he teased, running his fingers up her ribs.

She smirked and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. She lowered her hands to run them up and down his chest, finding a zipper at the collar of his current jumpsuit, and slowly pulled it down, kissing each inch of exposed skin. He decided he could stand to let her take control more often.

Unfortunately, when the zipper bottomed out at the waist, he had to stand momentarily to remove most of his clothing leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs. He hadn't been this exposed in front of a woman in a long time. Certainly there had been women in the past, only interested in the novelty of sleeping with an alien or a super villain, but he had usually kept his clothes on with them. He had followed this trend with Roxanne up until this point as well, but her expression as she took in his lean form made him regret it instantly. How she could look on his alien body with that much admiration, he didn't understand, but she immediately grabbed him and threw him back onto the bed.

She returned to straddling him, having removed her skirt. "Still not wearing any panties, I see." he was trying to tease again, but the sight of her body was making him breathless with want. He tried to hold himself back she explored his torso with her fingers and lips. He didn't have nipples like humans did, his hairless chest one smooth plane of blue skin, but it was sensitive still. At least his actual sex organs were close enough to a human males to pass. Excepting the more pronounced ridging and blue-purple coloring, of course, but many of the women he'd been with had expressed excitement when viewing it. And Roxanne had already felt it inside her twice, even if she'd never seen it, so he wasn't too concerned.

He lifted his hips and helped her remove his underpants, watching her eyes immediately drawn to his shaft. Tiny, delicate fingers ran up the length, plucking lightly at the ridging, and he arched back, his hands fisting in the sheets. She tried it again with more pressure, and he gave her a pleading look. "Please..." he groaned, not even sure what he was asking her for exactly. She must have known, because she smiled and leaned down to wrap her lips around the tip, keeping her blue eyes locked on his green ones as she did.

His hips bucked, and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. "Ah... your mouth, so perfect..." His fingers weaved through her short hair, holding her head down as he pumped his hips. He had never had this before, none of the previous women he'd had experience with had been brace enough to put their mouths on his alien organ. The sight of his manhood disappearing into her willing mouth again and again was going to push him over the edge on it's own.

After a moment, she sat up and crawled back up the line of his body. "Don't get too excited," she laughed.

He would have been embarrassed, but he was too lost to lust. He flipped her over, listening to her squeal, and lowered his head between her legs with abandon. He had really enjoyed this part last time, and he wrapped his hands around her hips, fingers splayed onto her perfect round cheeks, and pulled her against his face, groaning into her moist flesh. He thought he could spend hours, days with his tongue buried in the sweetness of her womanhood with no regrets. It was even more exciting in this position and he brought her to a swift peak, relishing the little gush of fluid that greeted her pleasure. "Miss Ritchie?" he began when she had calmed, lightly kissing around her engorged netherlips.

"I think Roxanne is probably more appropriate at this point, don't you?" She interrupted him easily, despite her voice being fuzzy with afterglow.

His hearts felt like they were filled to bursting. "Roxanne, then... If I could ask a favor of you...?"

"Sure! Shoot."

"Oh, my ray guns are in the other room, but I assure you they would add nothing to this experience..."

His voice trailed away, caught off guard by her amusement. "No, I mean, what is the favor?" she giggled, gasping as he tried to regain the upper hand by returning to his task for a moment. He pushed his tongue inside her and lightly flicked his fingers over her swollen bud. He was surprised himself when she orgasmed again just seconds later. "If you keep that up, I'll do anything you want," she panted. "I didn't know your fingers could vibrate like that."

This puzzled Megamind somewhat. Did her reaction indicate the too-perfect Metro Man was lacking in this area? Regardless, he pushed forward with his request. "I was hoping you might be on top when we...?"

She gave him the sexiest crooked smile he had ever seen. "You've got it," she agreed, starting to move, but he held her where she was.

"I wasn't quite finished here yet," he said with a wicked quirk of his lips.

He didn't let her up until she'd come three more times, by far the most responsive bed partner he'd ever had, though it had been a little long for comparison. He hadn't taken anyone to bed since he'd met her. That thought made him feel something strange, like an ache in his chest, and as he moved back up her body he started to try to kiss her again. She turned her head and pushed him away, urging him onto his back. After a momentary internal debate, he decided she might be put off by the taste of herself on his lips and to simply let it go for today.

As soon as he had reclined, she had lowered herself onto him. The heat and pressure were as amazing as ever, but now rivaled by the sight of her magnificence as she moved for him, hips rocking back and forth. He placed one hand on her hip, the other on her waist, encouraging her movements and she braced herself on the headboard behind him. This slight alteration had the very delightful side effect of placing her enchanting breasts in the perfect position for him to lift his head and nuzzle them, licking delicately at a hardened peak. She laughed, out of breath. "I don't think you can get any more out of me for now," she said, smiling. "This is all for you."

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head down so he could whisper in her ear. "You dare challenge Megamind?" he asked, his voice intense and dark, but his eyes smiling.

"You bet I do," she laughed.

The challenge kept him from concentrating too hard on how good it felt to be inside her, and he took advantage of her position lick and suck on one nipple and tickle the other with one hand. With both hands free, he could lower the second to lightly brush where they were joined as well. It took some time, but he could tell when she was close, her eyes squeezed shut, whimpering on each breath as she whipped her hips fast on him. "My Aphrodite," Megamind murmured, "let go for me."

Roxanne's hips stuttered and stilled, her muscles fluttering around his manhood as she whimpered. "That's right," he whispered. As she calmed, he thrust up into her a few more times, too desperate for his release to wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him as his vision whited out, groaning her name. He was grunting nonsensically, lost in the immense pleasure as his seed filled her.

They were both wrung out, spent and covered in sticky sweat and come. Roxanne rolled off of him, melting into the mattress with a little smiled tugging at her lips. "You won that challenge, I think," she sighed.

"You ever doubted I would?" He could feel himself closing off again, that egotistical persona coming back out, as his breathing calmed.

She examined him for a moment, sensing his change, and so she reciprocated. "No, I suppose not." She rolled off the bed, wobbly on her tired legs, and searched for her clothing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up himself.

"I thought I'd save you some trouble and get dressed before you knock me out again," she answered simply as she looped her arms through the satiny bra she had discarded earlier. It clearly sounded like something was bothering her. "It's no problem."

His eyes narrowed on her. "I thought you said it didn't have to be awkward," he said slowly, accusation thick in his voice.

"It doesn't have to be." She had replaced her skirt and was now hunting for her shirt with a false grin on her face.

"Well, you aren't very good at playing this part, Miss Ritchie, so drop the act." It was impossible to keep the hurt out of his voice as he pulled a pillow over his lap, suddenly embarrassed at his nudity. "You don't have to just rush off, you know, unless you want to."

"It's for the best," she stated enigmatically. "I'll turn around while you get dressed if it makes you feel better."

.

.

.

He blindfolded her, tied her hands behind her, and drove her home in his invisible car this time, fidgeting uncomfortably as he stole glances at her when he could. Hadn't it been her suggestion that they keep things honest between them, that they not allow this attraction to affect them negatively? He truly didn't understand this change in behavior, but her feigned indifference, no matter how obviously artificial, left a pang inside him that he couldn't quite quell. He'd thought they were becoming friends, at least, but if all she wanted from their interactions was the sex...

He pulled up to the curb outside her apartment building and turned off the engine, staring at her unseeing face and listening to the sudden sprinkling of raindrops hitting the windows. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, with a strength of heart that could never be matched. He leaned forward slowly, drawn to her lips, only centimeters from pressing his own to them. He could smell her perfume and the musky scent left behind from their carnal exertions, feel her breath on his face...

"Please... Don't."

Her voice was raw, halting him in his tracks. The way she said it made sound more like she was asking him to do it finally, to end her torment, but he listened to the words instead and slowly backed away. Forcing her into something she didn't want was never attractive to him. "All right," he said softly, untying her hands. She whipped off her blindfold and rushed out of the car, running into the building without looking at him once.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**_More coming soon! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews again, guys! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so much. :D Don't worry, Pasty Face, I'm not creeped out at all. And I will keep writing more! Invasor Irken, I love your review. The rules of the game indeed! **_

**_This one's a little shorter, and no smut in this chapter (SORRY), but this is an important bit nonetheless. I promise more sexy times next chapter. :)_**

.

.

.

It had been weeks since Roxanne had left an emotionally damaged Megamind alone in his invisible car, and he hadn't bothered to contact or abduct her since. She tried to tell herself that it was better this way; no more confusion, no more being lulled and secured enough in post-coital bliss to feel things that could and should never be. Her job was her life now, as it always should have been. She didn't have time for romance. The supervillain was a complete mystery to her again.

At night it was harder. Going to sleep was bad enough, usually only accomplished with a sleeping aid and a tumbler of vodka, but the worst was waking up. It was usually three or four in the morning, no matter how many pills she took. In her dreams, she was with him, but instead of their usual kinky rush towards completion it was different, slower, sweeter. It wasn't just sex anymore. She'd stare into the pitch black of her bedroom ceiling, tears streaming down past her ears onto the pillow below her head as her frozen heart cracked.

Every night she dreamt of his kisses and woke, weeping.

.

.

.

"Sir?"

Megamind ignored the fish's voice and continued to distractedly tinker with his most recent invention, his blotchy, purple rimmed eyes hardly able to focus. A bolt clattered to the ground loudly in the silence.

"Sir?" Minion approached slowly, afraid of the villain's reaction. "I was wondering... What exactly is your next evil plan?"

"Don't rush art, Minion!" he exclaimed, turning dramatically to face his friend. "We must wait until the perfect path presents itself..." With that, he turned and continued to adjust the machine. He would never admit it, but he wasn't exactly sure what this contraption did. He'd followed some invisible blueprint in his head, slowly piecing it together with no idea of what the end result would be yet. It seemed to be similar to his dehydration gun... "Patience."

"I've laid out your footie pajamas, Sir," the fish continued, sounding hopeful, "and it is nearly one in the morning. Maybe we should just retire for the evening."

"You go to bed, then. I'll lay down when I feel tired."

Silence filled the room as Megamind continued, accenting the clinks and clatters of his puttering. He had just decided that the discussion was over when Minion cleared his throat. "It's just that... It's been ages since we even kidnapped Miss Ritchie, sir. I miss her."

With a heavy sigh, the criminal genius dropped his tools on his workstation and turned to face Minion. "I... miss her, too," he admitted quietly, looking down. "But... I think maybe she doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"But, sir!" Minion said, looking confused, "She seemed to be enjoying herself recently! Why would she have changed her mind?"

The blue alien sighed dramatically. "I don't want to talk about this right now," he grumbled.

"You were happier, too," Minion pointed out sadly.

"This is none of your business, you fishy fiend!" Megamind yelled, standing up and pointing one long finger in Minion's face. "I'm going for a walk! And you are never to mention this again!" He stormed out of the lair without a backwards glance.

.

.

.

Roxanne was trying to sleep. Lisa, her immediate supervisor, had sent her home from a night shoot, saying she had no use for a reporter who looked like she'd been run through the wringer a few times. Take a couple days off, she'd said. Figure out whatever it is that's going on and come back fresh next Tuesday. Now, here she was, curtains drawn and windows thrown wide to let some moonlight and fresh, cold air filter in.

She didn't want to sleep anymore, and she couldn't afford not to. It was impossible for her to allow this ridiculous infatuation to come to anything. He might have been particularly inept, but Megamind was still a super villain; she didn't know if that meant he was incapable of feeling real love or not, but she wouldn't put herself in the position of chasing someone who couldn't ever care for her the way she needed. Taking a deep breath, she followed her doctor's advice and tried to relax, visualizing things that made her happy. Images flashed through her mind as she tried to give her brain peace. It was always hard NOT to think about something; after all, reminding yourself not the think about it brought it to the forefront again.

Roxanne was finally drifting off when a series of loud knocks resounded through the apartment. Rising quickly, she pulled on a purple robe rushed down the stairs from her loft bedroom, cracking the door but leaving the chain in place. "Oh, Hal, what are you doing here? It's almost two thirty in the morning?" Her voice was harsher than she meant it to be.

"I heard Lisa talking to you and thought I'd stop by to see how you were," Hal said, face flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I woke you..."

Rolling her eyes, she closed the door, unhooked the chain, and allowed her camera man into her house. "I hadn't really fallen asleep yet," she sighed, walking over to collapse onto the couch.

"What's going on, Roxy?" he asked attentively, sitting next to her.

She eyed his proximity and tried to scootch closer to the arm of the couch she was pressed against. "It's not something I can really talk about," she deflected.

"Did you... uh... break up with Metro Man?" he guessed, looking more hopeful than she was comfortable with.

"What would give you that idea?" she asked curiously.

The redhead shrugged. "I dunno. I guess he hasn't been around so much, and Megamind hasn't kidnapped you in a while. I thought maybe he knew he couldn't use you against Metro Man anymore."

Roxanne stared at him for a second. "Did you- I mean, does everyone else think this?"

"I heard a couple of my coworkers discussing it," he admitted, his eyes a little shifty.

She didn't say anything about it, but she figured the whole premise had been these coworkers' idea in the first place. Hal didn't seem with it enough to put together clues into a working theory like that. "Well, yes, that's what happened exactly," she said, feeling relief. This was a viable excuse. She could just explain to Wayne later...

Hal smiled and leaned a little closer. "Does that mean you're a free woman now?" he asked, his voice low.

This was a clear attempt at beginning a seduction. Roxanne felt like a complete fool; of course he didn't just come by to see how she was doing, there had to be an ulterior motive. "Don't start now, Hal," she said wearily.

"I just mean, you're clearly stressed out and... maybe there's something I could do to make things easier?"

His hand made contact with her thigh, and she jumped up, brushing him off, but she stumbled a bit. She was out of sorts from the sleeping medication, which she had taken an unwise dose of, and a little drunk from the vodka tonic she had washed them down with. "Hal, for God's sake," she hissed, trying regain her composure. "This is such a slimeball move!"

The camera man looked hurt, then the hurt instantly turned to anger. "Slimeball?! I've been there for you, Roxanne, unlike Metro Man, unlike anyone else in your life!" He stood up too, advancing on her angrily. "Even Megamind doesn't care about you anymore! I'm all you've got!"

She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She buried her face in her hands to muffle the sobs, wishing he would just go away. Clammy arms wrapped around her and she tried to jerk back. "Come on, baby, let me take care of you."

"You're disgusting! How could you think I would be interested after this?" she hissed, trying to break free of his grasp. Normally strong and coordinated, she was in no shape to fend him off, and when she did, she saw the anger returning to his face. For the first time, she was actually afraid of him. "Let go of me!" One hand grabbed the neckline of her soft cotton nightie and jerked, ripping it down the middle. "What are you doing?" she said shrilly.

"You don't feel it yet, but you will!" he said, his voice sounding whiny and petulant. He pushed her against the wall and shoved a knee between her legs. "Just let me-"

She finally got herself pulled together enough to knee him between the legs, stumbling towards the stairs to her bedroom as he doubled over. "Just leave now, Hal, leave now and we won't ever talk about this ag-" She broke off on a scream as he lunged at her, but she kicked him in the face, and blood started to dribble down his nose. While he was distracted, she scrambled up the stairs, slamming the door shut in an effort to keep him out. Too late she remembered her phone was plugged in downstairs; she had no way to call for help.

.

.

.

It was cold out, and he'd forgotten to wear a cape, so Megamind stared up at Roxanne's open window and shivered. He hadn't set out to come here, but somehow his meandering stroll through nighttime Metrocity had brought him here, like this was his destination all along.

He should just go inside. He should go talk to her, now, and sort this out. As he watched the darkness of the open panes, he tried to dredge up the courage to do what he knew needed to be done to put him out of his misery. A sudden noise drew his attention.

He ducked into a shadow as a car pulled up, cursing as he recognized Roxanne's coworker jumping out and going inside. There went his plan... If he waited long enough, he might have another chance, he supposed. Then, his brilliant mind asked an important question. What was the cameraman doing at her home in the middle of the night? He hadn't been carrying anything with him, so it probably wasn't work related. Was it possible that Roxanne was also becoming intimate with...?

He shook his head. No, that couldn't be right. But then why?

Still shaking with cold, he watched for the man (Hal was his name, wasn't it?) to leave. After a few minutes, it didn't seem like he would be any time soon, and it really was too frigid to stay out much longer. He decided he would go back to his lair and retrieve one of his more padded capes, and then return. By then he should have the opportunity to see her. He turned to go.

A distant scream made him stop and jerk his head around. He looked up and down the street, trying to place where it had come from. Just as he thought he'd imagined it, he could hear sharp bangs and splintering wood, and a second scream, louder this time. It was still muffled, but he could tell where it was coming from.

He ran to the fire escape and started to climb.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

.

.

_**Thanks for the reviews again, friends! Pasty Face: IKR?! Hal struck me as a fucking sleaze ball from the first time he was on screen. Mimm, I feel for Minion too. His whole life has been to take care of Megamind, so he has forgone a lot things a person (fish?) his age would have experienced, and remains adorably innocent. Invasor Irken, no worries, I hate cliff hangers myself so I wouldn't leave it too long! :)**_

_**Anyway, fair warning: This chapter gets VERY SAPPY. I really spared no expense on the sappiness here. LOL! I'm not sure how I feel about it, to be honest, but I hope someone likes it. Away we go!**_

.

.

.

Never had he climbed so many stairs so quickly, hearing more disturbing sounds as he rose higher, he fear swelling in his chest. Arriving on Roxanne's balcony, he jumped through the open window, hearing another shriek.

"No, Hal! Please stop!" he heard Roxanne sob. With the bedroom door open and the light streaming in from the main floor, it was easy to see Roxanne and her assailant. She was on her back, horizontally across the bed, pushing futilely at the red haired camera man's shoulder as he tried to tug her night dress up.

He acted quickly. Pulling out his gun, he changed the setting to "dehydrate" and yelled, "Halt, knave!" Hal was shortly reduced to a glowing blue cube that bounced off the mattress and fell to the floor with a tiny thud.

Roxanne sat up, still making hiccoughing little noises, staring in confusion at the Hal-cube. Megamind rushed over to her. "Did he hurt you?" There was blood all over the front of her ivory night dress, which was ripped to expose one breast, but he couldn't see the source. "Where is the cut?"

"Megamind?" she said, almost hysterical, still breathing heavily as she tried to process his presence.

He caught sight of her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief, huge and glassy, her irises a thin blue ring around large black pupils. "Did you hit your head? Did he strike you?" he asked, thinking of concussions and gently touching her skull, looking for cracks.

"No, no," she said, words broken. "I'm not hurt."

"Have you been drugged? Did he give you something?" His panic was far from fading.

"I took some pills..."

"What pills?" he said, alarmed. "Close your robe, we're going to the hospital."

He pulled her up but stilled in confusion as she clung to him, burying her face in his neck. This was difficult for the supervillain, who had never had someone come to him for comfort. He wasn't sure what to do or how to help. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against him as she quietly sobbed into his skin, her tears sliding down to wet his jumpsuit.

This sort of physical contact didn't come naturally since he hadn't ever had it in his life, but he did the best he could. "I've got you. I've got you..." he murmured into her hair, still terrified. To make himself feel better, he kicked the blue cube away from them. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop this." The reassurance did calm her somewhat, but she continued to cling to him. "Roxanne... you need somebody, the police, Metro M-"

"Can you get him out of here?" He blinked as she slowly let go, glaring at the offending cube, his thoughts darkening. "Don't hurt him, just... put him somewhere else."

Looking disgruntled, he plucked it from the ground. "Do you have a zeep-loc baggie? Just to be safe."

Megamind supported her as they walked down to the kitchen. Seating her carefully in a chair, he found the bags fairly quickly and sealed the cube away to make sure it would stay dry overnight. Then he returned to Roxanne, kneeling before her. "What did you take?"

"Sleeping pills. And a couple of drinks." She paused, staring at her lap. "And then another pill. That's why I couldn't- couldn't- It's fine. It's hardly the first time."

He was silent for so long that she finally looked up, meeting his eyes, round and sad. "You have to take better care of yourself," he said sorrowfully, taking her hand. Then he stood. "You should call the police. I will go."

"No, please!" She launched herself into his arms again. "Stay. Please. We'll call them tomorrow, just stay."

He looked down. "But you need-"

"I need you. Show me that this isn't just another dream."

He met her eyes finally, seeing the wetness gathering in her eyes once more, though he didn't quite understand the words. "I need you, too," he breathed, leaning into her. "But I'm terrified that's this is the drugs talking."

"It's not, I promise."

When their lips met for the first time, it was the most perfect thing he had ever experienced. She melted into his body, soft curves forming to hard angles as she moaned into his mouth, his tongue slipping inside when her lips opened. Gently exploring, he stored away the beautiful noises she was making to remember always. He walked her back against the wall, never letting go of her lips, pressing her against it and growling possessively. She responded with a tremulous whimper.

Then he pulled back, leaning his forehead against the wall as he caught his breath. He felt like a cad, taking advantage of her situation to get what he'd been wanting. "I'll stay," he agreed.

With a laugh of relief, she kissed the skin of his temple. "You'd better!" she exclaimed. Her glee trailed off as she added, "I feel kind of icky. I should change."

With a nod, he back away from her, catching her as she almost fell. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Just dizzy."

Arm slipping around her waist to support her, he looked into her dilated eyes intensely. "No more sleeping pills."

"No more sleeping pills," she agreed.

He helped her up the stairs slowly. "If this isn't your blood, where did it come from?"

"Hal," she groaned. "I kicked him in the nose... and then punched him in the nose. My aim was a little off, and my limbs felt kinda weak and puny so I didn't hit him as hard as I could have. If I hadn't taken those pills I could have..."

"Why, Miss Ritchie," the alien said, grinning as he pulled her bedroom door open, "I'm impressed. I hardly think you need anyone to save you."

"I did tonight."

Fear gripped him again as he sat her down on the end of the bed. What if he had left for the lair even a minute earlier than he did? What if his walk had never taken him to her apartment at all? The thought was unbearable. "You have to go to the police tomorrow. If he goes to jail he can't hurt you."

"Like how you go to jail?" she countered, slowly sliding her purple robe off.

"I'm an incredibly handsome criminal genius. There is no way that ignooraymoos could..." he trailed off as she stood and slipped the blood spattered gown off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

"What was that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ignoramus, you mean?"

His brain was completely derailed by the fact that she was taking off her clothes in front of him even after what she had been through just a short time ago. "Uh... are you... do you need me to get you some clothes?"

She was so woozy and out of it from all the happenings, Roxanne had taken off her clothes without thinking about the fact that Megamind was standing right in front of her. Having calmed down, she couldn't help smiling as he tried to avert his eyes, clearly not sure how she would take it if he expressed interest. She found the idea of an intimacy with him didn't bother her as she expected it to. "Well, I feel like I need a shower, to be honest. I'd hate to slip in there."

He looked horrified, like he hadn't even considered that her clumsy state would make her likely to get hurt in the bathroom, too. "Maybe the shower could wait until morning," he suggested.

"I really need it," she insisted, moving forward carefully and leaning on his arm. "You can just get in with me and help me out."

"Miss Ritchie, I don't want to chance taking advantage-"

"I told you before, it's Roxanne," she corrected him quietly, placing a hand on his chest. "And I'm the one taking advantage here."

"Oh..." His whole demeanor changed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Just promise you'll still respect me in the morning, cruel seductress. Now, where is your water closet?" he asked dramatically.

She pointed to a door in the corner, then gave him a bemused look. "Why can't you just say bathroom?"

"It has no flair!" They entered, and he left her to lean against a black sparkling countertop as he turned on the water, adjusting the temperature. He turned back to her and leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away. "I thought you liked my flair," he added.

Her hand moved to the front of his neck and pulled down on his zipper until it ended at his waist. "You know, I secretly do," she admitted, adding in a whisper, "Don't tell anyone!"

Pulling his clothes the rest of the way off, he helped her into the shower, following closely behind. She started to reach for an embrace, but he stopped her. "Ah, ah. First we wash." He looked around for a moment, located a sponge and some soap, and began to lather her back.

She had been disappointed initially, but the feeling of the sponge running over her back while the warm water rinsed her front was very nice. The sponge dipped lower, running over her backside for a moment. He pulled her back against his chest, and she gasped as his soapy fingers slipped between her cheeks, sliding up and down inside the seam of her ass. "You need to be cleaned everywhere, filthy girl," he whispered in her ear, and she trembled as just the tip of his finger slid inside. "Don't you?"

"Yes," she agreed, pushing back for more penetration. As he worked in a second finger, he began washing her front, relishing the little groans she was making. She felt like she was on fire, her nipples straining out, hoping for more stimulation from the rough surface of the sponge, a terrific throbbing between her legs. She had missed this too much, this interaction with someone so eager to please her. She fought against the internal admission that he was the only one who had ever made her feel this way, like she was being worshipped.

"Here, too," Megamind said, moving the sponge between her legs and rubbing slow circles as she cried out, his fingers now moving in and out of her rear entrance in a slow, measured pace, eased by the slippery body wash. After a moment, he added a third, looking down to watch his digits moving. "You look so sexy right now. Do you like having my fingers in your ass?" he whispered in her ear. She made a sound of wanting before turning her head, and he sucked on her neck.

The intrusion was more intense, a little painful, but she was less afraid of it this time, moving her hips against the motion of his digits for more depth and groaning. He dropped the sponge and pushed her forward until the water spray was hitting her chest, rinsing away all the soap on her front, while the hand he had been washing her with dropped to alternate swishing the water around to rinse her and stimulating her clit. She was just starting to think she was close when he stopped, his fingers slipping out of her. "Megamind?" she asked, disappointed.

His hands entered the water stream and he washed them quickly clean. "I was wondering," he said, his voice less confident now, "if you would let me wash your hair...?" It was hard not to laugh, but she managed only to smile and nod, and he quickly squirted some of her shampoo on his hands, reaching up to work it into her short locks.

Roxanne had worried that this might decrease her desire, but she decided quickly that she loved the way Megamind's fingers caressed her scalp, like he wanted to touch every part of it. Even when it couldn't possibly get any cleaner, he ran his fingers through the strands, making her skin tingle. "Mmmm... That feels amazing..." She closed her eyes, relishing the luxurious feeling of having her hair washed.

"I've never done it before," he said, scrubbing lightly at the bottom of her hairline, "It's something I wondered about."

"You can do it as much as you want," she said earnestly.

"Rinse and then I'll apply this _condishuner_."

By the time he had satisfied himself with playing with her hair, things had calmed down to a simmer. He scrubbed himself down quickly, shooing her hands away when she tried to take the sponge from him, rinsed and turned off the water. "I'll get the towels. Don't move." He swiftly tied a towel around his waist and came back with hers, drying her arms and legs before wrapping it around her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." Her eyes didn't look quite as glassy as before, but her mind still felt fuzzy. She walked to the bed with very little assistance and laid down on it, eyeing him seductively as she removed her towel. "Are you going to finish what you started? Or do I have to finish it myself?"

"That last part sounds wonderful, but let's save it for another day." Dropping his towel, he crawled into bed next to her, slipping his arm under her head and cradling her against him. He kissed her neck, her chest, pulling her leg over his hip as he nuzzled her breasts and latched onto one with his lips.

Her hands lightly caressed his head which received a bigger reaction than she had anticipated as he moaned and clutched her tighter. So, she kept it up. Eventually, he lapsed into silence and stopped what he was doing, resting his head in the crook of her arm. She realized a moment later that he had a tear running down his cheek. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Megamind didn't say anything more, and she continued to touch him, her hands running up the back of his neck and circling the huge blue mound of his head before trailing back down his spine. He pushed his leg between hers and they rocked together, she continuing to stroke his neck and scalp, he holding her tightly against him. It was peaceful, sensual, full of unsaid things.

Eventually he rolled over her, covering her and fitting his hips perfectly inside her legs, filling her up. He stared into her eyes as he moved inside her, and she never stopped touching him, cupping his cheek, brushing his ears, grazing his jaw. It was her dreams made into reality; she wasn't just blowing off steam, wasn't just having sex. She was making love to him.

He moved so he could drop his hand to her center, making her even more breathless than she was already, and in moments she was clutching his shoulders, pulling him down top of her as hard as she could as her back arched. An overwhelming sense of completion came over her, a sweetness running through her veins and into her heart, and when she came back down to earth, she realized he'd never stopped watching her face.

"Roxanne," he groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. She resumed her previous motions a little more slowly, moving her fingers gently over his neck and scalp. Moments later he kissed for the second time, grunting as he convulsed and pulsed his essence inside her. She held him as he shivered, never relinquishing her lips, and it felt like completion.

They staying locked together as long as they could, and when Megamind finally pulled away and fell to her side, she rolled into him, holding him tight. He covered them both with the comforter, and Roxanne had the first peaceful sleep she could remember in a long time.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

.

.

_**So sorry for the wait, readers! My laptop's power cord was destroyed when a family member tripped on it and I'm currently waiting for a replacement. Most of this was typed on my smart phone, so apologies for any weird spelling errors or typos, lol.**_

_**I see I have some followers and some wonderful new reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I don't have time to respond to everyone individually like normal due to the computer problems, but I am so grateful to each and every one of you for taking the time to review. I love to hear what you're thinking!**_

_**I'm taking a last vacation before school starts from today through next Monday, so there will be another long wait on the next chapter, but I promise there's no cliffhanger at this end of this one. ;) I'll try to type on my phone again over the weekend when I have free time so I can get it posted ASAP when I get home.**_

_**Anywho, have a great week, everyone, and thanks for reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sunlight and traffic noises streamed in through the open window when Megamind woke. At first, he was confused by the bright light and soft weight his arms were wrapped around. His eyes fought to focus, and upon finding Roxanne in front of him, the previous evening's events came flooding back. She was turned away from him currently, and he was spooned up against her back, arms holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair, squeezing her tighter.

He was terrified. When he was with Roxanne, new feelings and thoughts roiled around inside him, sending his mind into chaos. Now it was worse than ever. He thought of the previous night, his heart pounded and a silly smile came over his face.

There were really only a handful of things that made it obvious that he was an alien, and the most visible of the two were his blue skin and his huge bald head. While it was certainly possible, even probable, that Roxanne hadn't meant anything serious by her soft caresses on his cranium the previous night, it didn't feel that way to a man who'd never had anyone willingly touch him there. She never flinched away from him, never made him feel like he was different, but instead made him feel worthy of love.

_Love?_ he thought, anxiety leaping through his guts. Things really were becoming complicated.

Sorely tempted to kiss her awake and hope it led to more, he forced himself to very carefully extricate his arms from her and gingerly stand. She needed sleep badly. Then again, so did he, but he was awake already. He would put his clothes on, find a suitable disguise to load his watch with and drop Hal off at the police station. By then she'd probably be up and about, and maybe he could find a way to convince her to stay home from work. He pulled on his dark blue boxer briefs and picked up his jumpsuit, wandering back into the bedroom, thinking of finding a pen and some paper to write her a quick note, and froze.

Metro Man.

In his blissful state of mind, he had forgotten that she was dating the professional party pooper, and now he was floating just inside the window, staring around the room at the bloody pile of ripped clothes on the floor, Roxanne passed out in the bed, and finally his nemesis leaving the bathroom half-dressed. Megamind, being an evil genius after all, was able to put together the picture being presented faster than the super hero, and held his hands up in surrender. "This is not what it looks like," he began, watching the wrong conclusion forming slowly in Metro Man's face.

"What have you done?" Metro Man demanded, horrified. "What have you _done_?"

"I didn't hurt her, I swear!" Megamind said, backing up as he realized the alternative wasn't going to make his counterpart any happier. "I can explain-"

His denials were cut off as Metro Man wrapped one meaty hand around his blue throat, lifting him off the ground. "I would never have thought you capable of this level of depravity!" he bellowed, looking on him with revulsion before slamming him into the wall. "How could you!"

The yelling and loud crash finally roused Roxanne, who sat up with a start. When she saw Metro Man, she squeaked and pulled the blankets up to cover her nudity, looking groggy but surprised with her bangs sticking up at an odd angle. "Wayne, what in the world are you doing!? Put him down!"

"But-" he started to protest.

"Now, Wayne!" Her expression left no room for argument, so he set the blue man back down and let go of him.

The impact with the wall had hurt him a bit, as well as hurting the wall itself, which had cracks running along it now. He sat painfully on the bed, and Roxanne put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he insisted, shrugging her off. He felt angry, used, now that he was reminded that he was sharing the reporter with his arch enemy.

She looked puzzled, but turned back to Metro Man, deciding that was the bigger problem at the moment. "Hal came over last night and tried to assault me," she explained with a deceptively matter-of-fact tone. "Megamind rescued me. The torn dress and blood are a product of the attack. I tried to fight back, but he didn't hurt me in any way, thanks to him." As she said the last part, she put her hand on Megamind's arm again, and he felt some of his anger seeping away, impressed that she was standing up for him even now.

"What was Hal doing here?" Metro Man said in confusion.

Now she looked shifty. "He had noticed that I wasn't doing so great recently and thought that we had broken up, so he decided to 'comfort' me. I didn't know that he was going to try anything until it was too late."

Megamind's ears perked up. He hadn't asked about her conversation with the cameraman last night. "Broken up, you say?"

Roxanne winced, but continued to look at the super hero. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Metro Man eyed the two of them. "So... what? You felt grateful and decided to...?"

The supervillain felt his cheeks burning bright purple, and turned to Roxanne, meeting her eyes and waiting for her to make the decision. Surprisingly, she was flushed too, but apparently from anger. "This is none of your business!" she said forcefully.

Heart leaping, Megamind fought a smile. Yes, it appeared they had broken up. He crossed his arms, looking smug.

"It's definitely my business," he argued. "You're getting involved with a bad guy, Roxy! Literally!"

"You don't have any say in this, so drop it."

"I may have never been your boyfriend, but I'm still your friend, Roxanne, and this isn't going to end well."

For once, the huge brain inside Megamind's head ceased to function completely, trying to absorb words that seemed to make no sense. _Never_...? He barely heard the rest of the conversation. Roxanne told Metro Man where to find the dehydrated Hal, and he walked downstairs with instructions to retrieve the cube and stay down there until they came to meet him so they had time to dress. When he was gone, the reporter turned back to the supervillain. She didn't bother to lower her voice since Metro Man would be able to hear everything anyway. "Are you really okay?"

"Uh...fine... Did he just say he was _never_ your _boyfriend_?"

Looking guilty, Roxanne tried to smile and nodded once. "We can... we can talk about it later," she said, gesturing to the door. "Let's get dressed. I thought I'd ask Wayne to help me take Hal to the police."

It was fairly quick for him to put on his clothes, and he sat and watched Roxanne pawing through her drawers looking for a bra, a skirt, and a shirt. He didn't know how to feel right now. Anger that she had been dishonest? Joy that she was definitely all his? It certainly put a new light on how she was able to enjoy his company without treating it as an indiscretion. How could he have been so blind? Looking back, she had clearly never shown any interest in Metro Man, but had flirted using banter often with him as he held her hostage, waiting for the hero to come to the rescue. By the time she had finished dressing, pulling her button-up shirt on and closing it, he had come up behind her. She made a small surprised noise, then laid her hand on his chest. "What?"

"Just me?" he whispered, incredulity obvious. The concept was difficult to grasp; the thought that anyone would choose him over the golden boy was...difficult. It made no sense. "Only me?"

She smiled and nodded, raising a finger to her lips to indicate he shouldn't say anything more right now. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, glad to be able to finally do it as much as he wanted. She fought for a second, clearly not feeling it was the right time for this, but he won her over to the idea easily She swooned as he quietly purred into her mouth, his hand dropping to pull her hips forcefully against his own.

"I can hear you making out!" came a shout from the first floor. "I don't need this!"

Roxanne giggled. "Come on, let's go down." She took his hand and led him down to the kitchen.

They rehydrated Hal after some discussion, and the lout had the decency to look ashamed of his behavior at least, probably from fear of the two aliens glaring at him. "Do I have to go to jail?" he asked, his voice distorted by his swollen nose.

"Yes," Metro Man said. "I'm going to take you there right now."

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," Megamind countered, steepling his fingers together and slinking a bit closer with a decidedly devilish expression on his face. "I have some... _experiments_... I need assistance with... Your help would be invaluable, I assure you." His tone of voice implied that they were of the unpleasant variety. The red haired man looked fearful as Megamind advanced another step towards him.

"No," Metro Man interjected forcefully. "He's going to jail, Megamind."

"Yes, jail please!" Hal nearly yelled.

Roxanne pulled Megamind back, and he relented, putting his arm around her protectively. "Fine. Get that boo-foon out of here," he said imperiously, which made the larger man scowl.

"Roxanne, you should come too, they'll need to question you about what happened," the superhero said, holding an arm out.

"Okay." She turned to Megamind. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Wait here."

Disgruntled, he watch the three of them fly off, feeling a little superfluous. His stomach rumbled, and he rummaged around in her cabinets; maybe a little breakfast was in order.

.

.

.

Roxanne found him tinkering with her microwave when she returned a little over an hour later, the back panel open, bits of wire and connectors laying about in a disorganized jumble. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, this device was woefully inefficient when I tried to heat up a bowl of instant oatmeal," he explained, sounding bored. "I've made it nine times more powerful, so it should get the job done much faster from now on."

"Nine times?" She looked concerned. "So how long would I need to put in a plate of leftovers to reheat?"

He tapped his lips with the pliers he was holding, thinking. "I'd say... fifteen to twenty seconds, depending on water content and density."

"Megamind," she said, exasperated. "All my frozen dinners and prepackaged food gives me is regular time on the directions. How am I supposed to know how long to cook them for now?"

"Well, that's easy to fix. Just divide it by nine and you'll be good to go!" He smiled proudly, clearly not understanding what her problem was.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, laughing. "Not all of us like to do a lot of math before dinner."

"Whyever not?" He closed the machine up, screwing the panel back into place with an expertise and speed that impressed her, then swept the wire clippings and bolts into a small bag and tied it securely.

"I don't want to get a calculator out for every meal, Megamind."

"A calculator? For simple division?" He seemed to think this was a ludicrous suggestion, raising an eyebrow and smiling as if she were telling a joke.

"I mean, I can't divide five and half minutes by nine on the fly like that," she complained.

"It's 36.67 seconds. Approximately. I rounded up."

She laughed loudly. "I didn't say you couldn't do it," chuckled out, "I'm saying I can't do it!"

"I was trying to do something nice for you," he pointed out, looking disgruntled. "You could say 'thank you', you know."

Roxanne laughed and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, I really do appreciate the thought. It was incredibly sweet."

"Megamind doesn't do anything to be _sweet,_" he said grumpily. Roxanne decided he looked adorable when he was put out. "Now... I believe we were meant to be having a discussion about how you lied to me about your involvement with a certain superhero."

"I never lied!" she said emphatically,"It's not my fault everyone thought Wayne and I were a thing. And I never confirmed that we were. If you remember correctly, all I did was admit that he had never spanked me."

"Why not?'

She cocked her head, brows drawing together. "Why didn't he spank me?"

"No, I mean... He's clearly interested..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable and unsure.

Now she understood. "Why didn't I date him?" When he nodded, she shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he's not really my type. He asked me a couple of times, but... I wasn't interested. I like a man with more depth than that."

"Well... I'm certainly grateful for that." He took her hand, and she gave him a brilliant smile. Then, he pulled her towards him, lifting her up and taking off up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, snickering.

He kicked her bedroom door open. "Why, Miss Ritchie, I'm ravishing you," he said easily, setting her back on her feet and ripping her blouse open. Buttons clattered noisily as they scatter across the wooden floor. "I thought that much was obvious."

"Oh!" The exclamation came out as a little breath of surprise, her face flushing. "I think I'm okay with that."

He tried to look a little menacing, but it was hard with a smile he couldn't keep hidden. He pulled her shirt off her quickly, and luckily, she was wearing a front clasp bra again, so that was quickly discarded as well. In very little time she was standing before him bare, and he threw her onto the bed.

If he hadn't shown much restraint before, it seemed that he had lost all of it in his passion now. He kissed her hard, urging her up the bed until her head was on the pillows, pulling her arms above her head. As he pulled away, she felt something cold on her wrists and heard a soft click.

"Where were you keeping these?" she asked, examining his outfit for pockets.

"My emergency kidnapping kit." She stared at him, appalled, as he patted a small pouch at his hip. "What? It's a supervillain staple. And now, here you are, all stretched out, lovely, and willing for me." He leaned down as she tested the restraints until she felt his lips and teeth on her neck, licking and sucking until there was a dark purplish bruise. "All mine," he growled darkly in her ear, "to do with as I please."

She nodded, gasping as he pressed another sucking kiss a spot just under her collarbone, leaving another small mark. Her legs found his waist instinctively and he ground against her, making her whimper. "Ready so quickly?" he murmured against her skin.

Roxanne didn't answer, feeling flustered and turning her head to futilely hide the blossoming redness on her cheeks. Her body was responding very eagerly, having missed this game with him over the last several weeks. The leather covering his own arousal was already slick with her wetness, gliding easily over her sex.

"No need to be bashful, my sweet. I've been wondering," he whispered, lowering one hand to her hips to pull her against him, "How many times did you come for me the last time we were at the evil lair?"

"I think five?" she answered weakly.

"Six, by my count," he countered. "Let's see if we can break that record, shall we?" It seemed more like a threat than a promise, but she shivered deliciously as his hand curved around her hip to her center and settled between her thighs, his fingers sliding between her slick lips.

"I don't think I can!" Truthfully, she had climaxed twice or thrice rarely with the occasional partner, but never more than that. It had been a huge shock to her when he had forced her over the brink the fourth time, and she had lost count quickly. Arching as his clever fingers slipped inside her, she pulled more desperately on the bindings about her wrists. "Please!"she cried, thrusting herself onto his hand to feel more of the wonderful fullness, trying to quell the fear.

He cocked his eyebrow, sliding in a . "Trust me," he begged quietly, " I only want to make you feel good."

Could she do it? Could she give herself up to someone else so completely? As he lowered himself, gently lapping at her, she hoped she could.

He was as good as his word, and around an hour later, as she convulsed with a seventh peak, she was boneless and covered in sweat, the sheets beneath her completely soaked through with perspiration and slippery fluids. "You did it," he said proudly, brushing her drenched hair of her eyes as his fingers coerced her body to give him a last few pulses.

"You did it," she argued through panting breaths. She no longer pulled on the cuffs around her wrists, too exhausted to do much but lay there, open and willing to let him do almost anything he wanted.

"We both did it, then," he said amicably. Kissing her gently, he knelt between her legs, opening his clothing enough to pull out his engorged shaft. He'd been so hard for so long, he ached to lose himself completely inside her. Scooting forward, he pulled her bottom into his lap, watching as her luscious, glistening body opened to accept him. "Roxanne..." he groaned, spreading her swollen lips so he could see where she was stretched around him.

She whimpered a little, overstimulated but unable to help the throb of arousal his voice brought her, her body squeezing around him. "Megamind," she whined, lips parting as she gasped.

That overwhelming feeling came over him again, similar to earlier when he had found out she wasn't involved with Metro Man after all. He hooked her ankles up over his shoulder and leaned over, almost folding her half, and she didn't fight it at all. His eyes found hers. "Mine," he groaned, thrusting hard into her.

She was past the ability to speak at this point, mewling as she felt him filling her over and over, barely hearing the word. "Say it," he demanded. "Say you belong to me."

"I'm yours," she breathed, bouncing on the mattress as he pounded into her.

He wasn't going to last five minutes, he knew, as he leaned closer to kiss her. Luckily, her body was long past fighting him, and with his pelvis rubbing on her abused clit and his shaft hitting some perfect spot deep inside, she trembled and sobbed out one final time, tears leaking from her eyes. "Yes," he hissed, falling over the edge himself. He pulled out and thrust into his hand, watching his semen spraying on her pretty pink opening, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He let her legs down gently, happily taking in her pliant body and blissful expression. "Didn't I tell you I would make you feel good?" he asserted, tucking himself back into his clothing and pulling a key out of the kidnapping kit.

"You did," she agreed quietly.

He leaned over her, a smug smile on his face. "I'm the best you've ever had?"

"Don't push it! Let my arms down, please."

He laughed as he complied with her request, kissing and rubbing her wrists which were a little red. "I'm so sorry, my angel."

Groaning, she stretched and rolled to her side, and he laid next to her, pulling her head to his shoulder. "I'm going to be terribly sore for days," she complained happily.

"So the record is eight now, I believe," he said thoughtfully. "That means we'll have to aim for nine next time. Perhaps with the use of a vibrator, we can -"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." she sat up, wincing. "We are not trying that again for a while, Mister. It'll kill me. And DON'T try those puppy dog eyes on me!"

"Fine. But I will be researching some different techniques to try, so be prepared!" he stated dramatically.

She couldn't find the will to complain about that.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

__Chapter Seven

*o0o*

_**I'm alive! Sorry for the extended wait, friends. This was a hard chapter to write, and I've gone over it and over it but I just can't seem to get it to be what I want so I'm finally just throwing it up and moving on. Not much smexy in here, but it's leading up to good stuff, I promise. Don't forget to review!**_

*o0o*

Hal sat dejectedly behind the glass in the jail he was currently residing in. His defense attorney was jotting down notes. "And, you know, he punched me in the nose and then dehydrated me."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow as she examined him. The black phone she was speaking into was beginning to feel hot and sweaty against her face. "Why would he bother punching you? Doesn't it make more sense to just dehydrate you and get on with it?"

"Hey, he's the supervillain, not me!" He held up his hands defensively. "Maybe he just got some perverted thrill out of it."

"...Right." With a heavy sigh Marilyn Strauss a fairly new addition to the city's staff of attorneys, read back what she had down of his story, pausing occasionally to see if he had any corrections or any more to add. The young woman was tempted to turn the case over to one of her male colleagues due to her distaste with Hal Stewart, but she didn't want to seem unprofessional only a few months in. Honestly, this guy seemed like a typical pervert, just the sort of misogynist lowlife that she could see attempting a rape, but she said nothing. It was definitely not the sort of thought you shared with your own client. "You know, changing your story after the fact definitely looks suspicious to the public. I would advise you to plead guilty and throw yourself on the mercy of the court, you'll get a lighter sentence."

The redhead looked shifty and said, "No, I mean, this is what happened. I want the true story to get out there."

With a sigh, she placed the sheets into her briefcase and stood. "Okay. We'll build our case on this then. I'll be in touch, Mr. Stewart." She replaced the receiver with rather more force than was strictly necessary, and made her way past the guards, through some corridors, and back out into the street. Blinking into the bright sunlight, she pushed aside lingering doubts about loyalty to her client and pulled out her cell phone and made a calculated phone call. "Bob Truman please? ... Tell him an anonymous friend is calling with important information about the Ritchie vs. Stewart case."

*o0o*

Roxanne was thrilled it was the weekend. She'd had no time to spare for Megamind during the rest of the week, who had kindly taken her denials in stride, even going so far as to avoid kidnapping her since her harrowing experience. He hadn't come to see if she was free in over two days, so she expected his arrival shortly. She had also spoken with her lawyer about pressing charges against Hal and what that would entail, and he was working with the district attorney at her request.

Surely Megamind would come soon. If only she had some way of contacting him... Knowing the next two days were open, she had even taken the risk of leaving her windows cracked last night, hoping he would take the hint and at the very least come to see her, but nothing so far. Still, she was sure he knew her work schedule fairly well and would be arriving soon. _Please let him come soon, _she thought, feeling antsy and miserable.

When there was a knock on her door, she adjusted her robe a bit to display a little more cleavage and rushed over, opening it with a sultry smile.

It was her lawyer. The stout, portly man looked a bit surprised at his reception, "Good day, Ms. Ritchie," he said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, Bob," she exclaimed, opening the door wider. "I was expecting... someone else."

"Yes, I can see that," he chuckled, averting his eyes as she straightened her robe to make it less revealing.

"Come in," she offered. "This is certainly unexpected; our next meeting wasn't until for Monday morning. What can I do for you?"

Mr. Truman entered and quickly made his way to her small table. He had been her lawyer since she had moved to Metro City, but the most she'd needed him for up until now was parking tickets and a few trespassing charges associated with stories she was working on. His pudgy, dark-skinned hands laid out paperwork on the table before rubbing a few beads of sweat from the top of the scalp that showed through thinning curls.

"I received some disturbing information this morning from a friend. Apparently, Mr. Stewart has changed his plea to 'not guilty' and has a new song to sing."

Her eyes narrowed, and she could feel her blood pressure rising, anxiety rising inside her. "...What kind of song?" she asked, getting to the heart of the matter as quickly as possible.

"It seems Mr. Stewart is now claiming that he entered your bedroom to find you being assaulted by Megamind and attempted to come to your aid before he was dehydrated." He grimaced as he said it, sitting down at her table. "From what you've gold me about your new... association... with the notorious genius, I wanted to bring it to your attention now."

"That little-!" She cut herself off, trying to rein in her anger. She took Bob's hand, trusting his advice. He was like the father she had never had, always with her best interests at heart. "Look, after the dozens of convictions Megamind has, one more won't affect him that much. It's just that I want Hal to be punished for what he tried to do to me. What are my options?"

He patted her hand. "If you don't want this entanglement to become public, you'll have to drop the charges, I'm afraid."

"And if I don't mind it becoming public?"

"In that case, we would need you, and preferably Mr. Mind if possible, to give testimony to what happened. You have admitted to being under the influence of mind altering substances, so the jury may not trust your opinion unless it is backed up by someone else as well."

As attached as she was becoming to her blue extraterrestrial, she held no illusions about his trustworthiness as a witness when the public would view any testimony he gave with suspicion. "What about Metro Man? That would bolster our case, right?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, though he has already been interviewed by the police. He didn't arrive until the morning after, correct?" when she nodded, he shuffled some of the papers. "Mr. Stewart's testimony includes a statement that you were under the effects of Megamind's notorious knock out spray. Any testimony he would give would not pertain to the previous evening, and therefore would prove nothing against what the defendant's claims are."

"But he could at least truthfully say I was unconcerned about Megamind's presence in my bedroom, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, that he could certainly do. Also, if you could convince him to be seen in public on a date with another woman, it would mitigate anger with you when your own relationship with Megamind comes out at the trial. He has a few weeks to get that done, of course. Could you give him my information and have him call to set up an appointment with me?"

As Mr. Truman rifled through his sheets, examining them, there came a thump from the loft bedroom, light padding of running feet, and the bedroom door burst open, revealing the leather-clad supervillain in question. "I am here to abduct you at last, my sweet sugarplum!" he announced, sliding down the bannister and landing with a flourish, arms outstretched, before he caught sight of Roxanne's guest. "Oh, um... Ollo."

"Megamind, this is my attorney, Robert Truman." She stood and tried to offset the awkwardness of the situation by leading him over. "He's overseeing my case against Hal."

Eyes narrowing, a very severe look came over his face as he remembered the horrible sight of his Roxanne being assaulted, his lips twitching downward. _My Roxanne. Mine. _"You'll make sure he goes behind bars, then," he stated, all traces of humor gone. "I don't want him to have access to Miss Ritchie again."

In the older man's defense, he didn't bat an eye at the unorthodox entrance, keeping his professional detachment. "I'm doing my best, Mr. Mind. I feel it's prudent to relate to you the latest news. Since you're both here, I'll just read what I have to give you both the full story..."

As he read out the sequence of events that Hal had cited, the look on Megamind's face became darker and darker. According to the camera man, he had come to check on the reporter late at night, found the door open, and rushed upstairs to discover the blue criminal forcing himself on her. Supposedly he had then tried to pull Megamind off his coworker. This was when he had been punched in the nose before being dehydrated, at which point his recollection ended.

Roxanne merely looked amused. "He probably just doesn't want to admit that a woman almost got the better of him," she said with disdain. Her smile fell as she caught sight of the frightening look on the supervillain's face, a thrill of fear and arousal coursing through her at the dangerous scowl she saw. "Megamind?" she asked, taking a step toward him.

"What jail cell is he being held in exactly?" he ask softly, hands flexing in and out of fists slowly.

"I would advise against any sort of retaliatory action." Mr. Truman directed this at both parties. "It would increase the likelihood that Mr. Stewart would be acquitted of the charges."

"It won't matter if he's acquitted once I'm through with him."

Roxanne gasped, stepping close and taking his hand. "No, don't... please. He's not worth it," she whispered.

"I certainly cannot condone anything like that, Mr. Mind." He gathered his papers and stood. "I'd like you to think about testifying at Miss Ritchie's trial. I know you might be arrested, but it would help us make sure Mr. Stewart is behind bars if you tell your side of the story. Also, it's never seemed that a prison could hold you for very long..."

The blue skinned man nodded his assent.

"Wonderful. Please accompany Miss Ritchie to my office Monday morning then, and I'll wish you both a relaxing weekend." He said this last with a sly wink, then composed his features and headed to the door.

"Thank you so much, Bob," Roxanne gushed, seeing him out. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

When she returned, Megamind took her hand, pulling her close. His voice was a low, a black promise. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again, Roxanne."

"Please... don't do anything yet." It was horrible to hear him talking like this, but the way he looked at her made her skin tingle in anticipation. What was wrong with her? "Wait until after the trial. I can't imagine they'll let him off without any jail time."

"Whatever you want," he responded, shaking off his anger in the face of her fear. He took her hand and kissed it. "Now, then. I thought, if you were free...?"

"Just one more thing..." She looked down, her eyebrows drawing together and lips pursing. "Bob says our...uh... connection will probably become public after this, if I press charges."

"Does that bother you?" he asked with some concern.

"No, not anymore. It will complicate things a little, of course." She watched his features relax; she had thought he understood, after that night, when they'd held each other for the first time, but it was clear he still worried she was ashamed of him. "But I'm definitely not concerned about what anyone else will think."

He smiled. "I'm only worried half the town will fly into a jealous rage when they hear it was I who caught you, my sweet siren," he posited, kissed her lightly and trailing small pecks down her jaw and neck to her shoulder as his arms held her tight. "Men will weep in the streets and tear out their hair, knowing you are mine, and they shall never have you."

"Right," she laughed, "like how they wept when they thought Wayne had me?" Despite her denial, her heart was beating fast, her head tilted to allow him better access to her neck.

The alien pulled back to look into her eyes, dilated again with desire. "You are the most beautiful woman in all the world," he murmured, "and I love you." The words just slipped out, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. She stiffened in his arms, and he froze, examining her face. _What did I just say..._? "I mean, I... I... I..." He searched his brain for a feasible explanation, a phrase he could have trailed off in the middle of, anything to protect himself from the rejection he knew was coming, but came up with nothing. "I love you," he finally repeated in defeat.

"You do?" She sounded suprised, but not at all displeased.

"Of course I do! It's always been you, Roxanne," he said in exasperation, feeling a weight lifted as she grinned and relaxed against him. "I'd thought it was obvious."

Leaning forward, her words were a whisper of breath against his skin of his ear. "I think I love you, too." She pushed him backwards, and he fell onto the couch behind him as she moved to straddle his lap. Her hands came up to cup the blue angles of his cheeks as she kissed him tenderly. "And I really, _really_ missed you this week."

"Oh, yes, as did I," he said eagerly, running his hands over the silky material on her back. "I plan to kidnap you and take you to the evil lair, as soon as is... prudent."

"And it isn't prudent right now?" she asked quietly, running a finger down the leathery front of his chest and stopping it just at his waist.

Her breath quickened, feeling his hand slide over her backside and pull at the cloth separating his hand from her skin. "Infernal garment," he groused, trying to pluck it out of his way. She giggled and took pity on him, rising up, and his slender fingers immediately ghosting underneath squeezing the warm flesh he found there. "Much better. How I've missed these perfect globes. And I notice your panties are _still _missing, temptress."

She gave him an innocent look. "How was I to know the big, bad villain would be coming to take advantage of me?" she asked softly, eyes wide.

"Well, now it is too late, Miss Ritchie," he purred against her throat, smiling.. One hand held her buttock still, the other coming around the front to slide between them, fingers teasing lightly along her folds, already slick with anticipation. "And I shall have you!"

Roxanne laughed, but ended on a moan as he slid his fingers inside and nibbled on her throat just under her jaw. "Oh, yeah," she agreed. "You will definitely have me..."

*o0o*

Huge swaths of the city passed under Metro Man as he flew over the less savory parts of Metro City around twilight Sunday evening. Patrolling seemed like such a waste of time, especially when Megamind hadn't tried to pull a stunt in a record amount of time.

Would he ever enact any more evil schemes again? Wayne was under the impression that the evil genius' relationship with Roxanne was turning him into more of a neutral genius at least, if not a good genius. And when news got out that Roxie was seeing him, well... things were going to get interesting.

This thought brought Roxanne's request back to the forefront of his mind. He had not been interested in anyone but the reporter in a long time. He was over her now, of course, but in the interim, it seemed that something in him had matured. He just wasn't interested in the usual ladies anymore; they tended to do whatever he wanted, worshipping the ground he walked on. He didn't want a relationship like that; it was one of the things that had first attracted him to Roxanne in the first place. She didn't treat time like anything special. To her, he was just a guy. Who happened to have super powers.

Well, certainly he could drum up a date or two to help her out. He could care less about Megamind, but knowing that she would get a lot of flack from the public if it appeared she had been two-timing him, he would do anything in his power to save her as much embarrassment as he could.

With a heavy sigh, Wayne turned to head back to his secret home when he heard a commotion. Looking down, he saw a slovenly man grappling with a pretty redhead, seemingly trying to back her into an alleyway. Well, this was what he did best; a damsel in distress deserved a hero.

Swiftly landing just behind the assailant, he cleared his throat, causing both of them to gasp in surprise and pause their struggle. "Good evening, my fine fellow," he boomed, pounding the smaller man on the shoulder just a bit harder than necessary. "Looks like we're having a little trouble here. Perhaps I can help?"

Swallowing nervously, the man backed away from both the woman he had been bothering and Metro Man. "Uh... no, nothing's wrong. I'm just ... going to be on my way..."

"That's for the best, friend. Next time you'll be coming downtown with me. Don't forget it." He watched the perpetrator running off with a false grin on his face. It was a bittersweet thing, stopping a crime from occurring. He was glad the lady seemed unharmed, of course, but since he hadn't witnessed anything technically illegal, he couldn't do much to get him off the street. Speaking of...

Turning, he ran his eyes over her to make sure she was truly unharmed, struck by the beauty he hadn't noticed until now. She had curly red hair that blew around her shoulders in the slight breeze, pale skin with a smattering of freckles, and hazel eyes. A trench coat was wrapped around her, and she clutched it closed in the front. She really was pretty, and he was surprised to see her in this part of town. "No need to thank me, mi-"

"Good, then I won't!" The words were harsh, unexpected. His face fell into confusion as he watched her scowling at him before inching closer to a bag that lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Are- Are you okay?" It came out in his real tones, his hero facade dropping away in shock.

"Fine," she spat, pulling a small spray can out of her pocket. "I was gonna mace him, so really you could have kept on goin', fly boy."

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was pretty enough that he wanted to impress her, and things were suddenly all turned around. "Have I done something to upset you?" he asked, moving closer.

Her scowl softened slightly. "No. No... Sorry, it's just been a long day, ya know? Took a double shift tonight."

She still seemed wary of him, her body language screaming at him that she was afraid. He easily hefted the bag, trying to fall into the Metro Man persona again. "This is yours?"

"Yes. Give it to me. Please."

She was so short with him, so impolite, but it just seemed to make her more fascinating to him. "It's pretty heavy. I could carry it home for you. I could carry you home too, if you want."

Those ivory cheeks flushed, and she scowled. "I'm perfectly capable of getting home on my own, thank you very much!" she hissed, coming forward and trying to wrench her bag away from him. "And don't get any ideas about rewards for rescuing me!"

He was so shocked by her implication that it took her a couple of tries before he realized what she was trying to do and let go. "Look, I just want to make sure you get home all right," he said lamely, mind reeling from this unusual treatment. "I didn't mean to make your angry or imply that you couldn't get there by yourself, or... anything else. I wouldn't take advantage of a woman like that. I'm really sorry."

The outrage and distrust in her expression slowly faded, leaving just a weary woman behind. "Yeah. Yeah, I shoulda known that. You are our defender, after all. I'm sorry too, Big Guy."

Wayne smiled, a real smile, that softened his features somewhat, made him more approachable. "You already know who I am, clearly. What's your name?"

Hesitating, she hefted the duffle, slinging it over her shoulder. "Cherry. Name's Cherry. And actually, thank you."

She was turning to leave when he acted on some ridiculous impulse. "Cherry, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he blurted out, roughly.

Pausing, Cherry pushed her red tresses behind her ear. "Aren't you with that reporter lady?" she responded.

"No, no. We actually... aren't dating. Haven't ever dated, to be honest." And what was wrong with asking this lovely, strong-willed girl to dinner? It would make him happy and achieve the desired result of showing he and Roxanne weren't a couple at the same time. "So, no, I'm not with anyone right now."

"Is this a date with Metro Man, or...?"

Still no real answer. "God, does _everyone_ know? No, I wasn't going to wear the uniform, I would be taking you out as Wayne Scott," he clarified.

Still unconvinced, she looked him up and down. "No funny business. Just dinner."

"Just dinner."

"That sounds nice, then," she agreed finally. "I'll go."

He heaved a sigh of relief, giving her a grateful look. "Thank you. Where would you like for me to pick you up?"

"Corner of 12th and Lexington, seven o'clock."

"Perfect. I can't wait to see you again," he said, turning on the charm and smiling in an exaggerated manner.

"Okay, tone it down, flyboy." It almost sounded like teasing, and she gave him a small, crooked smile before turning to walk away, high heels clacking noisily as she did.

He shot into the air and stealthily kept an eye on her until she had entered an apartment building in a bad part of town.

*o0o*

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

*o0o*

.

_**My laptop is fixed! YAY! Now I can write faster and respond to more reviews!**_

_**Mimm, I know! I really love to play around with Megamind tinkering with different things, and the microwave was irresistible. AnimeFreakKatie, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Pasty Face, I know how you feel. That chapter rubbed me the wrong way too, and I'm the one who wrote it. *sigh***_

_**To make up for all the no-sex in the last chapter, here's a chapter that's got lots of sex right at the start! Lots of anal in this one, as a warning in case that squicks anyone. Thank you so much for reading, everyone, and don't forget to review. It gives me the motivation to go on. :)**_

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne couldn't believe she had agreed to his idea, but it had seemed like Megamind had just wanted it so much, she'd had no choice. Despite how enthusiastic he was during their encounters, she could tell he was fairly inexperienced in the bedroom, had probably never had a chance to experiment. She was happy to give that chance to him now, especially with all the positive results coming from previous experiments. He'd admitted to never having gone down on a woman before, and even with a little fumbling the first time, he had become without a doubt the best she'd ever had. It wasn't only that either, it was anything he set his mind to; that beautiful brain of his was to thank for that, and thankful she was.

Still, she harbored some insecurities. It was natural, of course, for any woman to have bits they didn't like on their bodies. She knew her hips were massive, her thighs sizeable, and her rear was generous to the point of excess. As much as he seemed to like these parts of her, she couldn't help but feel he must be overstating things, trying to make her feel better when he really was put off by them. Now, bent at the waist, arms tied in front of her in a mimicry of their second time together, her misgivings were returning. His warm breath was ghosting over the curve where thigh met hip, his teeth lightly biting. She pulled on his comforter a bit, wishing she had something to do with her fingers. "I'm suddenly not sure about this," she said, gasping as she felt his warm tongue sliding between her cheeks.

His voice was soothing, muffled by her skin. "You liked my fingers, didn't you? It's not that much bigger than three of them at once." He spread her open with his hands, tongue finding the tight, hidden ring, and was rewarded with a quiet groan.

It wouldn't be honest to say that the thought didn't turn her on a little...or a lot. She fought to relax, reminding herself he was doing this because he wanted it, and she had washed up beforehand, so there was no reason to be afraid. She felt a rush of heat between her legs as his mouth continued its work, tongue dipping inside as he made little pleased noises. "I just didn't think... oh... you don't really like that, do you?" she asked breathlessly. She leaned more of her weight on the raised bed in his chambers, whimpering as she tried to open herself more to him, enjoying the sensation.

"What is there not to like?" As he dragged the moist surface over the puckered opening, he moaned like it was the most enjoyable treat he'd ever sampled, the little hairs on his chin tickling below. "There is no part of you that isn't heavenly to taste." She groaned, bowing her back so she could press against his lovely, talented mouth as he continued. "I can tell you want it, Roxanne."

"I do," she agreed readily, pausing to groan as his tongue stretched her open again. "I just don't want you to do something you aren't enjoying, too," she whined.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it," he smirked and continued his skillful attentions. As he worked, he was getting better and better at drawing little noises from her, cataloguing what she liked and what she didn't.

_That brain, watching for my reactions, _she thought through the haze of lust, sobbing as his fingers inched forward and stroked her swollen bud. It was easy to give in, and in moments she convulsed with a sudden crest. He worked her gently through, moving down to lap up the slippery drops running down her inner thighs as her body gave in to pleasure. "That was gorgeous..." he sighed, watching her body tremble.

After her spasms had stopped, she felt something cool dribbling onto her, but had lost the will to protest. His fingers slid through the lubricant and two pushed into her with barely any resistance. She just twitched for a second before her body gave in to the intrusion. "Was that the plan?" she said breathlessly.

"You are _always_ more pliable when you've climaxed at least once, sweetness," he explained, and Roxanne could imagine the look on his face; one brow raised slightly, eyes half lidded, a satisfied smirk. Once, it might have irritated her. Now she thought it was endearing. His digits began moving, his free hand stroking any bit of skin it could find, up her back, down her thighs, over her hip. In no time at all he was pushing in a third.

"Mmmm..." It hurt a little again, but not terribly. And listening to Megamind's breathing coming faster made it worth it. She concentrated on relaxing onto him, and they sank in a little deeper, causing her to groan loudly.

"See? The lady doth protest too much," he said, a little smug. He didn't understand why she was always so hesitant to let him see or touch her backside; it made no sense to him. He loved the generous twin swells, the thick flesh he could squeeze to his hearts content. And preparing her was making him exceedingly eager to get on with the main event. Still, he stretched her carefully, wanting her to enjoy herself. It had taken a while to talk her into letting him try this, and he didn't think he'd get a repeat if he wasn't very careful.

He hadn't really needed to restrain her, but the look of her stretched across his bed, at his mercy, was such a turn on he couldn't help it. Sometimes he worried that she wouldn't appreciate his love of bondage, but so far she hadn't complained. He secretly hoped she liked it too. And he was sure they both understood the game; she was under his power as long as she wanted, but he wouldn't hesitate to let her up if she were to express displeasure. It was really the other way around.

Finally deciding she was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and squirted some lube on his hand, slicking up his shaft. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing any clothing this time, having the forethought to remove it. She had protested that a little; it seemed she liked for him to take her while he wore his costume, the vixen. "Try not to tense up, I understand that makes it hurt more," he informed her as he positioned himself.

It may not have been that much bigger than three fingers, but it _felt_ that way. She concentrated on accepting his length as he pushed inside her, clutching at the chains around her wrists. It took a while before he stopped moving, finally fully inside her and giving her some time to adjust. "Is it okay?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, just... just a second..." It was already starting to subside, and it really helped to have his hands gently rubbing her back, eagerness belied by the slight tremor in them. "You feel a million times bigger than three fingers," she admitted, willing her body to acclimate faster.

"Why, thank you," he joked. He looked down, staring in fascination at her anus stretched obscenely around his manhood, pink around blue, completely enraptured. "God, this is so fucking hot," he groaned, squeezing her round cheeks with his hands, "You're so amazing, Roxanne." He moved an inch backward and then forward again, watching her for signs of discomfort. He leaned forward, his graceful fingers slipping between her and the mattress to tweak a nipple. "Tell me this is okay. I so don't want to stop."

"Oh, yeah, it's great." It surprised her that she did seem to like it so much. It hurt, but sort of in a good way now, especially as his hands began to tease her again. And if there was one thing she could trust Megamind to do, it was take care of her first, a rare quality in a bed partner. "Just keep touching me," she begged, crying out as she bucked against the fingers finding her core again.

Her body was torn between pushing forward into his hand or backward onto his cock, alternating both until his frantic pounding made the decision for her. She cried out with each vicious thrust, mewling as his fingers swirled around her super sensitive center, and she shuddered again, muscles clenching around the welcome intrusion. "Megamind!" she cried, but he didn't stop, could tell she had more to give.

His voice was low and deep in her ear, but breathless too. "Want to see how many times I can make you come with my cock in your ass? I know I would."

"GOD, yes!"

Later, Roxanne never knew how long he had her at his mercy exactly. He kept up his dirty narration, telling her how beautiful she was, letting him do as he pleased with her like a good girl, and it all spiraled into one long eternity of sensual pleasures. She lay spent under him as he thrust more erratically. "So good... Roxanne... so tight... _fuck..._" he growled, losing the ability to speak in coherent sentences as he approached his orgasm. With a finally exclamation, he spurted his essence into her, letting her body draw the ecstasy out of him. He leaned his considerable forehead onto her back as his shaft twitched a few more times inside her, running his hands through the sweat on her skin lovingly. "Oh... that was wonderful... How are you, my love?"

"Good, but exhausted," she breathed wearily, listening to his his self-satisfied chuckle as he moved to pull out of her. "And sore," she amended.

"Not too sore, I hope?" he asked anxiously, worried he had overtaxed her. A quick examination showed no damage, so he kissed her hip and came around to undo the chains on her wrists. "You were _magnificent_, by the way," he gushed, helping her onto his bed. "Just a moment..." He rushed into the bathroom, and she heard the telltale sounds of him brushing his teeth. When he came back, he lay beside her on the bed and his arms pulled her head to his chest as he held her tenderly, her own finding his skinny waist. "You are the most incredible woman in all the world."

"Don't you forget it," she sighed into his neck, kissing away a droplet of sweat that still sat there.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, heart beats returning to normal. As they cooled down, Roxanne shivered with the chill in the air around them. His bedroom was just another giant, carpetless warehouse space that had been cordoned off by the addition of walls, and there was still a distinct cool dampness to it. She pulled the comforter up over them and snuggled closer to him. Something she had been wondering about suddenly popped into her head. "What's the deal with this multiple orgasms thing with you?" she asked suddenly, meeting his green gaze. "I don't have to do that every time, you know."

"You most certainly do!" he argued, affronted.

Now she was really curious. "Why?"

He was giving her his most exasperated look. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No, it isn't, Megamind." Now she was annoyed. He was acting like she was a moron. She pulled back from him slightly. "That's why I'm asking you."

Now he seemed a bit abashed, eyes looking anywhere but at her. "Well.. I just... I want to keep you satisfied, is all."

"Are you blushing?"

"_Of course not!"_ he snapped, pulling away completely to cross his arms over his chest. "The Master of all Villainy does not blush!"

At his clearly defensive gesture, Roxanne smiled gently, coming forward and running her fingertips over his cranium, leaning her forehead against his. "It's all right. I'm certainly not complaining," she clarified. "I really like that you want me to enjoy things as much as you do. I was just curious. Won't you tell me?"

His eyes closed at the contact, and he melted into her again, as she knew he would. He huffed out a sigh. "Sometimes I think you might be even more e-vil than I am. All right then. I do it because I want to make sure you... you don't regret our time together."

This was not at all what she had expected to hear, but she controlled her reaction, continuing her feathery stroking of his head. "What would make you think that I could ever regret us?"

"Well... Look at you. And look..." ..._at me._ He was sure he didn't have to voice that last part, it could be left unspoken. "I'm surprised you even agreed to continue the trial against Hal, when everyone will find out."

"Oh, honey." Her heart hurt as she looked at his vulnerable face. "That's not... that's not what I meant when I said I didn't want people to know before. I've never been put off by your looks. Never, ever. You're so handsome; your beautiful eyes, your cheekbones, your adorable goatee. Even before all this, I thought so."

His eyes were softening even more as he took in her words. "And my big blue head?"

"That, too," she agreed, eyes sparkling. "I was never worried about your looks. I just... didn't feel like I could get involved with a bad guy, is all. I'm afraid people will think I'm brainwashed, or worse, because of our past. But I don't care about that anymore." She kissed him lightly on the brow. "You've got me for keeps, baby."

Megamind looked into her eyes as she backed away, knowing her words weren't entirely true, his mind whirling through information at a lightning pace. He would do anything, give anything, to keep her, but she wouldn't ever ask him for what she really wanted. Only an idiot wouldn't know what that was, despite her attempts to hide it. Or maybe he knew because she tried so hard to hide it. "Roxanne?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?"

His next words were quiet, much more serious than he ever was. "What if... What if I resigned from villainy?"

There was a pregnant pause while she absorbed his soft words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's no reason I have to ...be quite _so_ e-vil. On the outside, anyway," he deflected. "I could maintain my image, of course. Leather, spikes, brainbots... but, maybe stop provoking Metro Mahn quite so much. And continue to indulge myself in the occasional "

"You don't have to do that," she said hastily.

"Of course I don't. I don't _have_ to do anything." He put on a haughty affectation, raising one eyebrow. "I simply do what I please. And pleasing you... pleases me."

"You please me most of the time nowadays," she said suggestively, running her finger down his smooth chest.

He captured her hand and kissed her fingertips, looking very serious. "That's the most important thing in my life now, my love. I'll talk to Metro Mahn. Tomorrow. He'll be at your lawyers office too, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled!" He kissed her soundly, rolling so he was above her before excitedly announcing, "I'm going to hop in the shower for a moment, and then, dinner!"

She giggled as he bounded out of bed, eagerly taking in his tight behind as he dashed away. She really was very lucky.

.

*o0o*

.

Wayne looked from Megamind to Roxanne over and over in disbelief as they sat together in Bob Truman's waiting room. He hadn't said a single word since Megamind finished proposing and truce, and it had been several minutes. Roxanne was becoming worried. Megamind, on the other hand, smirked. "I guess it's taking his tiny cerebrum a while to assimilate my request."

The hero didn't acknowledge the insult, turning to Roxanne instead, eyes wide with shock. "Roxy. My god. You've turned him good using only the power of your-"

"_Watch it_," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Besides, I'd hardly call myself 'good'," the blue man said, rolling his eyes. "Let's say... less inclined to act on my evil instincts. Motivated by a need to stay out of prison and in the arms of the most dazzling, bewitching woman in the whole of the uni-"

"Seriously, Roxy, I'm impressed," Wayne interrupted. "Clearly I went about reforming him the wrong-"

"I am _not _reformed! And I would never-"

"BOYS!" Her call to conduct was loud in the small, quiet space. "Enough. Look, we're all on the same side now, so let's just cool down and talk about this like rational adults." Both aliens glared at her for a moment, but stayed quiet. "Now, Wayne, will you let bygones be bygones if Megamind promises not to attack you or anyone else?"

"Or any places," he added petulantly.

"Right. No more blatant attacks on anyone or anything," she agreed.

"Without provocation, anyway," Megamind corrected.

Silence reigned again as Wayne considered the proposal. He just couldn't believe that he nemesis would give up his nefarious ways for something as mundane and ordinary as a woman, no matter how beautiful. Maybe it made him a cad, but he was severely jealous now, more than ever before; what was Roxy packing that would make a man change his whole way of life to keep her around? He reminded himself of his date with Cherry that evening, and felt the jealousy subside. Regarding Megamind thoughtfully for a moment more, he said, "Okay. It's a deal. But if you ever hurt her-"

"Yes, yes, we've had that discussion before."

"Miss Ritchie?" came the prim voice of the receptionist. "Mr. Truman will see you now."

"Might as well all go in together, since we're here," she said, standing.

The three of them entered the office together, startling the attorney, who stood and shook hands all around. After the greetings, they all took a seat, and he brought out notebook and pen. "Miss Ritchie, you don't mind these men being present while we discuss your case?"

"No, it's fine," she assured him.

"Very well... let's get started..."

They spent a tense hour going over testimonies and strategies, and Megamind was surprisingly helpful, pointing out weak points and ways to close them. Roxanne felt very grateful to have these three wonderful men on her side, her heart swelling with love for each of them. She found herself listening with self serving interest when Bob asked Wayne about his progress on the dating front.

"Oh... Yeah, I've got a date tonight... so that's all tied up on my end..." He looked uncomfortable, blushing.

"That was quick," Roxanne said in surprise. "I thought you weren't interested in any of your groupies?"

"She's not a groupie. She's..." He didn't feel like explaining his reasoning to anyone, a little embarrassed. "I saved her from an attacker last night, and asked her then." At the sight of the ex-villain rolling his eyes, he heatedly added, "I had to talk her into it. She wasn't interested at first. I'm not abusing my power, despite what you might think."

"You had to talk her into it?" Roxanne asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. She wasn't easily impressed," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... good for you, Wayne," she said happily. "Let us know how it goes."

"Yes, please do..." Megamind added gleefully.

"In the meantime, that's all I have," the attorney said, standing to indicate a conclusion to the meeting. "I'll continue to research everything as much as I can, and be in touch. Roxanne, may I speak to you in private?"

"I'll wait outside, darling," Megamind drawled, enjoying the wince on Metro Man's face as he said it.

When they were alone, Bob turned to Roxanne with a serious look. "I need to let you know. The most we can hope for is ten years in prison as a conviction. That would be best case scenario, and even with that he might be eligible for parole earlier."

"I know, Bob, but I can't back down on this."

"You may want to consider moving, keeping your residence private. As private as possible."

"I've... I've already been considering that," she admitted. She didn't offer any more explanation, but he didn't seem to need it as he gave her a look of understanding.

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek as they pulled back. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

She nodded. "Thank you so much, Bob. I don't know what I'd do without you."

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

.

*o0o*

.

_**I'm back! Much faster this time. :) Quick review responses - Pasty Face, no need to apologize, I'm not sure if what I have is accurate or not! I did do some research, but I'm still shooting in the dark, as it were. The only lawyer I know is involved in environmental law. ;) Mimm, you are just so sweet! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. We're getting back to the lair, I haven't forgotten about our fishy friend. And Invasor Irken K, thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting from this story. It's one of the big things that motivates me, ranked just below how freaking smexy Megamind and Roxanne are. :}**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is very Wayne/Cherry heavy, but lot's of Megamind and Roxanne too. I'm trying to write Cherry as having a New York accent, but I'm not sure how it's going. Please let me know if that's distracting you from the flow of the story. Nothing dirty again, my apologies! I really didn't mean to spend this much time on plot when I started all this, but it's getting away from me! I can promise you the next chapter will start out with a sexy time, though. :) **_

_**Speaking of, I wrote a follow up to Adoration that is longer and dirtier that I should be posting tonight also. Check it out!**_

_**Translations of some of the dialogue in here are located at the bottom of the chapter. Love to you all, and thanks for reading!**_

.

*o0o*

.

"This is a huge breach of trust!" Roxanne hissed in Megamind's ear, her moral qualms not sufficient to keep her from looking out the window of the invisible car with him. "You promised you wouldn't-"

"I promised I wouldn't attack him, and I'm not," he countered, watching as Wayne's white and gold Jaguar pulled into the parking lot of _Le Coeur de L'Amant_. He pulled the invisible car over and parked. "I'm merely _spying_ on him. Is it my fault he didn't add that caveat into our gentleman's agreement? Don't even pretend you aren't curious!"

_Le Coeur de L'Amant_ was the most expensive restaurant in Metro City, located near the shores of the nearby lake, and well known to offer the height of romance in an authentic French atmosphere. It didn't surprise him that Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes would show off his excessive wealth to a lady, but to bring her here implied a seriousness he hadn't anticipated. The blue man looked positively gleeful to be discovering this personal information. "I can't wait to see who he's bringing here!"

"Yeah, he must really like her," Roxanne mused thoughtfully. She'd never been inside herself, hadn't dated anyone long enough to warrant such a special occasion. It would be nice to have some to share the experience with, and have a chance to try such fancy dining.

He turned his head anxiously at the tone of her voice, smile drooping. "Jealous, my love?"

As she caught his sad eyes, she realized his misunderstanding. "Only of the fabulous French food we'll be missing out on," she assured him with a small smile, and he took her hand, looking relieved.

They paused as the doors to the Jaguar opened, and Wayne stepped around to help a pretty, slender redhead out. Roxanne was surprised as she noted the woman's outfit, which looked like jeggings and a black halter top, her kinky rust-colored curls pulled up into a stylishly messy bun and secured with matching chopsticks. It was hardly formal enough for the setting. She was crossing her arms, looking at the ground angrily as Wayne clearly tried to urge her inside. "What did he say her name was again?"

"Cherry," Megamind supplied easily.

Suddenly stomping her foot, Wayne's date gestured emphatically to herself, then to the restaurant, yelling at him, and though they couldn't hear her words through the closed windows it was painfully obvious what was going on. "Ooh," Megamind lamented, voice low, feeling a smidgen of sympathy for his rival, "He didn't tell her where he was taking her..."

"Oh my God, we should absolutely not be seeing this," Roxanne said covering her mouth with a hand but unable to look away. Cherry had turned her back to him, and Wayne was speaking urgently to her until she turned and began berating him again. They watched in silence for a moment.

"Maybe I could risk rolling the window down a crack to hear-"

"Don't even think about it!" Roxanne cut him off, stalling his forward movement. "He'd know we were here instantly."

They looked on as the superhero took her hand, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. Cherry relaxed slightly, allowing Wayne to pull her into an embrace before pushing slightly away and murmuring something. They were both stunned as a happy look graced the hero's features, and he finally led her into the restaurant.

"I can't believe he pulled that off. Or that an argument seemed to please him. Very impressive." Megamind turned to her, a devious look slowly coming over him. "Shall we continue this inside?"

"What?" Roxanne was shocked. "You don't think he'd figure out we'd been following him when we just happen to show up at the same restaurant he chose? And we can't let people see us out on a- on a-" She was flustered to find she had never even considered what it was they were doing now. Starting out as a bit of casual fun, their relationship had blossomed into more, and now they certainly were more than friends. "On a date," she finally finished, feeling ridiculous as she worried he would protest.

"I thought you wanted some _cuisine française_," he said slyly, pulling her into his lap, his expression turning crafty. His lips found her throat and quickly made her breathless.

"But if anyone sees-" Her voice cut off as he dangled something in front of her eyes. "What are those?"

He nimbly fastened the smaller of the two watches he had produced around her wrist. "These will take care of the problem."

.

*o0o*

.

"Everyone's starin' at me," Cherry whispered, shifting her eyes from person to person. "I told ya this outfit wasn't gonna work."

"You look gorgeous. They'd be staring no matter what you were wearing." He had asked the maitre'd to seat them as far away from the other guests as possible. The Frenchman had hastily complied once he recognized the heir to the Scott fortune and protector of the city, but even in the dimly lit back corner they were attracting attention. He sighed dramatically; he should have anticipated this. He just hadn't taken a girl out in ages, it hadn't occurred to him to be concerned. "What are you thinking of ordering?"

Cherry turned back to the menu, eyes wide with concern and confusion. "I dunno what any of this stuff is," she admitted finally. "Except the prices, and those're about ta make me have a heart attack."

Wayne knew just enough French to decipher most of the menu, so he leaned over and pointed to a dish on the left side. "This is pate here, it's fairly good. And that one is a cheese plate, if you're looking for something light. Three French cheeses, some baguette slices, and some fruit and nuts."

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said, relieved. Cheese, bread, and fruit all seemed fairly normal, something she could handle. The price on that one was at least in her budget, only forty five dollars. She could afford that. She would just have water to drink.

"Wonderful! I'll order for us when the server comes back, shall I?" he offered, smiling.

"What, ya think a girl can't order on her own?" she automatically retorted, unable to help feeling defensive.

"Of course not," he amended hastily. Why was everything he said going wrong again? "It's just polite, is all."

"Okay. Sorry. That'd be okay." Cherry smiled apologetically, feeling her face flush. "I know you're just bein' nice an' all. I'm just not used to men treatin' me like this."

"Then I'm sorry, too," he said seriously, taking her hand. "You definitely deserve better. I'll be happy to give it to you."

Her traitorous heart pounded a little harder, belying her composure only to herself she hoped, though with his super powers... As much as she acted tough, she really was being swept off her feet by him, and it was kind of embarrassing. "Sure," she agreed quietly.

Wayne was distracted by the sound of rapid French. He couldn't understand it, of course, but he looked up and saw a nice looking couple standing at the front. The woman was curvy with straight blonde hair pulled back in an updo, wearing a very elegant dress and looking nervous. The gentleman was a little taller with dark hair, wearing a matching suit, and was the one speaking to the maitre'd, who responded in kind. The man looked filled to the brim with confidence as he gestured emphatically. Wayne was impressed. Was this some visiting businessman? Certainly he would know about it, if someone of import was visiting, wouldn't he?

As they were seated, at a table closer to the corner he and Cherry were occupying than any other by far, he could make out a little more of what they were saying, but he still didn't understand what it meant, didn't know enough French. The maitre'd pulled out a chair for the woman, saying, "_C'est aussi près que je peux siège vous, je le crains. Ils étaient à la recherche de la vie privée ce soir_."

"_Oui, oui, c'est très bien. Quand vous avez un moment, nous aimerions voir une carte des vins_." The Frenchman sounded vaguely annoyed, waiving the host away. The voice sounded familiar though...

"Do you come here often?" Cherry asked nervously, fidgeting with her napkin.

"Oh, once a week, maybe," he said offhand, still watching the other couple. Then he realized how rude he was being and turned back to the lovely woman at his own table. "You mentioned you worked at a restaurant yourself! Where is that located?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know it," she deflected, looking nervous. Once a week? He was way out of her league, but she supposed she already knew that.

Just then, the server approached, and they both looked up. "Pardon me,_ Monsieur, Mademoiselle_. Is there anything I can get you?"

Wayne smiled blindingly at the man. "Of course, my fine fellow. I will have the _boeuf au poivre_, and my lovely companion will have _une plaque de fromage_."

"Excellent choices, sir."

"Oh, and a bottle of the _1995 Ducru-Beaucaillou_ as well, if you don't mind," he added spontaneously. A little wine would probably help them loosen up, maybe take the edge off the strangeness Cherry was apparently feeling at her new surroundings. Hopefully she would think it was romantic, wine over a candlelit dinner, and she'd finally relax.

The server gave a little bow and left immediately for the kitchens.

"What's doo-cru-boh... whatever that was ya said?" Cherry asked nervously.

He laughed a little at her attempted pronunciation, but sobered when she looked offended. "It's just a nice French wine to go with our dinner," he said, shrugging.

"Oh. Uh... how much was it?" She quickly calculated how much more she could afford, feeling miserable.

"Around four hundred dollars, I think. Why does that matter?" Wayne was completely lost, not understanding her dilemma.

She scowled, cheeks growing redder steadily. "Not all of us are rollin' in dough, ya know," she hissed, glancing to the left to see the fancy Frenchman who had just entered the restaurant looking away quickly. She flushed even brighter. "I can barely afford that cheese thing!"

Wayne blinked a few times, trying to form a response, watching her grow more and more agitated. "Well, I'll be paying for it all, of course, so you don't need to worry," he finally responded, feeling clumsy and out of his element now.

"Oh, no, you're not payin' for me, buster!" She crossed her arms again, a gesture he was beginning to recognize.

"Wha- why not?" She was so perplexing, he never knew what he should and shouldn't do with her. He tried to turn on the charm again. "Why should you pay for anything when you're already giving me the pleasure of your company?"

"Yeah, right, 'the pleasure of my company'. Is that what they're callin' it in 'polite' circles?" she said, glaring at him so hard he thought she might have laser vision, too.

It took so long for her meaning to sink in that she had pushed out her chair and stood, clearly meaning to leave, when he took her hand. "Is that what you think?" he whispered, aghast. "I'm paying for your meal so you'll sleep with me?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"I would never- I wouldn't- How could-" This was falling apart. The accusation was so similar to the one she'd made the previous evening, he was becoming curious underneath his outrage. "Look, where I come from, if you ask someone to dinner, you pay for it. It's only courtesy. Will you please sit back down?" He glanced to where that other couple was obviously staring at them now, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

She sat, face softening but still suspicious. "Really?"

"Yes, really. My God, woman, who made you think of men this way?"

It wasn't the most genteel thing to say, but it seemed to strike a chord with her, the informality making him more approachable. "I.. uh.. it's been my experience, in the past, that when a guy pays for the date, he expects ta get somethin' in return. Same kinda situation with Gary last night, ya know?"

"Gary?" He scowled. "That man from the alley? I didn't know you had been out with-"

"Oh, no! No. Gross. Gary's disgustin'." She wrinkled her nose, and he thought it made her even more adorable. "But he tips good, ya know? Real good. And sometimes he thinks that entitles him ta... certain privileges."

Just as fast, Wayne was seeing red. "That doesn't make any sense," he declared, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her knuckles and considering going to find this Gary again, giving him a few more threats. He'd never heard of waitresses being treated that way.

Cherry looked on the verge of saying something else, but then took a quick swallow of water. "Doesn't matter," she answered easily, "It was one time too many. I told the boss what happened, an' he's not allowed in anymore."

"Well, that's good. He must be a great guy, your boss." That seemed to amuse her, but she just agreed with him.

Just then, the server arrived with a bucket containing ice and their chilled wine with two glasses. He put it down and set to opening the bottle, offering the cork to both to sniff, then poured for them.

When he had gone, promising their dinner momentarily, Wayne held his glass out for Cherry to clink her's against, a real smile on his face again. "Cherry, I can honestly say that this is the liveliest outing I have had in a long time. To us."

"Right back at ya," she said quietly, with a matching grin, and they both sipped their wine.

.

*o0o*

.

"This is painful to watch," Megamind whispered under his breath, under the pretense of leaning in for a quick snuggle with his table mate. He and Roxanne were currently disguised as a couple he'd scanned at a banquet that he'd then promptly disrupted over three years ago, and his fluent French had gotten them a seat close enough to eavesdrop on Metro Man and his date.

"We shouldn't be watching," Roxanne responded quietly with a little coy smile to hide what their real conversation was about. "They both saw us just a second ago. Can't we just enjoy our dinner now?"

"Of course." He straightened up, scooting closer to her so they could speak without being overheard. He was confident the din and music in the busy place would also cover up their words from Metro Man's super hearing. He took her hand and leaned in. "Someday, my sweet, we'll sit in this restaurant without these disguises, for everyone to see."

"Ah, so romantic," she sighed. She wanted to kiss him, but seeing him as this other person was a bit too much. She'd wait till they were back in the invisible car. "You could always murmur to me in French. I didn't even know you spoke another language!"

"I speak ten other languages, actually," he whispered, lips brushing her ear enticingly, "French, Spanish, Russian, Latin, Mandarin, Scots-Gaelic, German-"

"That's enough, show off." She moved back and her fingers trailed from his cheek down to his chin, light as feathers. "Why Latin or Gaelic? They're dead, aren't they?"

"Latin is the basis of all Romance languages, so it seemed natural to learn it as well. And Gaelic was just supposed to be a challenge, but it took less than a week." His eyes widened sadly, an exaggerated pout on his face. "I was so disappointed. I still am. I could really use some comforting..."

"Comforting!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, seeing Wayne look up from his dinner with a hint of recognition on his face. She quieted again, leaning in, "Okay, we need to stop talking, or he's going to figure it out."

"I know what we can do instead..."

She swatted his hand away from her thigh. "Later."

Just then, their food arrived. They ate in silence, listening to Wayne and Cherry speaking more amiably as they became a bit tipsy. _Well, Cherry is, anyway,_ Roxanne admitted, noticing that Wayne wasn't affected at all. They didn't speak again until the other couple had left. Roxanne put her hand on her date's arm to stop him following. "Leave them. Let's grab our own bottle of wine and head back to your place. I'm feeling like a bubble bath might be in order..."

The same evil grin as always graced the strange face, and Megamind's voice rang loud and clear through the restaurant as he raised his hand haughtily, making her blush. "_L'addition, s'il vous plaît!_"

.

*o0o*

.

Cherry waited until they were close to the same corner where Wayne had picked her up, which he knew was four blocks from her actual residence, to ask him to drop her off at her apartment building. "Didn't want ya to know exactly where I lived before," she admitted, looking a little ashamed, "It wasn't personal."

"I get that."

And he sort of did, she thought. Not all of it. Not yet. "Do you... wanna come up for a cup of coffee?" she asked shyly, putting her hand on his arm.

It was obvious from the way she looked at him that coffee wasn't really what was on offer. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said slowly. As her face fell, he hastily amended his words, taking her hand. "I mean, I'd love to. I just want to prove a point. Set myself apart."

Her face brightened at that, and after a moment she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I like that."

They were both grinning like idiots now, but he didn't care. "When can I see you again?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I work most nights," she hedged. "Next Monday is the next time I have an evening off."

"I can't wait that long. Daytime? Tomorrow. We could have a picnic or go to the lake," he urged.

"Sure," she agreed. "But I have to be back by three."

"That can be arranged. I'll be by at ten o'clock." He was more than pleased with how the evening had turned out, despite the rocky begins. "Good night, Cherry."

She kissed his cheek again, lingering for a moment. "Night, fly boy."

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...

.

The restaurant name translates as "The Lover's Heart"

Translations of the longer sentences of French:

Maitre'd: "This is as close as I can seat you, I'm afraid. They were looking for privacy this evening."

Megamind: "Yes, yes, it's fine. When you have a moment, we would like to see a wine list."

Megamind (after Roxanne suggests the bubble bath): "Check, please!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

*o0o*

.

**_Here's a smallish chapter to keep you company while I'm out of town this weekend, readers. Only one review for the previous chapter, but to the wonderful pasty face, you are obviously reading that relationship right. ;) She's a total Dom, and I think on the inside he's a total Sub._**

**_Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading. :)_**

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne giggled at Megamind's enthusiasm as he swiftly pulled her out of _La Coeur de L'Amant_ and helped her into the invisible car, closing the door before rushing to the driver's side. She turned off her watch, secure enough now that they didn't need them. She didn't like pretending to be someone else, and she didn't like looking to the green eyes of her lover in a different face.

As he gracefully took his seat and closed his own door, he turned to look at her. Seeing his Roxanne, her watch deactivated, he leaned in for a kiss. "Huh uh, buddy," she said, pushing against his chest to keep him back. "Turn off that watch first."

"I thought you might enjoy this form," he said, surprised. He looked in the rearview mirror, taking in the handsome face and full, flowing hair. "From what I observed of the man, he was considered very attractive by women nearby. You don't like him?

"No, I don't like him." She took hold of the watch face herself, turning until she could see him properly. "I like _you_. And you're much cuter than he is anyway."

"Cute?" He seemed torn before he became more serious in the dim light. He looked stunned. "No one has ever used that particular adjective to refer to my appearance before."

Her heart ached for him, as usual when he trusted her with these kinds of truths about his life. It ached for the poor little boy he was, alone and unloved, and for the amazing man he had become despite it all. Pushing back the instinct to hold him and never let go, she let her fingers brush his hand, not sure whether to comfort him or let him think for a moment.

In the end, he smiled and took her offered hand. "I'm certainly glad you think so," he admitted quietly. "You're a wonderful female specimen yourself."

Now that the crisis had passed, she felt comfortable lightening the mood with a little humor, amused by his wording. "I say you're cute, and you counter with 'wonderful female specimen'? Oh, your sweet nothings make me weak in the knees," she exclaimed, waving her free hand to fan her face and feigning a swoon.

Laughing, he grabbed her wrist with his other hand to stop her and leaned in for a kiss again, pushing her against the car door. This time she didn't object.

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne allowed her blue boyfriend to drag her through the false wall of his lair, glancing around to see if Minion was evident at the entrance. "You haven't told Minion yet?" she whispered, a little angry that he was insisting on bypassing his friend entirely instead of just explaining.

"Oh, because you've told so many of your friends about _me_," he retorted quietly, swiftly pulling her through the garage and to the next door. He visually searched the main lab for the fish, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Friends? When did I have time for friends?" she hissed. "Between my job and supposedly being Metro Man's girl, and all your kidnappings, everyone was afraid to be around me."

"Really?" Could it be true, she was just as lonely as he was? "If I had known, I... Well..." He wanted to say he would have stopped kidnapping her, but he didn' t know if that was exactly true, and he didn't want to lie. "What about your family? Your parents? Have you told them?"

"Look, this is not a competition!" she exclaimed, anger rising in her chest. "Why does it matter who knows?"

"Oh, ho! So you haven't told them!" Neither of them was watching their volume any more, secrecy forgotten.

"I told my sister I was seeing someone, but for your information, no, I haven't told my mother!" Now she was really getting aggravated.

"You should have told her! You're ashamed of me!"

"You know that is absolutely not true, Megamind! And anyway, what would you know about discussing things like this with your parents?"

It was a low blow, and she immediately felt remorseful for saying it, watching his face close off. "You are correct, of course. But I feel confident that I would have told them about you. It can't possibly be that difficult."

"Oh, yes, very easy," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll just call Mom up and say, "By the way, Mom, I wanted you to know that I'm letting an alien supervillain tie me up and fuck my brains out on a regular basis! What's new with you?' That will go over very well; it's what she's always wanted for her oldest child."

They stared at each other for a moment, silence ringing around them. She was opening her mouth to say something else scathing, not done arguing yet, when he shoved her up against the wall and crushed his mouth against hers violently, and all thoughts fled her except for _yes _and _more_. His gloved hands pushed up her skirt, leather cold against her skin as he grabbed her leg and hooked it up around his hip, fingers groping to confirm her lack of underthings as usual. Satisfied she wouldn't move it back down, he grabbed the sides of her blouse and yanked hard, buttons scattering across the floor as she gasped into his mouth.

He had to relinquish the kiss as he fought with the clasp of her bra, growling in satisfaction as her breasts were finally free and bringing both hands up to them. There was nothing tender in his touch; it was full of frustration and need, anger. His lips claimed hers again, his tongue forcing itself inside her mouth as he roughly pinched the peaks of her breasts, demanding she respond. A cry left her, but she was reaching for his pants, fumbling to get them down. Before she could, his hand lowered and two of his leather covered digits thrust into her channel, the spikes on his gloves digging into her inner thighs. It was all happening so fast, the pain adding to her desire somehow, and then she'd gotten his cock out and he pushed into her, drawing out a sharp yelp as she gripped his shoulders without thinking, points digging into her skin.

He set a vicious pace, slamming her into the wall over and over, and she welcomed it; she loved it when he took charge, and this was the first time that he'd ever really lost control. She grabbed his face, moaning into his mouth, relishing the sting of his spikes on her back where he was holding her too hard. There were no words, just harsh groans, the sound of his still leatherclad hips slapping against her thighs, the wet noise of his flesh sliding in and out of her again and again, almost too fast, the pleasure nearly unbearable. He was like an animal, taking what he wanted from her without a thought to whether she wanted it or not.

"Touch yourself," Megamind commanded, voice rough, and he pushed her hand down between them to rub her neglected clit, her fingers flicking quickly as she obeyed. She broke apart, and he never let up his pace, surging into her harder and harder as she shuddered, her cries high, uncontrolled. As she went limp, he stuttered and stilled, biting her neck hard. A long growl vibrated her skin where his teeth dug in as he held himself as deep inside her as he could, causing her to shudder.

Everything was silent and still for a moment, as he held her up against the wall, face buried in her neck. Still breathing hard, he rested against her before he pulled his head back, kissing her more gently, apologetically. "Roxanne... You drive me crazy," he whispered, rubbing his forehead on hers, his shaft still twitching inside her. "I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you?"

"No more than I wanted you to," she breathed back, pushing her hands into his collar so she could stroke his neck. "Feel free to do that anytime, it was sexy as hell." He laughed with her for a second, relieved in more ways than one. "I'm sorry, though. I'll find a way to tell my mom tomorrow. I just don't think she'll be happy."

Her fingers on his neck made him hum. He was on the point of kissing her again when their ears were assailed by a womanly scream followed by a clang. Heads whipping around, they found the person they'd originally been looking for staring at them in horror, a piece of equipment at his feet where he had apparently dropped it. Roxanne pulled her blouse together. "Hey, Minion," she said weakly.

.

*o0o*

.

Wrapped up in his cape and sitting in his high-backed chair, Roxanne watched Megamind pacing in front of her.

"I never intended for you to find out this way, Minion," he was saying, addressing the disgruntled looking fish before him who was seated in another chair. "Roxanne and I have been seeing each other for a while. Don't worry, it's not going to change anything." Hearing a cough from behind him, he quickly amended his statement. "Except that we won't be doing e-vil anymore."

"But sir, you love being a villain! You've always said it was your destiny!" This whole situation was traumatizing Minion. "I don't understand!"

"I thought it was, but... E-vil never made me happy the way Roxanne has." He turned and smiled sweetly, and she felt her heart melting. "Besides, we can still work on inventions and plans. They'll just be... less villainous now."

Minion sat quietly for a long while, reviewing the new information. "I suppose I won't have to break you out of prison as much anymore..."

"That's the spirit!" the blue alien encouraged, punching the arm of the gorilla suit.

"Would you mind terribly confining that sort of thing to your private chambers in the future?" The fish looked apologetically at Roxanne. "No offense, Miss Ritchie, but you're not my type."

"The feeling is mutual," she said with a grin.

Suddenly, all the tension in the room dissipated. Minion hopped up from his seat and put his arm around Megamind's shoulders, chuckling. "Well, welcome to the family, Miss Ritchie. I had some cleanup to attend to, so I'll leave the two of you alone."

She watched him head to his task with an air of contentment, an Megamind helped her out of the chair. "There. That wasn't so bad."

"Are you kidding? That's the fastest turn around I've ever seen!"

"Well, he's basically happy as long as we have something to do," he explained. He turned to her and pulled at the cape she was still clutching, leaning in for a kiss.

"Is that bath still a possibility?" she asked as their lips parted.

"Absolutely." he purred.

.

*o0o*

.

Two weeks in and Wayne was starting to feel like something was amiss. He really liked Cherry. Sometimes he even thought he loved her. When they were together, it was heaven, even when she was yelling at him.

Especially when she was yelling at him.

He had kept to his word. Moving forward with care, he hadn't done more than kiss her, and that was at her instance. He held her hand, put his arm around her, but he wanted her to experience a slow blossoming with a man she could trust.

But could _he_ trust _her_? No matter how much he liked her, there were certain things that bothered him. She never wanted to see him on the weekends, for instance, only on weekdays, only before three o'clock. She never elaborated on why, no matter how many times he asked. When he offered to take her to work, she refused so quickly it made his head spin, giving him the explanation that she liked to keep her work and her personal life separate.

Something just seemed off to him. He could put it aside when he was smiling at her in front of a painting at the museum or laughing with her at the movies, but when he was alone, it nagged at him. What was she hiding? Why would she be hiding anything at all? He considered following her to work, but was hoping it didn't come to that.

As it turned out, he didn't have to. On a Tuesday, the fifteenth day after the night of their first date, right around two fifty in the afternoon, he found an article on the front page of the _Metro City Times_ that cleared up a few things, much to his displeasure. He decided he'd had enough of polite beating around the bush and flew off to her apartment.

.

*o0o*

.

TBC! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

.

*o0o*

.

**_Hello again! I'm back from my small trip, feeling good, and with a longer-than-average chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope everyone had a great weekend. _**

**_Review replies are as follows; pasty face, I actually watched a video and tried to base his reaction on the reaction I had to watching fish spawn, ROFL. Not sexy at all, and little horrifying. Mimm, I'm so sorry to hear you're having a rough time, but I would never have guessed you weren't a native English speaker! I've met many who are that can't put together a sentence as coherently as you can! Roxanne's mother's reaction is in the below chapter; I hope you enjoy it! I already responded privately to Katieghost, but just to let everyone else know the gist, there's going to be a lot of Wayne/Cherry with a little less Megamind/Roxanne for a while here, so I can develop their relationship, then it will all coalesce into the same story arc. To the guest reviewer, yes, I did mention vibrators, but I haven't had an opportunity to put them in yet. I have a deliciously naughty idea that I'm kicking around though, so maybe soon. Stay tuned..._**

**_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! PLEASE let me know what you think, and as always, enjoy the story! :)_**

.

*o0o*

.

Cherry was rummaging around in her closet, getting her bag ready to take to work, though she wouldn't be leaving until around six. She liked to have everything ready to go early, it made things easier and raised fewer questions. Zipping the duffle, she walked into her living room and placed it in the rocking chair, then went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

A tremendous pounding on the door startled her, and she jumped, dropping the glass she had just taken out of the cabinet. It shattered, and she cursed. Whoever it was at her door, they were going to get an earful out of her now.

Pulling it open, she saw Wayne looming over her, a somewhat strange expression on his face. "What d'ya think you're doin'?" she exclaimed, appalled as he pushed past her and into the apartment, which was completely out of character for him as far as she had experienced. "You made me drop a glass and now there's shards everywhere-"

"You're a stripper."

It was a statement, hurled at her in a quiet, serious voice, and it was the last thing she was expecting. She stopped ranting, head whipping around from where she'd been looking at the mess to stare at him, taking her time to decide what to say. "Where'd ya hear that?" she asked casually.

He thrust a newspaper into her hands, then crossed his arms and watched her read it.

The front page had a huge picture of the two of them sharing a rare, but chaste, kiss under a tree on the shore of the lake, followed by a smaller one of the two of them presumably moments later, smiling and happy. The headline that went with it was much harsher.

_"Metro Man Dating Exotic Dancer_

_"On Friday, Sept. 2, witnesses reported seeing Metro Man, well-known defender of Metro City, spending a good portion of the day with Ms. Cherry O'Cleary, an employee of Teaser's downtown..."_

Cherry held the paper loosely, unable to read past the first sentence. She stared at the photograph; she remembered that day. They had eaten breakfast at a small place near the pier and taken a walk, ending up sitting together and talking for hours under that tree. She had never thought of what the two of them looked like together, and she had to admit they looked great. Then she hardened her heart.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

She met his eyes, then looked down sadly at the picture. "Knew it was only a matter of time," she said quietly. "I guess I wanted ta enjoy it while it lasted."

"Enjoy it while it lasted?" he said incredulously. "You didn't think that this was something you might have brought up before it was splashed across the front page of the largest newspaper in town?"

"I made a mistake."

She wouldn't look at him, and he was even more frustrated. "You should have told me," he insisted, rubbing his hand on his forehead. Things were coming into focus now, hindsight being 20/20. "Gary was one of your patrons at this club?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He thought a little extra dough meant I'd suck his cock in the back room, but when I never did, he decided to follow me and take what he thought he was owed."

"And your boss-"

"Ruby doesn't let creeps like that in," she said quickly. "She didn't know. She tries ta take care of us girls down there."

Silence rang throughout the room as he assimilated the new information. Then, there was a knock on the door, and she looked really worried. "Look, I gotta get that-"

"Can't it wait?" What could be more important than this? Looking at the clock he realized with a start that it was three o'clock, the time she always insisted she had to be home. That couldn't possibly have anything to do with her occupation, could it? Maybe it was another lover, someone she cared for more...?

Cherry opened the door and a tiny form with a mop of red hair came charging in, flying into her arms. "Mommy!"

"Heya, sweetie!" She picked the little girl up and hugged her, turning to Wayne with pleading eyes and a small shake of her head. "How was school?"

He was stunned, but simultaneously relieved. God, how much had this woman hidden about herself? And yet, he found he couldn't blame her. He looked uncomfortable as the kid, sensing someone else in the room, turned to look at him. "Mommy, is that Metro Man?" she asked, her voice sweet and high.

"What was that?" Came another woman's voice from out in the hall. A middle-aged blonde and a little boy popped their heads around the corner. The woman took one look at him, and said, "Hey, Molly, let's get a popsicle for you and Brian at my place and your mom will come by in a few minutes to get you."

"Thanks, Barb," she said quietly. "I won't be long."

"Take all the time you want," he heard Barb respond suggestively from the hallway.

Cherry closed the door and leaned her forehead on it, taking a deep breath. "Ya don't have to come up with some lame excuse," she finally breathed. "I know how this is gonna go down. It's okay."

"I'm just trying to understand, Cherry," he said, really looking hurt now. "You had to know this would cause a scandal. And Molly's yours? How old?"

"She's seven next month," she said with annoyance, voice harsher than she meant. "She's mine, her father left when I told 'im I was gonna have a baby and refuses to pay his court-ordered child support. So you can see, I need every penny I can get, and if strippin' is what pays the best, it's what I'll do."

"It can't pay that well," he countered.

"I was sixteen when I had her," she yelled, the famous ire that the Irish were famous for rising. Her voice was sounding a little teary, but she couldn't help it. How dare he judge her when he had no idea what she'd been through? "I dropped outta school! I'm tryin' ta get a GED, but no one wants ta hire a high school dropout, Wayne. And don't argue with me about my life when you aren't going to be in it anymore."

"Why? Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

She sneered. "You wanna play it that way? So you can go on your way, guilt free?"

He was starting to understand the way her mind worked now, and the puzzle suddenly clicked together in his head.

_...While it lasted... ...Some lame excuse... ...Go on your way... _

"I am not leaving you." He said it slowly and surely, stepping forward to take her hand. "I _am _angry that you tried to hide this from me, and I don't want it to happen again, but I didn't come here to end things. I came to talk."

She looked up at him, hazel eyes framed by a scowl that was slowly fading. "What about my little girl?" Molly was her world, she wouldn't be in any long term relationship if her daughter wasn't accepted as part of it.

"Well..." He hesitated, worried that what he wanted to say would be too forward, too fast, but... "Maybe...someday she'll be _our _little girl."

"Well, now..." she breathed, looked bewildered. "...Ya mean that?"

"Every word," he said, stepping closer still and looking into her eyes. "If she's anything like you, I know I'll love her."

She was embarrassed to find her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at him with wonder, hands flat on his chest. "Aren't you just a regular knight in shining armor? Where've ya been all these years?"

"Just across town." He lifted her with one arm, kissing her sweetly, cupping her cheek with a hand. Then he gave her another intense look. "Do you like working at Teasers?" he asked bluntly.

"No, I don't." It was the truth. She was good at it, she made quite a bit of money, but she didn't like it.

"Then quit. I'll handle your bills for a while."

"I'm not gonna be some kept woman," she insisted, narrowing her eyebrows.

He laughed. "I would never try to make you one. I'll handle them for a while, until we can get you your GED and you find a better job. Deal?"

She thought for a second, and he worried he'd have to convince her, but for once she didn't argue with him. "Deal," she agreed. Before he put her down, she threw her arms around his neck, and he held her for a while, letting her get herself under control. "Thank you," she murmured into his chest.

"No need for that," he insisted. "Call your boss, and then we'll go get Molly and we can all spend the evening getting to know each other. If that works for you."

"Are ya kiddin'?" she asked, sounding more like her old self. "Molly's gonna be so happy. She'll get to tell all friend's she had dinner with Metro Man. OH! The glass!" She turned and knelt, starting to pick up the shards of the glass she'd dropped when he arrived.

"I've got it, Cherry," he said, pulling her up. "Can't get cut, remember?" There was a whooshing noise, a blur of movement, and the mess was gone.

She stared, impressed despite herself. "Oh, I'm gonna like havin' you around..."

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne had tried to make good on her promise to Megamind the next day, but her mother didn't answer the phone, and a rather extended message explained that she was on "holiday" in Hawaii and wouldn't be reachable until the sixth of September. Roxanne was a little hurt that she hadn't been told about the trip, but after calling her sister, she found that neither of them had been informed beforehand. So, she penciled it in, and as the day loomed closer and closer, she became more and more nervous.

On the Friday beforehand, she had worked herself into such a frenzy over how her mother would receive the news, that she asked her boss for the day off. Since she rarely asked for a favor, he told her to take Monday, too, and make a nice, long weekend of it. She thanked him profusely. It would be nice to have a few days off, time to pamper herself and spend with her Megamind.

They spent the whole weekend together, mostly at her place as Minion was still adjusting to her presence in the lair and she didn't want to overwhelm him. On sunday evening, Megamind told her he had some work he simply must get done, and left after assuring her that the work had absolutely no evil intent.

Realising she would be alone for a bit, she spent Monday at the spa, but evening arrived faster than she had anticipated. She found herself unable to rest. If only her mother had answered that first call, and she could have told her then! Finally, she took what appeared to be a small phone out of her pocket and dialed the only number in the contact list, listening to it ring once... twice... "Ollo?"

She instantly felt better. "Hey, it's me."

"Hello, my precious angel!" her blue paramour exclaimed, sounding surprised despite the fact that no one but her even had his phone number. "How was your time at the dee-spa?"

"It's day spa," she giggled. "Seriously, you can say 'day' by itself, but not when combined with 'spa'?"

"The workings of my impressive mind are mysteries for you to unravel," he said enigmatically.

"Anyway, it was wonderful. I'm just feeling antsy about tomorrow, and was wondering if... if I could come stay with you tonight?"

"Oh, absolutely, my sweet. It would complete this fabulous day I've spent working on my new invention! I'll be around to collect you shortly..."

She smiled into the phone, even just the sound of his voice making her feel immensely better. "Thanks," she said quietly. "See you soon."

*o0o*

Sitting on Megamind's bed at the lair on Tuesday afternoon she stared at her phone, trying to think of what she could say, how she could lead into the conversation. Megamind had kindly left her alone, letting her know he'd be in the lab if she needed him. She had put it off long enough. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the call button, putting the phone on speaker so she could lay on her stomach on the bed, the scent of her lover on the sheets settling her stomach somewhat.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Roxanne!" She sounded genuinely happy, which Roxanne found ironic since she had left the continental United States without informing her about it beforehand. "Sweetie, I can't wait to tell you all about my vacation!"

"I'd love to hear about it," she said, smiling and feeling marginally better. Her mom was an understanding woman, after all, not quick to judge. Maybe everything would be all right.

Soon she came to learn the older woman had taken the trip on a whim, seeing an advertisement and resolving to be more spontaneous. She listened to her mother gush over white sand beaches, coconut water, bubbling hot springs, mountain tours... Just as Roxanne was starting to think she was winding down, she heard her mother hesitate. "And something else really wonderful, happened, Roxy... I met someone!"

"Oh!" she said, all her thoughts and concerns skidding to a halt. This was a first; her father had died at a relatively young age, when Roxanne was only nine years old, and in all the intervening years her mother had never sought the companionship of another man, at least as far as she knew.

"Yes. He's just wonderful, a native, you know, very exotic. He's a student at the college there, trying to get a bachelor's degree in English, but he's transferring to the university just outside of town here so he can move in with me."

"Oh? A student?"

"Um... yes..." Her mother sounded embarrassed. "He's... a bit younger than I am..."

Roxanne was grinning now. "Mom, how old is this guy?"

"He's...twenty-six."

She couldn't help it; she just started laughing, full belly laughs that shook her whole torso, rolling over onto her back. Her fifty-one year old mother, who hadn't dated anyone since her father had died, was seeing a twenty-six year old college student, and here she was trying to let her mother know she was dating a supervillain. This situation was just ridiculous, and she couldn't help it.

"Now, Roxanne, don't jump to any conclusions," she scolded. "I know you might not approve, but-"

"Oh, no, Mom, it's fine. I'm glad. I'm really glad you had so much fun, and I think it's great you found someone after all these years." She waited until her giggles had mostly subsided, then said, "Actually, Mom, I had something I wanted to let you know about, too. That's why I called."

"Oh! Okay. What is it?"

"Well, you remember Megamind, right?"

"That insane alien that keeps kidnapping you?" her mother asked hesitantly, not sounding pleased.

"Well, I wouldn't call him insane exactly, just eccentric," Roxanne defended. "But yes, that's who I'm talking about."

"Okay," the older woman said slowly, puzzled. Her daughter had always had a sort of strange soft spot for her kidnapper. "What about him?"

"Well, he's stopped kidnapping me, and we're sort of... together."

"Oh, Roxanne!" her mother exclaimed, miserable. "Did he use some sort of brainwashing on you? It's Stockholm Syndrome, isn't it? Honey, I'll come to town straight away and we'll-"

"No, Mom, it's not anything like that! It just started out as... a game, I guess. One I definitely wanted to play. And now..." She hesitated, but decided her mother deserved the truth. "I'm in love."

"Roxanne Nicole Ritchie. That makes absolutely no sense."

"About as much sense as taking up with a man who's less than half your age and moving him in with you, I'd say," she said sardonically.

There were a few moments of silence while her mother took everything in, and then she said, "I suppose you're right. He's treating you well?"

"Oh, yeah," she agreed.

"And you'll let me know if that changes?"

"Yes, Mom," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then. When do I get to meet him?"

.

*o0o*

.

She found him in the laboratory, just as he'd said she would. He was leaning into some giant machine, adjusting something she couldn't see, only his adorable little butt sticking up into the air. She admired the view for a second. "It's done."

Megamind jumped, a loud clang and a shout echoing from inside the open metal casing before he scrambled out, rubbing a spot on his head. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well. She wants to meet you. She's coming into town on the sixteenth." She paused, grinning. "And she's bringing her boyfriend, who's almost three decades her junior."

He looked briefly scandalized, but then seemed to reconsider. "Well, who am I to judge? I'm not even dating inside my own species."

Roxanne smiled, eyes drinking in his beloved face. "That's pretty much how I felt."

"But I'm not sure I'm up to meeting your mother so soon," he said, wringing his hands. "Did she seem pleased? Should I prepare for the worst?"

"Just be yourself, sweetheart," Roxanne said, smiling at him adoringly. "She won't be able to help loving you. I have a feeling it's a Ritchie family trait."

Noticing her expression, all doubt fled and he sidled forward letting his hands fall to her hips. "Well. Now that it's over, I have some extremely perverse things I plan to do with you..."

"How perverse?" she urged, wrapping her arms around him.

"You won't be able to walk for a week when I'm through with you..."

.

*o0o*

.

Three hours later, a very exhausted Roxanne was lounging in the black throne that Megamind usually occupied, watching him continue to tinker with the giant machine with a goofy smile on her face. Megamind, realizing they had missed dinner, had asked Minion to go retrieve some Thai food from a restaurant down the street. Over the next half hour or so, he added a piece of metal casing, adjusted a huge bundle of wires, added what like a huge focusing lens, and made several more adjustments that she couldn't quite see. "What is this thing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely positive, but I'm thinking of calling it the ee-vape-erator."

"Wait- you don't know what it does?" she asked, incredulous. "You told me it was important that you finish it quickly!"

"It is!" He stood and grabbed a type of stylus, aiming it at a rough edge. A red laser beam shot out, smoothing it.

"Um...Miss Ritchie?" came the assistant's timid voice from the direction of the secret entrance. "Could you help me with something?"

She stood, curious, and adjusted her robe as she quickly walked to him. "What is it, Minion?"

The fish had returned from his errand. He was still disguised as a little Asian man, holding a newspaper in one hand and several small takeout boxes swinging from the other. "I thought you'd want to see this, since you're friends with Metro Man..." he said, his voice low enough that Megamind wouldn't hear.

Taking one look at the picture and headline, she groaned. "Good Lord..."

"My thoughts exactly," Minion agreed.

She sighed. "I'm gonna make another phone call."

.

*o0o*

.

"She's asleep," Cherry whispered, coming out of the back bedroom. She had taken a protesting Molly to bed, and laid with her long enough to make sure she was well and truly unconscious, since she had school tomorrow... and Cherry had plans tonight. "Who called ya?"

"Just a concerned friend," Wayne said, pocketing his phone and grimacing. "And her nosy, annoying significant other."

"Yeah, I gotta say, I'm surprised no one's called me." Cherry pulled her phone out of her pocket and examined the screen. "Oh crap, it's been on silent all day!" she groaned. She had done it earlier and completely forgotten after all the excitement. "Seventy three missed calls!"

"Wow! You must have a lot of friends!"

"More like just a few that like to snoop," she laughed.

Wayne chuckled, too. Then he gave her a kind of awkward smile and took her hand. "Well, I'll let you get some rest, sweetie. If you don't mind, I'd like to come by for lunch tomorrow and then take you out to get your study books and supplies." He hesitated, watching her face. "That is, if you're okay with that."

"Not really."

"Oh." He looked hurt. Had the evening not gone as well as he had thought? He'd certainly felt like they had gotten to know each other better...

Her hand slipped out of his, fingers hooking in his belt loops and pulling him closer. "I was hopin' you'd just stay here tonight," she breathed, looking up at him with the kind of coy smile that should be illegal.

His heart, no longer invulnerable, sped dangerously in his chest, face reddening as her body came flush against his. "Cherry... that offer is nearly impossible to refuse... but..."

"But what?" she challenged softly, stretching up to kiss the hollow at the base of his throat, where it peeked out over the collar of his white polo shirt, and running her tongue inside the little dip there.

He had to stifle a groan before he answered, hands resting at her waist. "I think it would be better to wait... I don't want there to be any confusion about why I'm... Why we're..." He was stumbling, unsure how to state his desires without offending. "I want it to feel right."

"Such a boy scout," Cherry said reverently, looking sweetly into his eyes. "So clean and pure," she murmured, hands running up his chest. She rose up on tiptoe until her lips were brushing the soft spot under his ear. "I can't wait ta tarnish you, =Golden Boy."

"Oh, crab nuggets." The oath escaped him against his will, head lowering so he could bury his nose in her neck, inhaling deeply. "Baby, don't make this so hard on me, please?"

"One real kiss, Wayne," she breathed in his ear. "Please? Just one. To keep me company while I wait. What d'ya say?" By the time she finished her mouth was right in front of his, millimeters away, waiting for him.

One kiss. He could do that and maintain control. He gently touched his lips to hers, groaning as her pink tongue immediately darted out to tease him. An aggressive moan left her, and though he could easily have resisted, he let her push him back against the wall.

Her chest was soft against his impervious skin, her tongue like silk as he let it slip inside his mouth. Allowing her take charge was easy; he wanted her to absolve him of responsibility so badly, at least for a little while. He wanted to give it all to her, to kneel at her feet, serve her, do anything she asked. Tingles shot down his spine, his will to resist dissolving in direct proportion to how many times her tongue curled around his own, to how far her fingers tangled into his short hair. His jeans felt tight, his hips coming forward against her soft warmth desperately.

His wet lips were abruptly cold, his arms empty. Eyes fluttering open, he saw her standing a few feet away, with a grin that was bold and seductive. "Thanks. I needed that," she teased. It was hard not to laugh at him, still leaning on the wall, eyes wide, breathing fast. The urge to giggle fled when she spied the impressive bulge in his pants, and she licked her lips. "Let me know when. I've had enough of waitin'."

"I can tell," he responded, voice gravelly with desire. He pushed off the wall, trying to regain his dignity. "So...I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Absolutely."

He shot out of her window and was home in less than five seconds, afraid if he stayed longer in the face of temptation he would give in. He didn't know why it was so important that he hold off, only that it felt right. Now, alone in his home, he sat on his sofa and wasted no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his aching hardness, wrapping his hand around it as visions of red haired loveliness filled his brain.

It had been too long since he'd explored anything physical with a woman. He wasted no time, simply stroking fast and hard over the head, and then he was spurting urgently over his hand, inhaling sharply as he found a fast, unsatisfying climax. He held onto the small feeling of completion as long as he could, still thinking of Cherry, the curve of her lip, the swell of her breasts. Despite her flaws, despite how much younger she was, and maybe because he had to try so hard to please her, he felt she was the perfect match for him.

Wiping the gooey mess on his hand on his pants, he started to plan...

.

*o0o*

.

_**There you have it! Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way. Next chapter coming soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

.

*o0o*

.

**_I almost can't concentrate on anything except this fic right now. When I try to do anything else, I'm thinking about what changes to make, where to take the characters. Anyway, just a small explanation for how fast I got this next chapter up. _**

**_To the reviewers again; Katieghost, I already told you, but just so everyone else knows, I love her reviews. She reads like I do, trying to see the foreshadowing and where everything is going. I love seeing the guesses. :) Thanks again! Mimm: You know, I'm flattered! :D I have had stories that I've read like that before, where I'd put it off until I was sure I had the quiet time to really appreciate it. I'm SO happy you like mine so much! Pasty Face, I'm glad you find it believable. Did the name make it too obvious? And finally, Feisgirl900 thank you, thank you! I actually never thought I'd write about Metro Man as part of this, but now I'm pretty attached to him. :)_**

**_Now then, just a warning that I'm venturing into somewhat cliched pseudoscience with this chapter, so be prepared. Try to suspend disbelief for me please. I've been trying to set it up from beginning, maybe some of you caught on. Also, the first of our Golden Boy's tarnishing begins, MWAHAHAHA. Enjoy. :)_**

.

*o0o*

.

"You should have let me speak with him," Megamind complained.

"Yes, so you could make a rough situation harder. He clearly didn't want to talk about it yet, but he seemed okay. Just let it go." Roxanne plopped back down in the same chair, a carton of Thai food supported in her crossed legs and a pair of chopsticks resting in her right hand. "Come scarf down some dinner before you get back to work.

"I wish I could, but I simply must finish this. It's almost complete now." He turned back to the hulking Evaporator, running his hands along the edges.

"Why?"

Megamind sighed. She was back to questioning him on his insistence that he must finish his invention in a timely fashion. "I don't know why," he stated, speaking as though explaining something to a child. "I will when it's complete. Obviously."

"Megs, honey, people don't normally begin building their inventions before they know what they do!"

"They don't?" He looked perplexed.

"No. They think of a need they have, and then try to find a way to make a machine that takes care of that need." Roxanne studied him for a moment, watching as he moved from place to place as if intuiting where to move next. "You created all your inventions this way?"

"Of course. It's what I've always done."

Roxanne took a bite of the Pad Thai, looking thoughtful. "Do you know anything about ESP?" she ventured after she had swallowed.

"You mean that extra-sensory perception nonsense?" he scoffed. "What about it?"

"I mean, some humans have it, right? And you have more gray matter than most, so it stands to reason..." She trailed off.

"Oh, yes, of course." He swung his tool in a circle, raising his eyebrow and smirking. "I'm...psychic. You're so cute, sugar plum."

"No, really," she said, pushing her annoyance aside and leaning forward. "Think about it. Really think about it." Images, memories were coalescing into suspicions. "You knew exactly what I was thinking the first time we..." She hesitated here, remembering her own embarrassed arousal as he practically read her thoughts. They had never really spoken of these things. "I mean, I did think you were going to..."

"Eat you out?" he finished unabashedly, with an evil grin that told her he was thinking about doing it again.

"Yes," she breathed, blushing more. "Then you spanked me, and you weren't even embarrassed about it, like you knew I'd like it from the get go. And that first time you didn't tie me up, you knew... I wanted you to kiss me..."

"You did?" His eyebrows shot up. "But you said not to!"

"Sometimes what I say and what I want are two different things." She looked down. "But...you're an ethical person, and when I said to stop, you did." Searching his eyes, she pressed on. "Then, when I needed you, when Hal tried to... you were there. How could you possibly know to be there?"

"I didn't!" he said defensively. "I was upset about the state of our relationship, and it was only natural that my subconscious mind took me to where I knew you would be! You're reading this idea of yours into our circumstances with no real proof!" He was very frustrated; psychic powers were an incredible grey area, and as a scientist he refused to believe in them until he had solid, hard fact to back them up. "It's nothing... coincidence!"

"At least let me try a test or something tomorrow," she insisted. "It will only take a few minutes, and if it really is nothing, I'll drop it."

Visibly skeptical, he retrieved a rachet from his work table. "Fine. But only if I have finished my creation first."

.

*o0o*

.

The following morning saw them sitting together at a small table in the laboratory while Minion was seeing to the laundry. "Yellow star." Roxanne marked something then held up another card, only the back visible to her boyfriend. "Red circle," he said in exasperation, clearly not taking it seriously at all. "Are you using Lucky Charms cereal to test me, sweetness?"

"No. It's Zener Cards. Now stop it and concentrate."

"Fine. Water."

Pausing, she looked at him in confusion. "Water?"

"Yes, water!" He was clearly growing impatient. "Blue waves, you know, the stuff people drink to stay alive."

"Oh. Blue waves." She looked at the card and made another mark on her paper.

This continued for quite a while, and then the last card had been discarded, he looked relieved. "There, now, we can just forget about this silly ESP thing and-"

"You were right."

He thought she looked far too disbelieving. "Of course I was! Telepathy and pre-coog-nition, all those things are just silly day dreams, thought up by-"

Roxanne interrupted him again. "No, I mean you were right, on all of them."

This brought him up short, and he finally really looked at her paper. She had made two columns that were simply labeled "Right" and "Wrong". There were fifty check marks under the column "Right" and none under the other. "Roxanne, this isn't funny."

"It isn't," she agreed. "What am I thinking right now?"

"How would I know that?"

"Just try. For me," she asked softly.

He huffed, crossing his arms irritably and trying to think of the most ridiculous thing he could to prove her wrong. He blurted out the first thing to pop into his head. "...a pitbull in pink, flowery speedos."

"That's right," she said, bewildered.

"Roxanne, you are not going to convince me by lying that I am-"

"I am NOT lying," she said angrily. "Look, write down a guess as to what Minion is planning to make for dinner tonight. He said he had something special planned. Don't show it to me."

Reaching for her pen and paper, he wrote down his guess. His hand was shaking and he couldn't stop it. When he was done, he folded the page, and Roxanne called, "Minion! Can you come here for a bit?"

Rhythmic clanging heralded his arrival. "Yes, Miss Ritchie? Sir?"

"What were you going to make us for dinner?" she asked kindly. "You mentioned you had something you wanted to try...?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very excited!" the fish said, smiling. "I found a wonderful recipe for beef with mushrooms and Burgundy sauce! I thought I'd serve it with mashed potatoes and a vegetable. Probably carrots or parsnips, but I'm leaning toward carrots."

Megamind's face was becoming ashen quickly, the paper slipping out of his limp fingers. Roxanne unfolded it and read aloud. "Carrots. Potatoes. Beef. Mushrooms."

"That's just... what we have in the refridg-ee-ator," he breathed numbly.

"Sir, you never look in the refrigerator! How did you know?" Minion asked happily.

"OH MY GOD," Megamind exclaimed suddenly, knocking his chair over as he stood.

"This is amazing!" Roxanne said, clasping her hands together.

"I'm a fraud!"

"Wait, what?" she gasped, having completely misread his reaction.

She was shocked and dismayed as the alien dropped his face into his hands, turning away from her and Minion both. "I'm not any kind of genius, criminal or otherwise! I just pluck information out of other people's minds when I need it!"

"Honey, no," she cooed as she stood, trying to take his hands away from his face. "That's not what this means at all!"

"I need some air! I'm going out!" He took off at a run, turning the dial on his watch as he fled. He was gone before Roxanne could reach him.

.

*o0o*

.

Wayne had shown up early to Cherry's apartment and found her still in her nightclothes, which consisted of an overlarge white tee shirt and panties. She answered the door with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, little bits of foam on her lips, red curls disheveled and bushy.

She was lovely.

"Oh!" she garbled, eyes wide. "Come in! Jus' a sec." As he entered, she rushed back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back, her frizzy curls pulled back in a bun and her mouth now free of suds. "Sorry, Big Guy, I wasn't expectin' ya till later."

"I just couldn't wait to see you," he admitted. "I brought breakfast." She glanced to the side and saw two ridiculously fancy foil swans sitting on her counter. "It's crepes. One is lingonberry, and the other is blueberry. I wasn't sure which one you wanted."

Starting to pull one apart, she glanced up at him and saw he was staring at the curve of her rear, clearly visible beneath the thin panties, and abandoned the food. "Last night's offer still stands," she said, stepping closer with a gleam in her eye. "Barb already picked Molly up, so..."

He leaned back as she came forward with a predator's smile. "Uh... I don't know... I mean, maybe... we could try... something..." It was so hard to say no when she looked like she wanted to eat him up.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with ya." She took his hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down onto the green, well-used upholstery before straddling his hips with her knees. Cupping his cheeks, she kissed him lightly, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. "You're so cute when you're scared."

"I don't want you to think..."

"I don't," she interrupted. "Not anymore." Kissing him again, she ran her hands across his shoulders, learning the texture of his skin, the hardness of his muscles. His own hands seemed to hover uncertainly over her, until she took them, placing one at her hip and one under her breast. "I want ya to touch me, Wayne."

Well, he'd already decided to give her anything she wanted. His fingers tested the softness under them, lifting, squeezing. When his thumb ran over the tightened nub that poked through her shirt, she inhaled sharply and ground her pelvis forward.

"That's good, sweetie," she encouraged, face flushing. Impatient, she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. "Is this better?"

His eyes moved over her naked flesh hungrily. Smooth, pale skin covered in a small spray of freckles, two pink tips straining towards him. He reached up and loosened her hair, letting riotous curls go where they wished. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, leaning down to kiss her again, moving his hand with a little more boldness. Her own were exploring with impunity, over his biceps, down to his waist where she untucked his shirt. The button up dress shirt he had worn today was quickly opened by her nimble fingers, which then brushed over his taut muscles, tickling a little. He laughed. "Too light," he complained.

"If ya want me ta press harder, you have to first," she challenged. It was a calculated risk. She knew he couldn't be hurt by anything, and that if he pressed too hard he could hurt her, but she was also willing to bet that he wouldn't even come close to it. Still, a rough pinch on her nipple made her gasp, and she pressed her hands to him harder, fingers hooking into his waistband. "That's exactly what I need, baby," she breathed into his mouth. "More, please."

Cherry had only been with a few men since she'd had Molly, mostly one night stands after a night of drinking, and never any customers, of course. However, her career as a stripper had the side effect of making vocalizing about sex seem like no big deal, and it was easy to lose herself in the moment, say exactly what she thought without any embarrassment. The way she rambled on as he twisted and pulled made Wayne feel like he was going to explode. He worried he would come in his pants before she even touched him with her writhing around on his lap, especially when she mimicked what he was doing to her on his nipples. Now she was working on opening his fly, though, and he wondered if he should stop her. "Cherry," he whispered.

"Nope, we're doin' this, Big Guy." She pushed his khaki's and underwear down until his erection was free, wrapping her hand around it. It looked almost too perfect, like the rest of him, a flawless specimen of what a penis should be; hot and smooth and huge, a wide flushed head with a vein running down the underside of the shaft. The sight of him like this made her even wetter than she had been. She moaned and grabbed one of his hands, which had stilled as she took hold of him, and shoved it into her panties. She guided his fingers in a circular motion around her clit, breathing hard. "God, I wanna shove your beautiful cock into my pussy," she moaned as his hand took up it's own rhythm. "But I'll make do for now."

Wayne whimpered at her words, feeling her stroking his hardness with sure movements. Cherry was as vocal now as she was in their arguments, her dirty mouth spelling out every little thing she wanted to do to him, or she wanted him to do to her. Sometimes her fist stroked his whole length, but she always backed off when he was about to lose it, and he was grateful, not wanting this experience to be over. Her fingers tickled under the head, thumb slicking the hot fluid leaking out around, and then she lifted her hand and sucked it off. "You taste so good. Someday soon, Golden Boy, I'm gonna suck your dick real good," she promised, her voice husky with want. "I can't wait to have it in my mouth..." That almost spelled the end for him right there.

When she asked, he moved his hand lower and pushed two fingers into her. She started bouncing up and down, fucking herself on his digits with abandon. "God, Wayne," she cried when his thumb found her clit at the same time, "Oh, God, that's it, right there! Don't stop! Yes!" Her hand tugged urgently at him, hoping to pull him over the edge at the same time she fell herself, and it worked. She shuddered and came, shoving his fingers as far into her as they would go, the pressure of them on her G-spot causing her to spray all over his hand. The clear liquid pooled there and spilled over, soaking her underwear, the excess dripping down onto his pants. Seconds later, he stiffened, his essence pumping out over her fingers as he grunted, more than she'd expected. She watched it dribbling down her hand in several places, little noises escaping her as she pulsed around him.

She collapsed against his chest finally, breathing hard and using her free hand to hold him against her. "That was awesome." She grinned into his skin still enjoying the feeling of his digits filling her.

"Yeah," he agreed with a breathless laugh, kissing her neck and shoulder, senseless with release. "It was pretty awesome."

"Here I thought we were goin' slow for me," she breathed, amused. "I'm startin' ta think it's been for you all along."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Or it could be for both of us."

"Both of us. Yeah. I like that."

She shifted and he pulled his hand out of her underwear, blinking at her disappointed groan. "I thought you had- I mean, didn't you-?"

"I did, Big Guy. Don't worry. I just like the feelin' of part of you inside me." Maybe it was corny, but it was true. It had been too long since she'd had an actual man to play with. "Holy crap. You're filthy."

"I'm the filthy one now?" he laughed, "Did you hear the things you were saying?"

Cherry giggled at his offended expression. "What I meant was ya need ta change."

"Can't we just snuggle for a while?" He pouted, nuzzling her ear.

"It'll be more fun when we're both clean an' dry," she insisted. Standing, she grabbed her shirt and headed to the bathroom. "What'll it take ya, two minutes? Then just keep the couch warm for me. I won't be long."

After their snuggle session, they had eaten the forgotten crepes, grown cold on the table. Wayne used his laser vision to heat them up, and they were good as new. Cherry made sure to wear something nice, just in case there was some upscale bookstore Wayne was planning to take her to instead of the usual. When they arrived, she scolded him for trying to help her out of the car; she felt it was demeaning.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly, backing off. "I'm sorry."

"I know ya didn't. But some people would take it that way." She looked around, seeing that she had been somewhat correct. They were in a nicer part of town than she usually frequented when she wasn't with him.

Clearly he still had a lot to learn about her. "Would you mind if- I mean, I don't want you to think I'm implying anything negative, but I was wondering-"

"Spit it out!"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Deflating somewhat, she smiled and nodded. "'Course."

Fingers intertwined, they began strolling down the sidewalk with huge, silly smiles on their faces.

.

*o0o*

.

Wayne had left her in the section of books dedicated to GED studies with an enigmatic explanation that he needed to look for a book he'd been thinking of buying. She was flipping through several of them, not sure which one to pick. One seemed to be written in more accessible language, which she liked, but she worried another that was more complicated would prepare her better. She saw another young woman nearby, looking in the same section, and asked, "Hey, anyone recommend one of these to ya?"

"Uh... no." The other woman seemed to recognize her and put the book she was looking at back. "Oh, I thought this was science fiction. I'm in the wrong section..." She quickly walked away, leaving Cherry to feel confused about a whole new subject.

She decided she would take both and ask Wayne what he thought. _Now... I'll probably need at least one notebook, and some pencils... _Following the signs, she found herself in an alcove containing journals, planners, appointment books, and a myriad of different writing accessories. After a short search, she decided on the cheapest pack of notebooks she could find and a pack of mechanical pencils. Then, since Wayne hadn't returned, she went to look at the journals, just for fun.

She'd always liked journals. Often, she didn't have anything to write in them, and Lord knew she was no author, but she liked to look at them. The newness of the leather, the blank pages full of potential. Hers usually ended up with doodles of flowers and stars inside them, but she had gotten Molly one for her last birthday, a small green book with a stylized "M" on the front. Her little girl had been using it as a diary, and it made her feel good to see her daughter enjoying something they had in common.

As she moved down the aisle, she spied a black, leatherbound one, about the same size as a hardback book, with a dragon worked into the cover. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the bumps that made up the picture, circling the the small red gem that formed the eye. It was beautiful...

"Hey, aren't you that stripper that's seein' Metro Man?"

Shocked out of her reverie, her head shot up to see a tall, lanky man leering at her just a few feet away. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I saw your picture in the paper yesterday," he continued, sounding more sure of himself. "I was telling the boys at work that I'm pretty sure you gave me a lap dance last week, too. Moving up in the world, sugar? Or has he dropped you since the paper ran the story?"

She was blushing brightly now, putting the journal that had captured her attention back down and crossing her arms defensively, holding her books over her chest. The way he was staring at her was making her uncomfortable. "Maybe so. I'm not a dancer no more, and I'd thank you to leave me alone." How had she not thought ahead, seen this coming? That must have been what put off the woman in the book stacks earlier, too.

"Come on, honey, you were so friendly before..."

Okay, she'd had enough. She threw her merchandize on the floor, leaning forward aggressively. "Don't call me 'honey', you disgustin' piece of-"

She stopped with a gasp as Wayne suddenly appeared in front of her, staring down her antagonizer. "Problem here, dear?" he asked coolly. "I thought I heard shouting."

"Oh, uh, I was just saying hi." The other man seemed to shrink in on himself, backing away. "Nice seeing you." He walked away as quickly as he could.

"I coulda handled him myself," she complained loudly as Wayne turned to her.

"You shouldn't have to handle that yourself," he argued, bending to pick up the things she had dropped in her anger. "That's what superhero's are for." She looked disgruntled, but thanked him and took her books. "Did you like that journal?"

"What? Oh, yeah, the dragon one. It's so pretty." She saw him starting to reach for it. "I don't want you to buy it for me, though."

Heaving a sigh, he dropped his hand. "Why not?"

"Birthday's comin' up," she grinned. "October 28th. Don't forget."

He led her to the register, and with him at her side, they weren't bothered by anyone else until they were on the street. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a strangely limber older man rushed up to Wayne, fell to his knees, and begged him for help.

"Of course, citizen," he boomed, letting his superhero persona take over. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What? Oh, right." The old man took hold of something on his wrist, and crackled out of existence, leaving a miserable looking Megamind behind. "You're the only person I could think of to-"

That's when Cherry screamed.

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

.

*o0o*

.

**_Gosh, I guess there were a lot of negative feelings about the psychic thing. I know it's not super original, but I hope to do it in an original way. Sorry if I disappointed anyone (except Katieghost, whose opinion I've already seen), I just couldn't get it out of my mind so I put it in. _**

**_I've already responded to Katieghost, but let me say again how much I love her reviews. They're thorough, thoughtful, and make me want to post the next part ASAP. Thanks, honey! To Theatress, my goodness, I know. I'm the kind of reader who HATES cliffhangers, and the kind of writer who loves them. MWAHAHA! :} I try not to do it all the time._**

**_Anyway, I hope this part is more happily received. It's long. EXTREMELY LONG. I couldn't find a way to break it up that worked for me, so you get all of it right now - almost two chapters worth of content. Don't forget, I love reviews, just like every other author. :) Positive or negative, either way it makes me happy._**

.

*o0o*

.

Wandering aimlessly always seemed to help Megamind think. It was one of the reasons he had designed a disguise generator in the first place. He moved easily about the streets despite the crowds. He was disguised as a small old man who wouldn't attract much attention. His thoughts were miserable.

How was it possible? After all these years, all his super-intelligence came down to was reading the minds of the people around him. Was he truly just a mindless drone, following the directions of other individuals unconsciously? This newly discovered power was throwing his whole paradigm into a terrible shift.

Power. He'd never felt like he had a power before. Certainly he had felt he was more intelligent than the average earthling, but that seemed only natural. Now plagued by the possibility that he really wasn't, that he was nothing better than a thief, he was devastated.

He stumbled into a businessman by accident, not bothering to apologize as he plodded onwards, unable to stop himself. He knew he had to get somewhere, and it was away from here. He'd traveled up, through the warehouse and factory districts, past the lower income housing. If only there was someone he could talk to who would understand, someone who had powers already... who was different...

He stopped on a street corner, struck by inspiration. There was _one _person he could talk to, who had always been more than human! Wayne Scott had lived this way his whole life, after all. Where could he find his previous rival, though? Roxanne would know how to contact him, but he didn't like the idea of going back to her in his current condition. Where could he look? He had no idea where Metro Man lived. Perhaps he could look up the information on Cherry and wait for him there, out of sight?

Suddenly, he spotted the hero stepping out of a bookstore across the street with his girlfriend, carrying two bags with him.

Megamind was shocked. The coincidence was stupefying, but... Then it hit him; he was psychic, and he was looking for a specific person. Of course, if he truly were clairvoyant in any sense, he would run into the exact person he wanted to see. He rushed across the street, narrowly avoiding a few collisions, and fell to his knees before the huge man. "Please, I need your help," he said, gripping the hero's hand. "I have nowhere else to turn."

"Of course, citizen," Metro Man boomed, obviously lapsing into his public character. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What? Oh, right." The watch, of course. He hesitated for a second, not wanting to reveal this particular invention to his nemesis, but decided it was worth. With a twist of the watch face, he saw recognition come over the looming man. "You're the only person I could think of to-"

He broke off at the sound of a piercing shriek, glancing up in time to see Cherry's terrified face before she kicked him in jaw. "Ow!" he complained, "Why would you-" He broke off with a grunt of pain as she kicked his chest, knocking him to the ground. He was more resilient than a lot of people, but the air had been knocked out of him, and he stared in confusion as Metro Man started to grab her hand.

"I got 'im, Big Guy!" she crowed. "I knew this was comin', after that story in the paper. He's not gonna kidnap _me_!"

"I don't WANT to kidnap you," he rasped, offended. "What kind of rank amateur do you think I am? If I did, you would already be unconscious and on the way to the evil lair!"

"Honey, stop-" Wayne tried to intercede.

"Yeah, I bet that's how ya get all you're ladies," she hissed, stomping a foot down on Megamind's chest to hold him. "Well, not me, ya pervert."

"You think I- I take advantage of unconscious women?!" Why were people always implying the worst about him? The blue face crumpled, his emotional state so low he couldn't take anymore. "I would never- never-"

Wayne was horrified. Certainly, he and his nemesis had never seen eye to eye, but he couldn't let this happen. "Let him up, Cherry. You have to stop assuming every man in the vicinity is trying to attack you."

"Geez, are you cryin'?" She looked shocked, but removed her foot, not even needing Wayne's encouragement. Megamind sat up, but seemed unable to stand, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Supervillains aren't supposed to cry!"

"I know!" he sobbed dramatically, holding his cape over his face. "MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!"

"Okay, we really need to get out of here." Wayne glanced around and saw that there was a gathering crowd around them, pointing and whispering. "Come on." He picked up Megamind by his collar, grabbed Cherry around the waist, and took flight.

As he shot up, Cherry gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Megamind just hung there like a deflated balloon. Wayne hadn't thought he would ever be so concerned for the little boy he tormented in school, but he felt a desperate need to find out what was going on and fix it. It was for Roxie, he told himself. Carefully holding on to both, he zoomed to Cherry's apartment and dropped her on the fire escape. "Sorry, sweetie, gotta figure this out."

Dazed, she nodded. "Sure. Take your time, Fly Boy. Come on back when you're done."

.

*o0o*

.

With a free arm, Wayne had zoomed back to pick up the Jaguar, then flown himself , the car and Megamind to a deserted parking lot several miles outside of town. It was quiet there, with a nice view of the lake, the sound of water birds and waves riding on the wind. "Come on, get in," he said, unlocking the doors of the car he had brought with them.

The blue alien didn't argue, walking somberly to the passenger door of the fancy car and taking a seat. When Wayne sat opposite and closed his door he turned to his rival. "All right. What is going on?"

Megamind immediately blurted out the whole story, desperate to tell someone; how Roxanne had theorized his apparently unique method of invention was a product of some sort of psychic ability; how he had taken her test under duress. He was so distraught, he didn't hesitate to explain some of the private things he and Roxanne had gotten up to that she had suggested were part of it; the description of the spanking made Wayne cough and blush brightly. Megamind made it up to guessing about Roxanne's pitbull and Minion's dinner plans. Then he stopped and looked up, miserable.

"Well, that is pretty amazing, little buddy!" Wayne said, clearly not seeing the problem. "But I don't get why you're so torn up about it."

"Why doesn't anyone understand!" Megamind lamented, tears welling in his eyes. "I thought you, of all people, would grasp how this undoes all that I've accomplished with my life! All this time, all these years... I thought I was intelligent, a genius. It's who I am. And now I find out that all along I've been leeching off of other people's ideas and plans? God, what if the Equestrinator _was _some little girl's idea? It was a unicorn after all! I'm a failure!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Wayne took his shoulders and gave him a shake. "I don't get it. How does this make you less intelligent?"

"I just told you!" He seemed exasperated, which at least had the effect of making him less likely to burst into tears again. "All my inventions, all my ideas; I stole them from other people!"

"OH, I get it now." Wayne considered this. "Well, it just doesn't seem like that could all have been other people. You were... what, six when you made that dehydration thingie?"

"Yes. So?"

This really seemed like a non-issue to the superhero. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, that there were enough well educated scientists in the area that you could have actually subconsciously gleaned scientific fact from them to create this machine. Why hadn't anyone else ever combined the knowledge and made it before?"

"How should I know?" Megamind said miserably, dropping his head and shrinking in on himself.

"Seriously. You were six and you combined everything you knew, whether from books or... less conventional sources... to create this amazing thing that no one had ever even thought of before!" Wayne punched his arm in an encouraging and brotherly fashion. "No matter how you knew that stuff, it was only _your _brain that put it together that way."

Something like hope blossomed in those green eyes. "I... suppose that's true..."

"And speaking of the Equestrinator, do you really think that a little girl was imagining a hulking robot with a drill for a horn when she thought of a unicorn?" Wayne laughed. "Granted I've only hung out with one for a little while, but she thought they were sparkly and gold, and softer than cotton candy, if I remember correctly."

"Hmmm..." Megamind looked pensive for a moment. "So... you think that getting information in _this _way is not any different from getting it out of a book? Or some other source?"

"Sure. The method is different, but the results are the same." He felt ridiculous, comforting his lifelong rival about something he should never have felt insecure about in the first place. "You're still smarter than anyone else I know, little buddy. This just makes you even more special."

With an exaggerated sigh, the blue genius collapsed back onto the seat, eyes closing as a little smile came over his face. "Oh, thank you. I knew you could help."

This was easily the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard come out of the supervillain's mouth. On the other hand, Wayne had always known there was a soft, sensitive heart hidden somewhere inside Megamind; it was as obvious as his giant blue head. He had never hurt anyone with his schemes, limiting his destruction to property, usually abandoned. He'd never taken advantage of Roxanne, despite his obvious attraction to her over the years. If he was honest with himself, he'd know Roxanne shared the attraction a long time ago.

Wayne himself had originally had designs on the reporter, but now... well, it was nothing compared to how he felt about Cherry. He sighed as he considered his options again, now distracted from the man he had tried to help.

"Something I could help _you _with?" Megamind offered awkwardly as he noticed the troubled expression on his counterpart's visage. "It seems... only fair."

Wayne weighed his options; talk to someone he had viewed as his arch nemesis for years, or carry his concerns on his own for quite a while longer. The decision was easier than he expected. "Well... I guess you saw the story in the newspaper..." he began, averting his eyes.

"Um. Yes."

"Well... You know, it was sort of a good thing," he said to the steering wheel. "It's out in the open that I'm not really with Roxanne, just like you guys wanted. And we talked. Cherry thought I'd leave her once I knew, and I didn't understand why she had lied, but we worked it out. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. And... she's got a kid..."

"Oh. That's... unexpected." He stopped, sensing that Wayne wasn't done yet.

"Yeah. And the little girl's great, too."

There were several moments of silence following this proclamation. "If I may..." Megamind began delicately, "Why is it a problem that the woman you're dating and her child are so magnificent?"

"I'm afraid."

"Ah... I know exactly what you mean."

Wayne examined him "Yeah, I guess you do." They looked at each other in understanding for a moment. "I've just been rethinking my whole life. When I was a kid, my parent's made it very clear what they expected me to do with my powers. They loved me, and they encouraged me, but it didn't change what they wanted. My mom was designing little caped outfits for me by the time I was three. There was only one thing I had the option of being when I grew up; Metro City's Defender." He ran his hands through his hair, looking lost. "No one bothered to ask me what I wanted to do. I felt... boxed in, you know? Trapped."

_Trapped. _Yes, Megamind understood that feeling all too well. Trapped inside a body and an understanding of the world that was so different from anyone elses that he would never be accepted for who he was. Trapped in a role he'd been forced into because what he could do. He didn't say anything, though, only patiently waited for what other revelations Metro Man had to give him.

"When they died..." Wayne's voice sounded hoarse, but he pushed past it. "You remember... the car accident. Something I couldn't stop, because I wasn't there... The worst day of my life."

Looking up, he examined Megamind's face. The first time he'd thought there was more to the villain than met the eye had been the day of his parents' funeral. He was 26, barely out of graduate school, all alone and surrounded by people he barely knew who were shaking his hand and muttering condolences. There'd been a giant bouquet of blue roses with baby's breath, out of place when he'd requested white flower arrangements. The card read, _No more battles until you're ready. - MM_ He couldn't believe it at the time, but then there had been a lull, three whole months where all he did was stop petty criminals and learn how to handle his parents assets properly with no interference from the supervillain. That kind of time, between Megamind's villainous schemes, hadn't happened again... until now. "Thank you for the roses, by the way. And what came after."

"I remember what it's like," Megamind whispered. "To lose one's parents."

He would, Wayne thought. The blue alien remembered everything from the moment of birth it seemed. The hero pulled himself together. "After that... I felt I had to go on with it, because it was what they wanted. But now, I wonder if they wouldn't have just wanted me to be happy. I wonder if they ever thought about what would happen after I graduated with my MBA, if I'd meet a girl, settle down, raise a family and do what I've always wanted to do." Wayne looked down at his hands, imagining his guitar in them for a fleeting moment. "Cherry was right. She should expect someone to come after her, and I should have thought of that before now."

"Well, it won't be me," Megamind assured him quickly.

"It could be someone else. What if... what if she's hurt, or killed, because I love her?" He looked out his window quickly, hiding the devastation on his face. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"So fight it!" Megamind demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, move her out of that dump you dropped her off at," Disgust dripped from his words. "It would be easy for any criminal with half a brain to get in there. You could set up security systems and alarms to keep people out. Using hologram technology. You could even build her a house in the middle of nowhere and disguise it to look like a run down shack that no one would be interested in." He rubbed his jaw. "If anyone gets past that, they'll have quite a fight on their hands, too. How is this so new? Didn't you worry about Roxanne when I...?"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt her," he admitted. Megamind seemed disgruntled by that revelation, but he couldn't refute it. "Anyway, I'm going to have a press conference tomorrow, tell everyone Cherry has quit working at Teasers. Despite all the obstacles, I've been looking at... engagement rings..."

Megamind was shocked. "Already?"

"Yeah. It might just be a dream, but it's a wonderful dream, and I want to stay in it as long as I can."

.

*o0o*

.

The conversation with Metro Man had given him a lot to think about. How was it that they were so alike and so different at the same time? He thought about his life before, about all the schemes and plans he'd made to terrorize the public. When he compared it to how he was living now, with the love of his life at his side, it certainly paled in comparison despite his lack of direction. And Metro Man had brought up a valid question; would his parents have urged him to stay in an unfulfilling field or to chase his new dreams?

With the new revelation of his special ability, he was thinking back to the interactions he'd had with Roxanne before. Certainly he'd flirted with her, been a little naughty with who he thought of as "the hero's girl". How could he be so wrong about that and psychic at the same time? At the time, he thought he could tell that she shared his interest, even as far back as the first time he'd kidnapped her. Despite her obvious fear, she'd never taken her eyes off him, and when he'd leaned in to whisper something menacing in her ear, her face had flushed up prettily and her eyes had darted away. She had always been so entrancing, his Roxanne.

Before, when he'd thought she must attracted to him, he had brushed it off. Of course not, he was seeing what he wanted to see and nothing more. But now, knowing he could tell what she was thinking without any effort, he thought he must have been right all along. How would his life have been different if he'd realized all those years ago that she wanted him? He'd wanted her too, he had thought that much was painfully obvious, but perhaps she'd had similar qualms about her perceptions of him. Would he have dropped his evil career before it had even really begun to secure her affections? Or would she have been more pliable, had less objection to his path at a younger age?

It didn't matter. He would and could do anything for her, then and now. She was the only one for him, the only woman he had ever or would ever love. Perhaps this was the real destiny his parents had spoken to him of...

As he approached the lair, he became aware of what he was probably coming home to; a frantic Minion, a concerned Roxanne. He'd see her first, he was sure of it. He rounded the corner and found her standing outside the false wall of his lair, and he turned off his disguise generator. She looked up immediately and rushed over, embracing him tightly. "I've been so worried! Where were you?"

"Talking to... a friend." He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled sharply, comforted by the warmth and smell of her. "I'm sorry. I was thrown for a hoop, as it were. But now I understand."

"Thrown for a loop, sweetie," she corrected absentmindedly, examining him as though looking for injury.

"Roxanne..." He watched her, running over other thoughts he'd had about her before, what she'd been feeling, how he should treat her. "I'm worried I've...Have I been too rough with you, too demanding physically? Have I made you feel ob-jeekt-i-feed?"

"What?" She looked confused for a moment. "Oh. Objectified? Where is this coming from?"

"It's just... a feeling." He kissed her lightly. "I have to start listening to these feelings. And I _feel_ like I need to be gentle and sweet with you right now."

She smiled, a little crooked grin, and kissed him back, just as light. "I guess I am feeling a bit fragile."

"I should have told you, shown you from the beginning how much you mean to me." His fingers carded through her hair before lightly brushing her cheek, eyes wandering her features reverently; pointed nose, high cheekbones, wide eyes the color of the sky. "Even that first time, even when we've played our bedroom games, but I've been... frightened. You mean more to me than anyone, anything in the universe. I love you, Roxanne. You are my world now."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you're okay?"

He held her close, head buried in her neck again, placing open mouthed, sucking kisses on her skin until her breath was fast in his ear. "Let's tell Minion that I'm all right and retire to our bedroom, hm?" he suggested, not registering his own subtle word choice as he held her close. "I'll show you how okay I am."

_Our bedroom... _Her heart jumped. "Yes."

They didn't see the the two tiny robotic eyes watching them from an alley before they walked through the holographic wall to the lair, or the tiny mechanical crab that scurried out of the shadows and climbed a wall, leaving to report to it's master.

.

*o0o*

.

Roxanne let him lead her into the lair and stood back as he spoke with Minion, reassuring him. When Minion had calmed down and was positive that his boss wouldn't disappear again, he mentioned that he really should get to making dinner and bustled off, content.

"I'll swear," Roxanne hissed as Megamind pulled her along, "After all his hemming and hawing, all it takes is a quick, 'Look, I'm totally fine!' from you and he's calmed down? I thought I would have to sedate him! I mean-"

A little huff of surprise escaped her as he pushed her gently against the wall, shifting a leg between hers and kissing her sweetly. When he pulled back, he looked into her dilated eyes. "Let's forget about Minion for now," he suggested before pulling her along through the door to his bedroom.

Once inside, he switched on a lamp. The low light barely illuminated the dark room. With sure, swift fingers he began unbuttoning her blouse. He took his time, kissing a bit of skin each time a new area was exposed. She looked so lovely in the dim light, skin flushing pink for him, chest heaving. Finally, he knelt before her and pulled down her white panties, leaving her standing completely uncovered.

Despite their numerous encounters, he knew that she still felt vulnerable when he could see all of her; even now she had wrapped one arm around her stomach and was looking down as if she couldn't meet his eye. "Roxanne," he said, his voice deep with desire, "Look at me." His hands traced up the outside of her legs, lightly brushing and leaving goosebumps on her skin, over the curve of her generous hips. His arms went around her, and he held her against him, burying his face in her stomach as she held his shoulders. She shivered. "Get into bed," he whispered. "I'll join you shortly."

As she pulled the soft comforter up over her, he tugged at the fingers of his gloves, quickly removing them. He knew Roxanne sometimes liked it when he wore his leather outfits during their couplings, but he didn't want this encounter to be about being naughty. It took him more time to shimmy out of his tight suit and boots, but when he finally had he slid under the covers with her, glad for the warmth. His arms found her and he pulled her to him, stroking her back. "This feels so nice," he whispered to her, holding her tightly.

For a while, they just kissed and stroked each other; gentle touches under her arms made her gasp into his mouth, and he returned the noise when she trailed her fingertips over his ear and down his neck. He was learning her body as he never had before, allowing himself to appreciate every aspect of her. He found a ticklish spot just under the curve of her succulent backside; a place on her ribs that contracted when he kissed it; a little dimple he'd never noticed on her hip. Light brown freckles were scattered everywhere on her, and he followed their luscious path with his lips over her shoulders, across the bridge of her nose, and down her chest.

Roxanne was taking the opportunity of this slow, unhurried dance to do some exploring of her own. She'd seen him a few times now, but she felt he'd finally given her permission to really _look_ for the first time. His thin torso outlined more ribs than she thought she'd find on a human, and her fingers traced each lovingly. She cupped her hands over his narrow hips, liking the way the bone seemed to fit in her palm, then ran her fingers up the smooth skin of his back. She was interrupted in her research by his lips leaving light kisses over her cheeks and nose, and she giggled before they moved down to her neck and the top part of her chest. "Megamind," she breathed, as his lips moved lower and his tongue snaked out to lick the valley between her breasts, turning half onto her back by instinct.

Green eyes met hers, dark and serious as he hovered over her. "Yes, my love?"

"This is... perfect. I feel..." She couldn't find the right word, her brain muddied by pleasure and peace. "I feel..."

"You're looking for, 'adored', 'cherished', 'worshipped'," he supplied, letting his fingers trail up her ribs and onto the round contour of her breast finally.

"Yes, that's right," she sighed, pushing the soft flesh into his blue hand more firmly. He sealed his lips around her tightened nipple and sucked lightly, allowing his chin hairs to tickle the skin underneath. Moaning, she felt a more intense desire flaring inside her. "You were right," she gasped, hands flying to his cheeks. One finger felt the seam where his mouth met her breast, and he engulfed it too, tongue alternating licking her fingertip and her nipple. "I needed this..."

"I am _so_ happy to give it to you," he answered as he lifted his head, watching as her digit circled the hard peak, both wet with his saliva. "You are the most sensuous creature I have ever known." He kissed her, long and languid, before whispering against her lips, "Do you enjoy playing with your own nipples, sweetness?"

"Mm hm," she breathed.

"Well, I can certainly understand why; they are heavenly." He shifted so he was supported by the pillows, and pulled her back against his chest. "Go ahead. I'd like to watch." From this new position he could easily see her chest over her shoulder, and he nibbled on her ear as he watched her hands heft the weight of her breasts.

Feeling a bit self conscious, she circled each dark pink tip a few times. The left felt more rubbery from the drying wetness, which was actually very nice, so she licked the fingers of her other hand and spread the saliva around that side, too. She ran the pads of her fingers over the tips lightly; she always liked to tease herself a little first. "Now I feel a bit silly," she admitted, "knowing you're watching me."

"Don't," he said, his breath warm on her ear. "You're enchanting." He avidly followed her movements; a light pinch, a delicate tickle, before she twisted them just a bit. It seemed to him like her rosy points were getting bigger, straining out from the attention that she was so expertly giving them. When she finally started making little noises as she touched herself, getting into the moment with him, he whimpered as well.

He let his hand smooth over her wide hip, stroking just where her thigh met her groin before sliding his fingers through her curls to her wet center. This part of her he already knew so well; he circled the little bump he found, relishing her gasp and the way her legs fell open instantly. "See how we can work together to make you feel so marvellous?" he asked her, kissing her neck. He was unconsciously grinding himself against the curve of her rear, trying to ignore his eager cock which urged him to take her swiftly. He used his free arm to pull her tight against him, watching as the movements of her hands over her breasts became more frantic. "And now we're going to make you come," he assured her, hitting what he knew was just the right spot.

She shuddered, a low moan escaping her as her hands senselessly rubbed over her aching buds. "Oh, yes," he whispered, the sound of his voice goading her, "Just like that, Roxanne. That's it..." Her head flew back on his shoulder as her shaking increased, and then she was arching off the bed with a small cry, knees pulled up and hips thrusting against his fingers. Just as always, he loved watching her lose control and hearing her incoherent mewls, but it did seem sweeter somehow this time.

As the hardest of the spasms subsided, she turned over and kissed him, the relaxation she was feeling turning her kisses a bit clumsy and insanely wet. "Baby," she murmured, rubbing her forehead against his, "That was fantastic."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he sighed, running the tip of his tongue around her lips.

She melted against him, pulling her teeth over his bottom lip and enjoying his happy sound of encouragement. It seemed so rare that she was free to move about and explore as much as she wanted, and she desperately wanted to now. "Megamind," she said softly, stroking her hand down his torso and cupping his naked shaft, hard and hot against her palm, "Can I play for a while?"

"Anything you want, my darling."

She gave him a searching look. "Is that what you want?"

"Desperately," he admitted, giving a little thrust to emphasize his point.

Happy to oblige, Roxanne slid down his body, coming to rest laying between his legs. His blue member bobbed before her, thick and hard. She'd gone down on him once before, of course, but at the time she had been yearning for release, rushing towards the finish as she considered that it might be the last time she was with him and she didn't want the heartache of remembering. Now she wanted to take her time, learn everything about him.

He was hairless almost everywhere, save his chin, so the beautiful blue and lavender skin was completely visible. The ridging was the most obvious difference between him and a human, other than color. They were a slightly deeper purple, swollen just a touch thicker than his shaft and sticking out from his member at approximately one inch intervals, five total. The top one was an inch from his head, and the bottom was about an inch from the base, the skin between them a bluish violet color. They really created a wondrous effect, she thought. The edges of his head were flared out more than usual, but other than that it was all what she expected. "Megamind... you are magnificent." Her tongue darted out to run up the underside, listening to his enthusiastic reply.

Seeing that his testicles were also free of hair, she took some time to toy with them as well. Her tongue lifted up under one side, lips sucking the loose blue skin between them for just a moment. God, he smelled so good, musky and spicy and sweet. The scent and warmth surrounded her, making her feel protected as she experimented. She sucked one whole sphere inside, humming happily as she did so and enjoying the little thrust his hips gave. Repeating her licks on the other side, she pushed his legs further apart to give her better access. She stopped, considering the tight band of muscle just underneath them before tonguing it as well.

"Roxanne," he said hoarsely, and she stopped, glancing up apologetically in case she had gone too far. "Don't..."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, sitting up and wiping her mouth.

He shook his head. "No, it's good, but just... save it for another time. Please."

Nodding, she lowered herself back down, swiping her tongue under this lavender head, relishing the buck of his hips. As she watched, his sack drew up, going from smooth and heavy to wrinkled and tense in just a few moments. She was entranced, and eagerly brought her lips down around his purplish crown, lapping up the little bit of moisture at the tip and sighing. "I forgot how good you taste," she murmured against the moist skin, feeling his hand moving into her hair. She let him guide her head back down, taking in more of him and humming happily around his hot length.

"Oh, sweetness," he groaned as her lips moved up and down, her tongue flicking over the sensitive spot where head met shaft, "That is... so nice..."

He let her have her fun, enjoying himself as she experimented with tonguing his ridges, sucking on that one special spot under the head, running her teeth oh-so-gently along his whole length, catching on the thicker bands. Within a few minutes, he urged her off, and she looked up in confusion with a string of saliva mixed with his precome still connecting her lips to his hard cock. The sight made him moan with want. "What?"

"I'm close. You should stop."

She smiled prettily, genuinely happy. "Great. I... I want you to come in my mouth."

"Oh, my dear angel, that sounds so wonderful... but..." he pulled her up finally, her body stretching out over his as her lips hovered over his own, "I want to be inside you when I... I swear you'll get another chance."

The promise in his words made her legs instinctively wrap around his hips, her drenched center dragging deliciously up his manhood. "Oh, yes," she agreed, whimpering as his hand slipped down to position his head at her entrance. She sighed dramatically as he slid in, voice catching as each ridge caught deliciously on the edges of her opening. Her hands braced on either side of his head as she started bucking onto him, breath coming fast.

Watching her enjoying herself on his cock, he felt an immense sense of pride and thankfulness. This beautiful woman, more than he'd ever deserved, preferred him over anyone else. How could he be so lucky? Wet noises met his ears as her lubrication increased, his hands moving to force her down on his shaft harder and harder. Pulling in every possible defense, he tried to hold himself in check, wanting very badly to see her lose herself again before he let go.

Abruptly she sat up and leaned backward, arching so she could support herself with her hands on his upper thighs as her back bowed. The new angle forced him deeper inside her, and she squeaked momentarily before relaxing into it. "I can't... I can't move much," she admitted, "but this is perfect. Can you...?"

Immediately he was thrusting up into her, hands still forcing her hips down, watching the way her spine seemed to snake forward and backward with each delicious push, her breasts moving up and down. When he was sure she wouldn't be bucked off, he placed his hands lightly against her bouncing breasts, and the way her nipples seemed to lightly brush his work-roughened palms made her give an excited shout. She moved her hands to grip his wrists, somehow still maintaining the angle, mewling deliciously. He loved the feel of her, loved the sound of his hips smacking against her wet flesh. Her blue eyes opened and met his, face flushed and mouth open. "Megamind- baby- Oh, GOD-" she began, trying to get something out, but then she was quaking and groaning low in her throat, eyes rolling up into her head as she shattered around his alien member.

"Yes, Roxanne, come for me, sweetling," he encouraged, voice dark as he felt his own climax coming over him. Before she was done shaking, he had moved his hands back to hold her hips against him, shoving his pulsing cock as far into her as it could possibly go. Her heat and grip pulled his essence out of him, it seemed, each pulse visible in every muscle of his slender frame. He couldn't speak, only huff erratically as the sensation overwhelmed him.

As his hands relaxed, she fell onto him, lips kissing any bit of skin she could find. She buried her nose in his slender blue neck, whispering, "You are so, so good at that," against his sweaty skin.

For once, his usually quick mind was slow on the uptake. He should have said something about it taking two to tango, but all he could do was loosely hold her against him and nuzzle her hair, murmuring incoherent nothings into her ear as he still enjoyed the occasional clench of her body around his shaft.

In a moment his softening member slipped out of her, and Roxanne slid to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just so we're clear," she said wearily, "It's not that I don't appreciate your usual modus operandi. But sometimes I need _this_. And as this point, I think you should be able to tell when...?"

"Yes," he agreed, pulling her close.

Her voice became even softer, deceivingly seductive when they were both spent already. "Good. Then next time, I expect ropes and toys."

His eyes shot open. "Toys...?"

"You heard me." She leaned in, conspiratorially. "You still haven't gotten me past eight, you know."

He crushed her body to his, kissing her hair. "_Temptress._"

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

.

*o0o*

.

_**Hi, friends! Sorry for bailing on you for so long. It's been a rough few weeks, but life is getting better, and slowly my heart and mind are able to conceive of a world with love in it again. **_

_**Koryandrs, welcome to the story and thanks for the review! :) Mimm, I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much. I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Katieghost, as always, I live for your reviews; you've earned an internet snuggle. *SNUGGLE* Bookjunkie, thank you for your wonderful review as well! Everyone is being so supportive of this fic, I absolutely love it. **_

_**So, this chapter. **_**OH GOD, THE FEELS!****_ I seem to be in a sentimental mood recently, so there's quite a bit of fluffiness and sappy gooey stuff in here. Hope you enjoy, and I'll try not to take so long on the next bit. _**

.

*o0o*

.

When Wayne had returned to Cherry's place, after his boundary-breaking talk with Megamind, he was quick to let her know that Megamind had turned over a new leaf and given up his villainous lifestyle. When he explained why, her eyes were wide as saucers, and she immediately asked many questions, for most of which he didn't have an answer. She promised not to attack the blue alien again, and Wayne helped her study the first part of her book, happy to hold her close while they read together.

Then, they'd had a gloriously domestic evening. He cooked Cherry and Molly dinner as his sweetheart helped her daughter with homework. Everything was going perfectly as they sat down to supper, and Wayne was lifting up a forkful of spaghetti when Molly asked innocently, "Mr. Scott, are you my daddy?"

The noodles and sauce immediately splattered the front of his shirt as he dropped his fork. "What?" he spluttered, looking into Cherry's alarmed eyes.

"Well, it's just that I know everyone HAS to have a daddy. That's what the kids at school say, you have to have a mommy and a daddy to make a baby." She looked down at her plate. "Mommy never talks about my daddy. And I thought if you were my daddy, then I would have cool powers too."

Wayne looked to Cherry for guidance as he tried to use a napkin to wipe off his shirt. "Well, Molly, um... I'm not... not your daddy. Not like that." Highly self-conscious, he put his napkin back down and smiled reassuringly. "But I like you a lot, kiddo, and you can ask me anything you would want to ask your dad, and I'll do my best to help."

That seemed like the right thing to say, and Molly smiled back before tackling her own plate. Wayne glanced back at Cherry to see if she thought his response was acceptable, surprised to find her smiling even wider than her daughter had. Her hand slipped into his under the table, and he saw her mouth the words, "Thank you."

After dinner, they cleaned up quickly and watched a short movie, after which Cherry declared it was Molly's bedtime. "Okay, Mommy," she trilled, hopping up. "Mr. Scott, can you tuck me in?"

Now he was really nervous. He'd never "tucked in" a child before. What was he supposed to do? He decided honesty was the best policy. "Uh... I don't really know how..."

"That's okay! I'll get ready for bed and then I can show you!" Following her pronouncement, she ran back to her bedroom excitedly.

"Ya don't have ta do that," Cherry said. She was worried that Molly's over-enthusiasm would put him off.

He stood, stretching. "No, it's fine. I mean, I want to. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure it can't be that hard."

A few moments later, Molly ran out and grabbed his huge hand in her tiny one, pulling him back towards the hallway. "Come on, let's go!" Her room was covered in posters of fairies and unicorns, sparkly notebooks scattered on her little desk. Her comforter had shiny gold stars all over it. It was very much a little girl's room. She hopped into bed and handed him a small book. "Here, you just read me a story, then tuck the covers in, and kiss my forehead. It's real easy, I promise!"

He sat on the edge of her bed gingerly, using just a bit of his flying ability to hover since he was afraid he'd break the tiny frame. The book was a children's compilation of fairy tales, and he picked out "Little Red Riding Hood" to read. Her eyes started to droop as his gentle voice filled the quiet space, and when he finished he tucked the comforter up under her chin and around her arms, then leaned forward awkwardly to kiss her forehead. Before he could say goodnight, she quietly asked, "Are you my mommy's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I think so," he said quietly. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I think she like, _likes_ you," she added quietly, as though it were a special secret for only the two of them.

"Well, I think I like her, too." He whispered back.

Molly's eyes were closed now, but her soft voice was still audible in the silent room. "Do you think you'll be my daddy someday, Mr. Scott?" she asked.

"I hope so, sweetie. But you should call me Wayne, not Mr. Scott."

"Okay, Wayne. 'Night."

He kissed her forehead again, feeling more natural this time. "Good night." When he had left and closed her door, he was startled to find Cherry standing just outside. "Oh... I suppose you heard... I hope that was-"

She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

.

*o0o*

.

"So who are you again?" Came Hal's nasally voice through the receiver, clearly displeased.

"Douglas Conway," said the lanky man on the other side of the glass, smiling in a way that Hal found intriguing. It was kind of a leer, something you didn't often see on the face of one trained to be impassive. "I'll be your new defender."

"What happened to Marilyn?" the inmate demanded. "She was on my case before. I asked her to go out with me after the trial and she said she'd get back to me."

"She was overwhelmed... by the case." Conway leaned in, whispering into the phone. "Besides, I think you'll find my help much more valuable, Mr. Stewart."

Hal didn't seem convinced, examining the blond man skeptically. "Unless you've got some amazing knockers hidden under that suit, I doubt it."

Laughing as though Hal's joke were delightful, the lawyer added, "Trust me, I can get you what you really want."

Hal was so done listening to this guy. Rolling his eyes, he asked, "And what is that, exactly?"

"Another chance."

.

*o0o*

.

The next morning Wayne absolutely had to check in with a few of his businesses, and then have a meeting with his financial advisor. Everything was going smoothly of course, so he had just decided to stop by and see if Cherry wanted to eat lunch with him when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Roxanne. "Hey, Roxie! What's up?"

"Not much. The week always seems longer after a four day weekend." Her voice was tinny through the speaker. "Actually, we were wondering if you and Cherry wanted to... kind of have a double date with us Friday night."

That was certainly unexpected. "Well, I don't know..." He wondered if Roxanne was forcing the issue with Megamind in some convoluted plan to help him sort things out with Cherry. "I mean, only if... your boyfriend is okay with that..."

"Are you kidding? He's the one who suggested it."

"Really?" He was startled. That was... actually kind of nice of the supervillain, and he surprisingly found himself looking forward to seeing the blue man in a capacity that didn't require a pounding or an arrest. "Okay, then. Sure, I'll see if we can make it."

Now she was silent for a few seconds, before blurting out, "Okay, what in the WORLD did the two of you talk about? I thought he was going crazy when he asked me to ask you, and I really didn't think you'd say yes! I'm just dying to know."

"If he didn't tell you, I'm not going to," Wayne said, smiling. "You'll have to ask him."

"Ugh. Fine. Just meet us at my place at seven tomorrow."

Wayne laughingly agreed and headed straight to Cherry's.

*o0o*

"Why can't I remember the difference between factors and terms?" Cherry lamented, throwing her pencil across the room. It clattered loudly on the linoleum, and she dropped her head in her hands. "I'm never gonna get this."

Wayne ran his large hands soothingly over her back from behind. "You can't expect to know it all in one day. It takes time. And I'll be behind you all the way."

Cherry laid her head on her book and let him continue his attention, needing a break. "Ya sure Barb said tomorrow night was okay?" she asked, voice muffled a bit.

"She seemed only too happy to watch Molly tomorrow," he assured her. His hands ran up to her scalp to massage a bit, enjoying her groan. "Just take a second and don't think about anything."

"Too hard. Can't turn my mind off, ya know?"

Wayne thought he knew something that would distract her, but hesitated. Was this the right time? Or would she reject him, thinking he was insincere? He decided to finally go with his instincts, which were always shouting filthy things to him when Cherry was involved, and leaned down to kiss the back of her neck, sucking on a succulent spot just below her scalp. His hand ran down to her waist, the other moving her curls out of the way to expose more skin.

Startled, but pleased, Cherry purred and leaned back against him encouragingly. "Find your courage, Fly Boy?" she drawled, running her fingers into his hair.

"You could say that. Part of it, anyway." How far should he go? How far would she let him? He looked at the clock - only noon, plenty of time for them to have some fun, just a little. He picked her up out of the chair and turned her in his arms, reveling in being the initiator for the first time as he kissed her. It felt good, holding her close and taking some command, but as always he held himself in check, just in case.

An excited tingle ran through Cherry's body as he held her off the ground, his tongue gently probing her mouth. "Finally get tired of waitin'?" she whispered as his kisses moved down her throat.

"Not quite. But there are some fun things to do while we wait." Before she could blink, literally, she was in her bedroom. Wayne set her on her feet, smiling and looking around. "Never been in here before. It looks nice."

"Ya coulda asked first, ya know!" she complained, concerned that his first view of her bedroom was not the cleanest. As she regained her balance, she bent to pick up a few pieces of clothing that were on the floor.

"Don't worry about that now. It just makes it look lived in. It's fine." He pulled her back against his chest again, hands coming around to unbutton her shirt. "There are so much nicer things we could be thinking about... and doing," he whispered in her ear, lowering his voice to darkly seductive tones.

"Oh, I'm lovin' this," she encouraged excitedly. She felt like she'd waited forever, and he was finally letting his guard down. She vowed that no matter what, she would be supportive. "Whaddya have in mind, Big Guy?"

He thought for a moment as he continued to slowly remove her shirt. What did he have in mind? He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to rush her into full-on sex still, despite her apparent eagerness. His brain cycled through the various pornographic images it had produced of what they could do together over the few weeks they had been together, settling on one after a moment. Pulling up his courage, he turned her around so he could look into her hazel eyes intensely. "I want to make you come with my mouth." There, he'd said it, confidently even. She had the opportunity to say so if she wasn't ready.

She smiled, eyes half-closing. "Only if I get ta return the favor," she breathed, shrugging out of her shirt.

"I'd like that." His brain immediately brought up his imaginings of her perfect lips around his hard shaft. "But only If you would like that," he added hastily.

Wasting no time, Cherry started unbuttoning her pants. "I already told ya I would," she insisted. "Now, get outta those clothes, pronto."

He did as she asked, feeling a bit bashful but knowing he had nothing to be ashamed of in that department. Still, his cheeks flushed up as she examined him closely, and he returned the attention. He'd already seen her naked chest before, but she was still glorious to behold, breasts just large enough to fill his hand with pale pink centers. Her waist was narrow and flared a bit to narrow hips, ending in long, slender legs. He couldn't help but stare. The space between her legs had felt smooth before, but now he could see for sure that she was hairless there, the slit peeking out like the soft skin of a peach. His mind blanked out, leaving only room to wonder if she shaved or waxed...

It was impossible to move until she started to push him down, clearly thinking she would be taking the lead this time as well. "Oh, no, I'm going first," he insisted, easily resisting and gripping her wrist to stop her.

"Fine, but fair warning that goin' down on you is just gonna work me all up again." Her breath was coming fast now as she imagined it, and he kissed her, pulling her into his lap. Her graceful fingers splayed on his cheeks, her lips moving eagerly with his. It felt very nice to be crushed up against his massive chest, she thought, made her feel all dainty and feminine in a way she often did not, with her slightly above average height and aggressive personality.

In her excitement, she tried to straddle his hips, but he moved her back against the pillows, lying next to her. "Go slow, Cherry," he laughed, "You're always rushing. Let me take my time." He punctuated his next words with little kisses all over her neck and shoulders. "I want... to memorize... every inch of you..."

He was such a romantic. It amazed her to think that such a man existed, even more so when she considered who it was. He could very easily have been egotistical, womanizing, a boor, but beneath his faux exterior was a sensitive sweetheart of a man. "I'd like that very much," she whispered, pupils dilating as she watched him, feeling her body responding as she rubbed her legs together.

Starting was easy; he traced her arms, watching her giggle as goosebumps rose up on her skin. After tickling the inside of her elbow, he bent to kiss it too, which she liked startling well, so he licked it once, twice, before kissing back up to her neck. When he noticed her puffy pink nipples tightening up, he grinned. "See?" he teased, running a finger around the outside edge of one globe. "Isn't this nice?"

"Could be nicer, if ya wanted." Her eyes were flickering from his mouth to his eyes as she baited him. Wayne was pretty sharp, and he knew what she was getting at. Frankly, he was eager for it too. He lowered his head to rest in the crook of her arm, lips gently brushing her pebbled nub. "You are such a tease!" she moaned, wrapping one leg around his waist and trying to push her chest closer to him.

He finally took mercy on her and opened his mouth, letting the little ball of flesh inside and flicking it with his tongue. Her dirty mouth was off like a rocket. "Fuck, baby, use your teeth... I've been dreamin' about those pretty lips on my tits, Golden Boy... Lick it..." On and on she went, sentences broken by gasps and moans, her hands holding his head tight against her breast. It only got worse when one hand lifted to tease the other side too.

He had to stop and grab her hand when she tried to lower it to his shaft, already rock hard against her leg. "It's not your turn yet," he admonished. He pushed her onto her back, and she spread her legs instantly, more than ready for him to make good on his suggestion.

Getting his first good look at her nudity, Wayne felt all the blood left in his brain rushing south quickly. Her smooth pussy gaped open just a bit from the way she'd extended her legs, swollen pink folds glinting at him from between the white outer lips. His mouth watered; it had been too long since he'd had the pleasure of using his lips on a woman this way.

Or any way, really. Since people assumed he was with Roxanne, he'd been able to easily shrug off any unwanted attention from female (and sometimes male) fans. He didn't want to be with someone who was only interested in Metro Man, and he knew without a doubt that he had finally found someone who wasn't. Looking back up at Cherry's face, feeling extremely lucky, he kissed her mouth once more. Then he trailed kisses down her chest, past her breasts, over her prominent ribs. When he got to her belly button he noticed a series of what looked like old, zig zag shaped scars below it and paused, wondering where they could have come from.

"That's from Molly," she explained, sounding a little less confident than her usual self. She had clearly understood his confusion. "Most ladies get 'em, stretch marks. I covered it up with concealer when... ya know, when I was dancin'. I could do that now, if ya like?"

He dipped his head to kiss the pink lines, ignoring her question. Then he laid his cheek on her stomach. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help wishing he had been Molly's father. He would have married Cherry instantly, made sure that she and Molly never wanted for anything, that Cherry was never reduced to baring her body for seedy derelicts to make ends meet. Of course, there would have been a huge scandal with their ages nearly a decade apart, so that wasn't very realistic. And how would he have even known to be interested in the sixteen year old girl Cherry was before? He'd only met her because of her job in the first place. It was a hard road, wishing for things to be different, knowing that was behind him now. Still, he took his time, kissing and blessing each little mark for bringing her to him eventually.

"Wayne?" Her voice was concerned, and when he looked up he saw her face was pinched as if expecting reproach.

"They're gorgeous," he insisted, running his hand along the inside of her thigh, hoping to bring her back into the moment. "Your body is perfect." He boldly teased her entrance, slipping one finger just inside her soft, bare lips. "And I'm going to make sure you know it is."

Cherry instantly went back to confident and boisterous, fingers slipping into his hair and urging his mouth down against her. "Well, you'd best get started, then."

He couldn't wait, and he immediately ran his tongue over her clit. What really convinced him that she was still in the mood was the instant stream of profanities her mouth produced, and the way she pulled his head down and ground his face into her pussy. He slowly lapped at her, pushing his fingers inside just as he had before and savoring her wetness; spicy, musky, tangy. It made him groan and thrust against the mattress.

Not being very vocal, he worried she would take his silence as a bad sign, but as long as he kept up his eager motions, she didn't question him. "Three fingers, Wayne, fuck me with three fingers!" she insisted after a moment, watching his head move between her legs. Her back arched as he complied, a low whine escaping her.

It wasn't long before her body tightened up, muscles clamping down on his fingers. Both of her hands were shoving his face as hard as she could against her sex, and he didn't fight it. The feeling of being surrounded by her moist depths was intoxicating. He was delighted to find that she squirted for him again, a large amount of clearish liquid hitting his chin and make him desperate to come himself. She ran through every curse word Wayne knew, and then some, as she came, grinding into him eagerly.

"Does that happen every time?" he asked excitedly, looking down to the small puddle on the sheets under her after his mouth was free again.

"What?" Looking down, she flushed a bit. "Oh. Only if it's really, really good," she breathed, patting his hair. "Fuck, Wayne... That was amazin'..."

He was tempted to stay put, her quivering folds so very entrancing. The thought that she'd need him again after he'd had his own climax allowed him the luxury of moving back up to hold her tightly, burying his nose in her flaming mop of spiral curls. Proud; that was the feeling. He was proud to have brought her this much pleasure, that she was nearly senseless for a few moments, merely allowing herself to be held as her uncontrollable mouth finally held itself silent against his shoulder.

All too soon, Cherry sat up, but the look in her eyes had her catching his breath. "Now I get ta have my fun..." She wasted no time, moving down to sinuously to engulf his hot flesh between her lips.

This elicited a shocked cry from the super hero. "Oh, sweet Jesus," Wayne groaned, allowing his hands to hold her head lightly. All that soft heat around his neglect shaft was so very inviting; he'd have to be careful. It would be too easy to hurt her. Cherry didn't seem to be worried, however. She was bobbing quickly, hands eagerly exploring his thighs and lower. He shouted when her fingers stroked lightly just over the cleft of his ass cheeks. "What- what are you-?" he squeaked in a very undignified manner.

"Shhhh... Calm down, Golden Boy." She dragged her hand through the slick moisture still increasing between her thighs, then spread it over his opening. "You're gonna love this."

He fought the urge to clamp down as she inserted her finger, unsure of what would happen if he did. Her digit burned inside him; he'd never felt pain before. The intensity of it took him by surprise and he clenched his eyes shut, disbelief filling him as his body seemed to transform the pain into something that added to his pleasure. "Cherry... Oh, God, Cherry..." He was unintelligible, mostly uttering one or two words at a time and filling in the gaps with grunts and moans, holding completely still for fear he would lose control.

Lifting her head, she grinned at him as her finger seemed to gently search for something inside him. His face was flushed and he looked incredibly embarrassed and turned on at the same time, which sent a jolt of desire into her belly. "You're gonna come in my mouth, okay, sweetie?" she cooed softly, looking right into his eyes as her lips slid over his cock again.

And then he did. Her finger brushed a little knot inside him that made his hips buck up, a shout garbled in his throat as he completely lost it. He held her head down, feeling his hot essence pumping up and into her, but she didn't protest at all. There was too much to swallow and a trickle oozed out of the left corner of her mouth. She licked him clean, taking her time and relishing his whimpers.

"Did I.. Are you okay?" he asked weakly, stroking her head gently as she laved his softening length.

She relished his hiss as her finger left him. "Oh, yeah," she reassured, moving until she was kneeling beside him. She took his hand and pushed it between her thighs. "Just a little more, Big Guy. C'mon."

.

*o0o*

.

Feeling relaxed and happy, Cherry returned to the bedroom after taking a moment to relieve herself. Her head turned to the window suddenly, sure she'd seen something scuttling by, but there wasn't anything there. With a sigh, she snuggled under the covers, burrowing into Wayne's large side as he put his arm around her. "Thanks for helpin' me relax," she breathed, stroking his stomach lightly. When he didn't respond, she looked up. His brows were draw in, a look of concern on his face as he stared into nothing. "Wayne? What is it?"

He didn't answer at first, but then she heard him, quiet and uncertain. "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal?"

"I mean... I liked it. You know, when you..." He trailed off, face flushing.

"Put my finger in your ass?"

He looked even more mortified. "Uh...yes... I just thought that- if I- does it mean..?"

Cherry felt slightly guilty, but only a bit. "It means ya like havin' your ass played with," she said. "That's all, not that you're into guys necessarily. Not that I would mind if you were. But I'm glad, 'cause I've got loads of fun ideas now."

The super hero let out a breath in a rush, clearly relieved. "Oh, good."

"You've really never done that before?" Cherry leaned up on her elbow. "You really are a boy scout."

With a huge grin, he pulled her down and kissed her soundly. When he let her up, she smiled dreamily and said, "Can ya keep kissin' me like that for a while?"

"On my honor, I will do my best..." he answered smoothly, making her laugh before he stopped her mouth again.

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


End file.
